Le Pantin
by Geek-naval
Summary: Au milieu d'une guerre perdue d'avance, il court pour sa survie et celle de tous. Au creux de ses bras, la dernière pièce du puzzle que l'Autre recherche ardemment afin de plonger le monde dans les enfers. Il ne pourra pas courir éternellement et il le sait. Le Pantin le traque depuis trop longtemps déjà.
1. Chapter 1

**Manga: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Genre: Aventure/Drame/Action/Angst (?)/Tragedy (?)**

**Pairings: Aucun, si ce n'est ceux que vous voulez voir.**

**Rating: ... T... (M...? Pour le langage peut-être ?)**

**Personnages: Dixième Génération.**

**Orthographe****: Bonne chance...**

**Nombre de chapitres: 10**

**Note de l'auteur: Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, Geek-naval est de retour à presque exactement la même période que l'année dernière pour motiver les étudiants, nos chers troisièmes et les bacheliers dans ces épreuves! (pour ma part je suis en vacances donc je peux me le permettre...) Merci qui ? Merci qui ? ... Oui je sais.**

**Je suis donc de retour pour cette fiction que j'ai entamée presque après avoir fini de publier Souvenirs Souvenirs (oui, elle a presque déjà un an et ? ... Oui j'ai mis presque un an pour faire dix chapitres et ?) et je viens tout juste de la terminer (enfin...), je la partage donc aujourd'hui avec vous.**

**Je préviens de suite, l'histoire est triste, presque cynique par moment, mais je pense que les personnages ont le droit d'être comme ça après ce que je leur ai fait... Sadique moi ? Si peu...**

**Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez cette fiction.**

**Question: arriverez-vous à trouver qui est le narrateur avant la fin du chapitre...?**

* * *

**Le Pantin du Ciel**

**Chapitre 1 : Run and Hide yourself**

Je cours à toute allure à travers une forêt dense. Les branches lacèrent mon visage avec force mais je ne ralentirai pas ma course pour si peu. De celle-ci, ne dépend pas seulement pas survie et je ne le sais que trop bien.

Un bruit derrière mon dos me fait redoubler d'allure mais je garde les carreaux de mes lunettes greffées sur mon crâne braqués sur ma route. Mon souffle erratique fait battre ma poitrine mais toute mon attention se concentre sur mes jambes et je galope entre les racines qui manquent à chaque pas de me faire basculer dans le vide. Les feuilles se font violence contre mes joues mais je ne peux pas tendre mes bras pour me protéger. Ceux-ci tiennent avec force ce que je protège, mon fardeau.

Il n'y a pas que ma survie en effet.

L'une des racines parvient à réaliser sa mauvaise œuvre et je tombe dans un bruit sourd qui est bientôt suivit de bien d'autres qui émettent de ma longue chute sur les feuillages morts. Aussitôt stabilisé, je ne prends pas le temps de retrouver mes esprits que mes pieds ont déjà entamés la suite de ma fuite et malgré la boue qui obscurcit ma vision sur mes lunettes, je continue ma marche forcée. Je ne sais qu'ensuite que quelques secondes auraient été bienfaitrice pour mon cerveau, mais celui-ci ne me le fait remarquer que lorsque je rencontre avec violence l'eau glacée de la rivière. Les remouds me surprennent et je commence presque à paniquer quand mon fardeau nous remontent à la surface, Archimède oblige.

A la surface, je m'agrippe à ma malédiction comme à une bouée et recrache avec violence l'eau de la rive qui s'est infiltrée dans mes poumons. Une vague vient percuter mon visage et je ne peux ressortir ma tête qu'après quelques secondes sous le torrent. Mais enfin, je parviens à suivre le rythme du courant et laisse les tourbillons m'entraîner au plus loin et surtout, au plus vite.

Mais même l'eau vive ne parvient pas à faire échapper à mon oreille, ce sifflement si caractéristique. Brusquement, je sens un à un mes muscles se tendre et ma tête se relève pour scruter les airs avec méfiance. Sa silhouette se dessine alors et mes yeux s'écarquillent de peur.

Pris d'un élan de panique, je prends une immense bouffé d'aire avant de plonger avec force sous la surface, mon fardeau sous mon corps, utilisant mes dernières forces pour le forcer à rester immerger. L'exercice est plus que difficile et de nombreuses fois je me retrouve à l'air libre alors que j'aimerai tellement plonger pour ne plus remonter.

Oh oui tellement.

Mais finalement, la survie reprend le dessus sur la bêtise et mon fardeau me garde à la surface contre mon grès. Le souffle difficile, je regarde de tous côtés, pour j'espère, ne pas Le voir.

Le courant, devenu calme au fil des minutes, me porte jusqu'à la berge où je me laisse porter. Ma main vient alors presque automatiquement reprendre sa place habituelle sur la poignée de la boîte que je transporte. Mon souffle revient peu à peu mais je sais que je n'ai que peu de temps et mes jambes flageolantes parviennent néanmoins à me porter jusqu'à la pénombre mon ami des arbres de cette forêt. Je me laisse misérablement choir entre les feuilles et me retourne dans un dernier sursaut vers la berge.

Je me tapis entre les feuilles, mon fardeau sous le corps et je sens alors l'adrénaline disparaître peu à peu de mon organisme. Mon état devient presque second et je me bats avec ma conscience pour que celle-ci reste maître mais ce combat semble déjà perdu avance.

Depuis combien de temps déjà me bas-je ?

Trop sans doutes, car mes yeux se ferment lentement, contre ma volonté mais je sais…

De ma course ne dépend pas uniquement ma survie.

Je le sais pourtant.

Une ultime vague de terreur m'envahie quand j'entends une nouvelle fois le sifflement à mes oreilles. Cette fois, mon corps se tend comme un arc et ma respiration se fige.

Pas maintenant…

Un bruit sourd et je Le vois.

Lui.

Plusieurs noms s'offrent à Lui de nos jours : le Dévoreur, le Monstre,… Le Pacificateur aussi…

Nous, avions une appellation bien précise pour Lui, même si elle s'est perdue depuis le temps que nous nous battons. Ou que nous fuyons dans mon cas.

Il scrute les environs, cherchant son dû certainement. Je me force à ne regarder que ses pieds et fait disparaître mon existence, malgré la terrible envie qui me prend de lever mon visage vers le Sien. Pour Le voir… Le regarder au moins une fois.

Mon pouvoir est entièrement dédié à mon corps dont la présence doit être maintenant indétectable et la boîte, donc ce qu'elle contient a arrêté de se manifester pour ma plus grande joie.

Et cette dernière prend le pas sur la peur quand j'aperçois à ses pieds, le reflet d'une lumière rouge. Après tant d'années, je sais ce qu'elle signifie. Ais-je vraiment courus autant ? Je n'y crois pas, c'est du domaine de l'invraisemblable… Ou de la chance que l'Autre est oublié un certain détail propre aux créatures vivantes.

Il semble quelques secondes totalement immobile, cherchant simplement ce qu'Il doit faire mais semble se résoudre à disparaître de la rive dans un nuage de poussières que je me force à ne pas regarder.

C'est trop dur.

Le silence redevient alors Maître des lieux et je laisse une inspiration douloureuse d'insinuer dans ma poitrine. Je pose mon front délicatement sur la surface travaillée de mon fardeau.

C'est fait… Je Lui ai échappé… Pour la énième fois je crois…

Doucement, mes pensées disparaissent les unes après les autres. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je reste ainsi. Ma longue course associée à mon séjour accidentelle dans l'eau froide va avoir raison de moi. Même Lui n'aura pas eu le dernier mot, rageant non ?

Dans les derniers instants de ma conscience, j'arrive à percevoir à travers le bruit des feuilles portées par le vent, un sifflement d'un tout autre genre que le précédent. Ma tête se redresse imperceptiblement et je retiens une larme qui obstruerait mes carreaux fixes. Je force ma respiration à reprendre un rythme contrôlé et mes lèvres à former cette position si difficile dans mon état. Plusieurs fois, mes tentatives se révèlent échecs et je puise dans mes dernières réserves pour obtenir un son correct. Quand enfin, mes lèvres laissent échapper un bruit convenable, ma tête s'effondre contre la surface noire et je sens mes yeux se clore doucement contre ma volonté.

Non, il ne faut pas.

De mon sort, ne dépend pas uniquement ma survie.

Que se passera-t-il si je meure ici ?

Je n'ai pas le droit … Je n'ai pas le droit … Pas ici… Pas maintenant… Encore juste un petit peu…

Une main se pose sur ma tête et mon corps ne se braque même pas si mauvaise intention il y a, trop épuisée pour cela. Celle-ci caresse mes cheveux avec douceur et je reconnais au toucher l'un de mes compagnons. Des larmes viennent brouiller ma vue et l'homme ôte avec douceur mes lunettes protectrices, les glissant sous son large manteau. Je me sens élever dans ses bras et je laisse tomber ma tête contre son torse. Enfin, Morphée vient enrouler ses bras tout comme les siens autour de moi et mon esprit sombre dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

oOo

Un crépitement à mon oreille à raison de mon somme réparateur et avec lenteur, mes paupières s'ouvrent pour découvrir un feu près de mon visage. Les flammes dansent devant mes yeux et je scrute pendant un temps indéterminé le parcourt de la langue de feu sur le bois. Je voudrais presque y toucher, mais je remarque alors contre ma poitrine une boîte bien trop connue. Mon fardeau.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je me réveille entièrement et parvient à entendre de l'autre côté du feu, les voix caractéristiques de mes compagnons, en plein débat. Je me concentre un peu et suis avec difficultés la conversation qui se veut animée.

« Il n'est pas en état de continuer ! Fait le plus en colère, je suis guérisseur pas médecin ! »

Notre seul soutien médical. Il ne combat presque jamais, se réservant le droit de palier à nos blessures après des altercations plus ou moins sévères. Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait décidé de lui-même, le choix s'est vite imposé dans la troupe sans son avis.

« Comment veux-tu faire ? dit un autre, calme lui, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'aider. »

Notre meneur. Calme et réfléchis, assagi par les années. Plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il était.

« Les médicaments sont morts pendant la bataille, déclare un dernier, on ne peut rien faire pour lui. »

Le troisième. Sans doute le plus lunatique de la bande. D'un calme et d'un silence olympien, pour entrer subitement dans une colère noire. Lui, les années ne lui ont pas réussi. Il cache mal les douleurs et blessures qu'il a reçues tout le long de notre fuite. Et je ne parle pas ici de son oreille droite enrubannée depuis trois ans.

« On ne peut pas le laisser crever comme ça ! S'énerve le premier, … allons-y. »

A ces mots, je me retourne avec peine pour observer du coin de l'œil le cinquième membre de notre petite troupe. Comme je l'imaginais, il n'est pas très loin de moi et garde un visage on ne peut plus neutre, les yeux clos.

« Je suis dans un tel état ? » Murmure-je doucement.

Celui-ci redresse un tantinet les yeux et fixe mes pupilles des siennes. Pour toute réponse, l'homme hoche lentement la tête et je soupire. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours moi qui sois dans ces situations ? La surprise semble être passée de l'autre côté et j'entends très clairement la suite de la discussion.

« Mais ça va pas ? demande son vis-à-vis, tu t'imagines vraiment qu'ils nous laisseront entrer comme ça ?

- Ils ne voudront jamais de nous, renchérit le deuxième, ils nous adorent autant qu'ils nous craignent.

- Ils feront bien ça pour le Porteur ! Ils nous doivent bien ça !

- Ils ne nous laisseront pas entrer ! Commence à élever le ton le meneur du groupe mais toujours aussi calme, qu'importe la Cité Libre, aucune ne voudra nous laisser mettre un pas sur leur sol de peur qu'Il nous suive !

- Une le fera si une certaine personne le demande !

- Il y a trop de risques, déclare le troisième, son arme dans les bras. Si des extrêmes s'y trouvent, il risque d'avoir des problèmes… Et de plus nous sommes bien trop loin ! Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui demander son aide…

- On a déjà passé les montagnes, l'ignora le médecin d'infortune, et nous sommes en Italie depuis des jours maintenant !

- On s'est tant rapproché ? Demande l'homme à la lame surpris.

- Oui, soupire le deuxième au plus calme, nous pourrions y être en environ une journée de marche intensive.

- Nous ne sommes pas en état ! Déclame le brun en se retournant vers le guérisseur, et lui non plus !

- Nous le porterons sur notre dos à tour de rôle !

- Tu nous crois vraiment capable de ça après la course que nous venons de faire ? Ça fait plus de quarante-huit heures qu'aucun de nous n'a dormies !

- Oh on a fait pire ! S'exclame-le surexcité, son état est trop préoccupant pour que nous le laissions comme ça ! Et Il ne nous suivra pas et vous le savez. Pas pour l'instant, on a plusieurs jours devant nous !

- Quant bien même personne ne voudra de nous là bas…

- Je demande sa voix ! » Hurle l'homme hors de lui.

Il désigne du doigt la silhouette dans mon dos. Le regard des deux autres se fixent doucement sur celle-ci et attendent son verdict. L'homme met un certain temps avant de répondre, sous mes yeux et les leurs. Il lève ses mains et commence avec lenteur sa réponse en signes, ses mains prenants diverses positions que même mon cerveau embrumé comprend, la force de l'habitude.

_Il a besoin de soins._

Juste ces mots mettent fin au débat. L'homme à la peau mate gagne et les autres ne disent rien. La 'voix' de la raison à 'parlée' et ils se rendent à l'évidence. Nous irons. Là bas.

A cause de moi.

Les décisions de font rarement avec nos voix, au Muet et moi. Au début de notre périple, tour à tour ils venaient nous demander nos avis, mais le temps a eu raison de leur patience et devant notre silence récurant, ils ne nous appellent que lorsqu'ils se trouvent indécis.

Car oui les deux autres l'étaient. La raison contre le cœur.

Rarement le Sans Voix répond mais il semble avoir voulu faire une exception aujourd'hui, donnant le La à la décision final. Mon état doit vraiment être préoccupant.

Et de mon sort ne dépend pas que ma survie.

oOo

C'est dans les bras du Silencieux que je me rouvre mes yeux. Il est assis en tailleur sur le sol, les bras enroulé autour de mon corps, mon fardeau entre nos deux torses. Il semble s'être aperçu de mon réveil car je vois ses lèvres mimer des mots que je ne comprends qu'au bout de la troisième tentative à cause du tambourinement incessant dans ma tête. Je réponds d'une grimace à sa question et une simple main sur mon front me fait soupirer d'aise, tant sa fraîcheur apaise ma douleur. Malgré la braise que je supporte sur mon crâne, tout mon corps lui, frissonne et mon aîné resserre sa prise autour de moi afin de me procurer un peu de sa chaleur. Mes paupières se referment doucement, je ne souhaite pour autant pas retomber dans le sommeil et tente de trouver auprès de moi la présence de mes autres compagnons d'infortune.

Un claquement de langue au-dessus de moi me fait comprendre que le Muet appelle quelqu'un et je sens bientôt une autre main sur mon front brûlant. La paume est calleuse par le maniement de l'épée, la Pluie y suintant et apaisant ma fièvre d'une douce flamme de la Tranquillité.

« Son état n'a pas l'air d'être trop grave, murmure l'épéiste, sans doute dans la volonté de ne pas me réveiller.

- Il s'est stabilisé mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il tiendra de cette manière, dit une voix que je reconnais comme notre guérisseur.

- Les bêtes reviennent, déclare une voix plus lointaine, … RAS. On peut commencer à bouger. Takeshi, éclaireur ?

- Yosh. »

Je devine que l'épéiste utilisera le moineau afin de scruter la route devant nous, son chien a déjà dû faire pareil précédemment. Je me sans hisser par des bras puissants sur le dos de mon porteur à la voix éteinte et je me laisse rapidement bercer par sa marche légère. Mon poids plume ne doit pas le déranger outre mesure je suppose.

oOo

Le voyage a duré presque vingt-heures que je n'ai pas vu, fièvre oblige. Afin de minimiser l'effort pendant, mes compagnons se sont relayés toutes les heures pour me transporter sur leur dos, mon fardeau toujours dans mes bras. Personne n'a le droit de le toucher ou bien de me l'ôter.

C'est mon fardeau.

Ma conscience est un peu revenue depuis la dernière demie heure, bien que je sois toujours un peu confus. De mon piédestal, j'observe en silence l'allure de mes amis. Depuis toujours je ne peux les contempler que d'en bas et depuis que je ne regarde que mes pieds, j'en ai presque oublié leur visage. Ceux-ci sont fatigués à travers leurs capuches rabaissées. Leurs vêtements sont usés pour la plupart et tous semblent avoir oublié le confort des tissus neufs. Ce cas n'est pas rare néanmoins. Trop de personnes sont dans leurs cas, mais seuls eux se battent réellement face à ça.

Non, je nous jette des fleurs.

Nous ne sommes que des fuyards incapables de faire face à la réalité et nous le savons.

Enfin, la limite d'une ville perdue au milieu de nulle part se dessine devant nous et mes compagnons s'arrêtent se préparer. Notre troupe de capes noirs et sans visage est bien trop connu et nous devons rester discret au sein même de la ville. Ils me descendent du dos de notre guérisseur et me débarrasse en silence de mon sombre tissu. Il me fournisse un sac à dos que je place devant moi, une main à l'intérieur, tenant toujours mon fardeau.

Non, je ne lâcherai pas.

Chacun délaisse tour à tour les capes qui nous masquaient et s'arrange pour faire figure de simples voyageurs à la recherche d'un logis et d'un couvert. Nombreux sont dans ces cas là dans cette Europe en guerre et nous ne feront pas tâches à notre époque.

Puis, vint la fameuse entrée dans la ville.

Je profite d'un rare moment de lucidité face à la fièvre pour regarder autour de moi, les yeux bas. Je peux facilement discerner d'anciennes traces de combat : des murs délaissés au sol, des cicatrices plus que visibles sur l'asphalte… Cet endroit a longtemps été une zone de guerre abandonnée avant que de rares hommes viennent y retrouver refuge. Ces rares villageois hors de leur logis nous regardent de travers et la plupart baisse les yeux à notre approche et s'éloigne de peur. Mais notre troupe les ignore royalement et nous continuons notre route à travers cette ville de débris pour l'ensemble. Finalement, le groupe s'arrête près d'une ruelle où un garçon semble absorber par la réalisation d'un jeu particulièrement complexe, les yeux pourtant indifférents. Son haut de crâne est orné d'un grand chapeau dont les deux grands yeux semblent me scruter, mais j'en ai bientôt que cure, à la vision de l'objet qui repose calmement sur sa poitrine, d'une couleur bien pâle au vu de ce qu'elle a été autrefois.

Notre meneur s'adosse au mur près de lui, tandis que les deux autres scrutent en silence les rues mal famées, le Muet restant à mes côtés.

« Oya Oya, murmure le jeune garçon, pourquoi faut-il que je sois de garde juste aujourd'hui … ?

- Il ne devrait pas être à notre poursuite pendant plusieurs jours, déclare le blanc, vous n'aurez pas de problème.

- Les états d'âmes de l'Autre vous sont inconnus … Répond avec un flegme déconcertant.

- Nous n'avons besoin que de voir un médecin. »

Cette fois, la tête d'indifférent se redresse un peu de la contemplation de son jeu et ses yeux verts se greffent sur mon visage. Je le sens presque regarder jusqu'à mon âme mais je soutiens ses pupilles de mes orbes fatigués.

« Alors c'est le Porteur même qui est souffrant hein … ? Murmure-t-il pour lui-même avant de reprendre, ils ne voudront pas de vous.

- Nous souhaitons juste des médicaments et un médecin ! S'insurge le guérisseur.

- Les médecins ne sont plus autorisés à sortir hors de la Cité Libre. Trop dangereux.

- Il est vraiment mal en point !

- Mais vous êtes chanceux, le coupe l'adolescent, je ne suis pas aux ordres du Boss de cette cité … »

La conversation est terminée. Le jeune garçon se redresse et je remarque qu'il est à peine plus grand que moi, n'étant déjà pas bien haut vis-à-vis de mes compagnons. Il nous intime d'un regard de le suivre et nous nous engouffrons dans la ruelle délabrée qui semble sans fond. Elle semble car en réalité, nous l'avons déjà dépassé depuis longtemps et même mon cerveau embrumé par la fièvre peu le dire. Finalement, le jeune garçon s'arrête face à un mur et se retourne pour nous faire face.

« Ici, dit-il simplement, mais ne vous attendez pas à un accueil très chaleureux. »

Sur ces mots qui n'attendent pas de réponse, il disparaît lentement sous nos yeux. Dans des conditions normales, j'aurais reconnu tout comme mes compagnons l'illusion, mais aujourd'hui, je suis bien trop fatigué pour la détecter. Le Muet me pousse dans mon dos et nous traversons le mur sans encombre.

La vision à laquelle nous faisons face ensuite nous déstabilise tous un peu. Les lieux ont bien changés depuis le temps et la Cité Libre d'ici peut se vanter d'être la plus impressionnante parmi toutes les autres. Mais malgré tout sa splendeur, la sombre réalité de cette opposition secrète cachée sous les ruines même de la ville à la surface se fait ressentir. Un plafond de terre, des murs de pierres grossièrement taillées dans la hâte de la fuite… Par ailleurs, le ciel de la cache est soutenu, je le remarque en levant un peu les yeux, par de grands anneaux flamboyants, tournant sur eux-mêmes dans une lenteur calculée. Leurs apparences m'est familière et je ne tarde pas à me rappeler que lui aussi est coincé dans cette ville, tenant presque à lui seul, l'endroit sur le fil de la mort à tout instant.

Ma contemplation des airs faite, je ne m'attarde que peu sur le paysage autour de moi, de gens comme les autres. De nombreuses personnes, le visage haut cette fois, passent à nos côtés sans détourner le regard. La plupart sont des combattants et les autres se savent juste en sécurité à travers ses murs, leur pire ennemi à l'extérieur. Nous avançons, tentant de nous faire le plus discret possible, à travers la foule en plein troc de produits en tout genre.

Malheureusement, il y a toujours ceux qu'il ne faut pas. Ceux qui ferraient mieux de rester dehors et d'y crever en silence.

Une femme tenant un cageot laisse tomber celui-ci à terre et nous observe de ses yeux affolés. Nous l'ignorons en baissant la tête, sachant pertinemment comme les choses vont tourner dans peu de temps. Je vois du coin de l'œil cette femme tendre un doigt tremblant vers nous et murmurer quelque chose qui fige les passants à ses côtés. Ces deniers se retournent vers nous et la foule se raréfie autour de nous à l'entente de nos noms. Enfin, du mien.

« Le Porteur … » Entends-je pour le début.

Les gens commencent à faire un cercle parfait à nos côtés qui s'agrandie au fur et à mesure que mon titre se suit de ce qui lui est lié.

« La Boîte … Pandore …Pandore ! »

La foule est de plus en plus paniquée et nombreux sont ceux qui cherche déjà refuge loin de nous. Nous sommes forcés de nous arrêter et les regards autant haineux que respectueux se font de plus en plus nombreux. Ma fièvre semble monter d'un cran à leur murmure et je retiens un gémissement de douleur. Je suis retenu par mon camarade silencieux qui reste insensible à ce mélange de sentiments si intense. Nous restons un temps ainsi, alors que le peuple libre tremble de tous côtés autour de nous.

Puis il vient. Le Chef de ces lieux.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'ai-je pas vu ? Se souvient-il de moi ? Je ne fonde pas trop d'espoirs la dessus.

… En même temps je m'en moque.

Il arrive accompagné de notamment deux hommes sur lesquels je m'attarde un peu. L'un, aux cheveux châtains, laisse lui reposer sur son torse un vieil objet à la couleur délavée, vestige des temps anciens et d'un ami tombé. D'ailleurs, une autre de ces reliques est elle aussi installée sur sa poitrine. Aucune couleur pour celle-là. Le deuxième homme, des cheveux flamboyants d'une teinte pourpre éclatante, semble surpris de nous voir et sous ses yeux légèrement écarquillés, je peux clairement distinguer de larges cernes. Je ne me suis pas tromper sur l'identité de la personne qui tient à bout de bras cet endroit, usant de son pouvoir jusqu'à ses propres limites.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda le ''Boss'' avec violence.

- Nous ne sommes là que pour voir un médecin et rien d'autre, répond acerbe notre génie, meneur et accessoirement, l'homme qui peut s'opposer à ce pseudo-homme sans vouloir lui coller une certaine chose dans un certain endroit.

- Vous allez L'emmener jusqu'ici !

- Il nous a déjà attaqué hier et Sa faim a pris le dessus, rétorque notre épéiste, Il ne viendra pas nous poursuivre pendant un bon moment.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?! Je vous signale que la France à capituler il y a deux semaines et qu'Il peut s'y rendre comme bon lui semble !

- Sawada ! Hurle notre guérisseur, nous sommes seulement ici pour un instant alors mollo sur le ton ! Nous avons largement mérité le droit de voir un médecin pour le Porteur !

- C'est trop dangereux- !

- Moi je les y autorise. » Déclare une voix.

Je suis presque surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Sa silhouette se dessine à travers la foule qui laisse un espace respectueux entre eux et le jeune homme. Il est grand, une coupe reconnaissable et son arme fétiche à la main. J'espérai presque ne pas le voir pour tout dire et je baisse les yeux, honteux.

Le Boss se braque à sa venue et fixe avec méfiance l'ancien détenu.

« Pour qui te crois-tu ? Siffle-t-il, tu minimises les possibles conséquences de leurs venues Mukuro…

- Et moi je pense qu'en tant que protecteur-prisonnier de cet endroit qui empeste la mort, au même titre que le Shimon aux cernes prononcées à quelques pas derrière, j'ai largement mérité le droit de faire venir des invités. »

Les deux hommes se toisent avec violence mais c'est l'illusionniste qui gagne cet échange et le Boss baisse les yeux, capitulant.

« Ne restez pas plus de quelques heures. » Ordonne-t-il néanmoins à la volée avant de tourner les talons, son escorte, dont le descendant aux cheveux rouges à ses côtés, le châtain de l'autre, derrière lui.

Nous le regardons s'éloigner silencieusement, tandis que la foule disparaît elle aussi, partant pour sûrement trouver refuge le plus loin possible. Seuls restent à la fin, Mukuro et notre troupe.

« Vous êtes dans un sale état, déclare-t-il alors.

- Tu le serais aussi si tu courais tout les jours dans une forêt, montagne, ou marais oubliés des hommes. » Siffle l'épéiste.

Ce dernier n'a jamais pu avaler le fait qu'il ne soit jamais parti avec nous ce jour là. De mon côté je ne le blâme plus. Il a déjà payé cette erreur.

Par ma faute.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui, fait-il en me désignant de la main, vous, allez chercher quelque chose de plus présentable. Vous êtes horrible à faire peur. »

Les autres acquiescent dans mon dos et le Muet me pousse pour rejoindre l'illusionniste, toujours la main tendue, m'invitant à le rejoindre. Les yeux bas et honteux, je marche jusqu'à lui et sens une main qui se veut réconfortante sur mon épaule tandis qu'il me mène à travers la Cité.

Je trouve étrange d'être séparé des autres. Depuis le temps que nous nous battons côtes à côtes, leur présence m'est devenue familière et être séparé d'eux même pour quelques secondes avec un autre est désagréable. Mais je sais que la donne est la même pour eux. Jamais ils ne m'auraient laissé avec un homme en qui il n'aurait pas juste autant confiance qu'en eux même. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Tu es tendu, déclare-t-il soudainement.

- Il semblerait. » Répond-je simplement.

Evidemment que je suis tendu. Tu me parles comme ton égal alors que tu devrais me haïr, ce n'est pas une excuse suffisante ?

« Nous sommes arrivés. » Dit-il en brisant mes pensées noires, plusieurs minutes après le court échange.

En effet. Devant nous, se dresse la porte close du médecin de la Cité, comme l'indique l'ancienne. Mais l'endroit semble fermé, ce qui ne semble pas émouvoir la Brume plus que ça. Ce dernier entre sans gène, sans s'annoncer et me fait entrer d'un coup sur mon épaule. Un seul homme y est installé, les vêtements rapiécés, plongé dans la contemplation d'un magazine suspect. A l'entrée des deux intrus, il ne daigne même pas lever un œil et laisse seulement une voix traînante s'élever dans la pièce.

« Nous sommes fermés pour aujourd'hui, dit-il, seuls les cas graves sont acceptés-

- Je pense que vous ferez une exception pour aujourd'hui. » Le coupe l'illusionniste de génie.

Surpris ou bien curieux, le médecin rabaissa un tantinet son magazine pour greffer ses pupilles sur les miennes et quand il me reconnait, se redresse le visage on ne peut plus sérieux, me fixant pendant un temps. Puis, ses traits toujours tendus, il reprend la parole doucement.

« Ils sont tous là ? murmure-t-il.

- Gokudera Hayato est toujours vivant si c'est votre véritable question. » Réplique Mukuro en s'adossant à un mur.

Le docteur Shamal hoche lentement la tête, les yeux dorénavant clos, avant de les rouvrir et de m'intimer de monter sur la table d'auscultation. Je m'exécute et mon fardeau vient naturellement prendre place sur mes genoux mais le médecin ne fait aucune remarque, même si son regard veut tout dire. Il me palpe doucement, vaillant prudemment à ne pas toucher la boîte que je tiens toujours et la consultation traîne en longueur devant ma réticence à bouger ma malédiction de son trône. Enfin, celle-ci prend fin et je subis pendant un long moment le sermon du docteur sur mon alimentation et mon régime de vie. Je ne dis rien de mon côté, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais rien n'y changer. Lui aussi le sait car c'est dans un soupir que la rencontre se termine. Le médecin me donne un breuvage immonde avant de chuchoter une dernière fois qu'il souhaite que me je douche dans les plus brefs délais et me voir dormir sur ce même lit, sinon la « sentence sera implacable. » Connaissant celles de son élève, je n'ose pas imaginer les siennes. C'est donc dans un soupir sonore que je me relève et m'approche à pas lents dans cette pièce dont je n'osais plus rêver tant son souvenir devenait insoutenable.

Les murs sont d'une couleur qui approche le blanc sous ce sous-sol de terre. Un immense miroir trône au-dessus d'un disque ovale de céramique, un lavabo. C'est idiot, mais ça simple présence me fait comprendre à quel point j'ai une vie de merde. Je lève les yeux et observe avec réticence mon reflet.

Ah. Je savais que je faisais peur mais à ce point…

Mes cheveux sont mis longs désormais malgré les coupes récurrentes de Takeshi sur ceux-ci. En bataille et sales. Très sales. Maculés de boue. Je n'ose pas imaginer l'image qu'a eue de moi le pauvre médecin. Mon visage est creusé par la faim et les course effrénées pour ma survie. Sous mes yeux dont l'éclat semble mort depuis des années, s'étalent des cernes que je ne croisais auparavant que chez Gokudera-chi. Mes vêtements sont trop petits et lâches à la fois, rapiécés et sales une nouvelle fois. Je ne regarde pas plus bas, s'en est assez et me contente d'observer ma taille avec un certain dépit. Je suis petit. Les carences, la forêt, la peur ont courbé mon dos depuis trop longtemps, on eut raison de colonne et je ne fais maintenant que dans les un mètre soixante. A tout casser. Le corps est une machine incroyable quand il s'agit de survivre. Elle s'adapte à tout. Qu'importe ce que j'aurais dû être dans un avenir plus indulgent, jamais je ne le serais.

Un à uns, j'ôte mes vêtements, la boîte fixée à ma main ne m'aide pas mais je ne la lâcherai pour rien au monde. Mon regard se porte un dixième de seconde sur mon corps dévêtu et je réprime un haut le cœur. Je suis affreux. Les os saillants et … C'est assez.

Les yeux clos, je me laisse sombrer dans la baignoire remplie d'une eau chaude et claire. La raison pour laquelle ils arrivent à avoir cette denrée qu'est le chauffage m'est inconnue et je m'en fiche. Mon fardeau est posé sur les genoux et je remarque sans autre sentiment que sa couleur d'un noir de jais contraste sans surpris avec ma peau blafarde à éviter le soleil et les espaces dégagés. J'égare mes orbes fatigués le long de mes membres endoloris dont je n'écoutais plus la voix depuis bien longtemps et des fines coupures qui crissent au contact de l'eau avant de ronronner presque avec douceur.

Un à uns, mes muscles se détendent, l'eau à hauteur d'épaules et soupire un long moment. Cet endroit pourrait être un vrai paradis. Mon paradis face à l'enfer auquel je fais face chaque jour. Là tout de suite, l'unique chose que je souhaite est de rester ainsi, dans ce liquide fumant, sans autre pensée, rien que mon propre… plaisir.

Une vaguelette sur ma peau et je me redresse presque accroupis. Mon pouvoir vient de figer une partie de l'eau de mon bain et après quelques secondes dans la même position, le regard figé vers le bas et les muscles bandés, je replonge lentement, désabusé, mon front sur mon fardeau. Shamal doit mettre des flammes de la Pluie dans son eau pour calmer les blessures de ses patients et je suis tombé dedans. Ce n'est pas un mal et oui, je devrais me détendre mais… je ne peux pas. Et la Boîte, innocemment posée sur mes jambes filiformes, ne m'aide pas à penser autrement.

Mon bain a été raccourci par l'arrivée de Mukuro qui venait me donner mes nouveaux vêtements. Son regard sur mon corps était sévère mais je sais que le sujet de sa colère n'est pas moi mais bien lui. Il devrait pourtant, n'est-ce pas là ma punition ? Il devrait m'en vouloir.

Je mange, pour ne pas dire dévorer, le repas qui m'est gracieusement offert par le docteur (depuis combien de temps n'ais-je pas un repas convenable ? Trop car pas même à la moitié, mon estomac menace de me rendre ce que je lui ai donné), sous le regard inexpressif de mon vis-à-vis à la coupe étrange. C'est effrayant comme repas.

Avisant – enfin –, le lit offert par le docteur absent, je m'allonge sur le côté, mon fardeau contre ma poitrine. J'ai l'air d'un gamin avec son ours en peluche mais je m'en moque. Ça fait presque sept ans que je suis ainsi aux portes du sommeil. Et ma peluche est loin d'être inoffensive. Loin de là.

Mukuro lui, se poste devant la porte.

oOo

_Je cours encore il semblerait. A travers les ruines d'une ville cette fois ci. Je saute un à un les murs tombés et manque de m'écrouler à chaque galopade que je fais. Le sifflement retenti derrière moi et je redouble d'effort pour Lui échapper. Mais je sais que je ne pourrais rien faire, Sa vitesse est bien trop importante comparée à la mienne. _

_Je bifurque avec violence à un tournant et aperçoit avec des sentiments mitigés la frontière de la ville se dessiner. Je sais que je pourrais plus facilement fuir mais Lui aussi, pourra augmenter le rythme de sa course. _

_Je regarde trop devant moi et ne fais pas attention à mes pieds qui viennent percuter avec force une enseigne brisée qui me fait basculer dans un bruit sourd dans la poussière. Mon fardeau est toujours dans mes bras et je dois me tourner dans ma chute pour le garder intact. Réflexe inutile. Idiot. _

_Je tente de me relever le plus rapidement possible mais entends déjà derrière moi, un bruit de pas posé dans ma direction. Mes yeux son horrifiés et mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je n'ose pas me redresser et tourne seulement la tête pour contempler Son bas de pantalon, retenant la si tentante envie de croiser Son regard. Combien sont morts uniquement pour avoir osé croiser ces yeux, pour ensuite, ne plus être capable de les détourner ? Trop._

_Je ne peux rien faire face à Lui. Je tremble devant ma situation sans échappatoires et resserre ma prise des deux bras sur mon fardeau, glissant imperceptiblement sur le côté, dans une vaine tentative de fuite. _

_Je vais sans doute mourir ici. C'est idiot, c'est trop tôt._

… _Non, je ne vais pas mourir ici. Car je sais. _

_Je sais que je ne suis pas mort ce jour là. _

_Je sais qu'Il s'est arrêté devant moi et ma tendue la main, main que j'ai refusée en tremblant. Qu'Il a ensuite courbé légèrement son poignet, prêt à me frapper dans un geste qui ne laissera rien imaginer pour la suite._

_Mais je sais ce qu'il est advenue par la suite. _

_La main s'est tendue vers moi mais je n'ai rien senti. Seul un liquide chaud est tombé sur mon visage et c'est surpris que j'aie rouvert les yeux que j'avais clos par la peur._

_Je sais qui s'est tenu devant moi ce jour là pour me sauver, au péril de sa vie. Je me rappelle encore de ce sentiment qui m'a enserré la poitrine quand j'ai vu sa silhouette, si mince entre nos deux corps, Sa main dans son abdomen. De mon ton, indécis et incontrôlé, quand j'ai murmuré son nom, mes yeux s'emplissant de perles salées._

_« … Chrome …n- …_

_- Fuis. » A-t-elle seulement dit._

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire un autre mot que l'on me portait déjà avec force loin de la bataille. J'ai hurlé je m'en souviens. Hurlant comme un fou à son encontre, son nom, encore et encore. Jamais aucun mort pour moi n'avait eut autant d'impact. Sûrement parce qu'elle était avec moi depuis trop longtemps. Je me souviens encore de ses lèvres, murmurant ses derniers mots, à Son égard ou au sien, je ne sais pas. Ce dont je me souviens ensuite, est sa silhouette qui disparaissait lentement pour faire apparaître sa moitié, la possédant de la Cité. J'en suis presque persuadé encore aujourd'hui, j'ai vu ses larmes. Son regard était vairons et c'était bien ses larmes à lui. Je m'en suis voulu et je m'en veux encore pour ça. _

_Même après trois ans._

oOo

Sans un bruit, mes paupières s'ouvrent violemment me tirant de mon cauchemar. Ma respiration n'a pas changé et je dois encore faire paraître que je dors. Imperceptiblement, je resserre mon étau et plonge mon front sur la surface bosselée de mon fardeau, me réconfortant de sa fraîcheur et sa chaleur familière. Oui, les deux.

La porte s'ouvre devant moi et j'aperçois Mukuro à l'entrée, son visage fixant quelqu'un. Il semble vouloir lui intimer de venir mais cette personne ne le souhaite pas. L'illusionniste se tourne vers moi et capte mes orbes bien ouverts, puis revient vers l'invité, lui glissant quelques mots. Enfin, une nouvelle silhouette se dessine et je me redresse en la reconnaissant. Je m'imaginais ne plus la revoir mais elle est là, ses doigts jouant avec le bas de son haut, dans un excès de gène et de honte.

« Bonjour I-Pin. » Déclare-je pour débuter la conversation.

Pourtant je ne veux pas de cette discussion. Non, ce sera trop dur pour moi, ainsi que pour elle.

« Bonjour … Lambo … »

* * *

***se cache* Vous avez trouvé qui été le narrateur ?... Pourquoi je me cache ? Lorsque que j'ai raconté le premier chapitre à l'oral à ma si tendre petite sœur je me suis faite frappée. Motif: "J'avais pas compris que c'était lui! " Donc voilà...**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes. Si certaines vous ont crever les yeux, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler que je corrige aussitôt le chapitre.**

**Encore merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, au prochain chapitre peut-être !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur: **_Désolée pour ce chapitre tardif mais je faisais autre chose :p Merci aux personnes qui ont lu mon chapitre prédedent, et encore plus de remerciements à ceux qui lisent la suit**e****. **_

_**Réponse à Dedeuche (guest): **Merci énormément d'avoir prit le temps de commenter mon histoire et de l'avoir autant appréciée. J'espère que cette suite te ravira autant que le précédent chapitre ^^_

_Par contre désolée pour les plages de narration que tu sembles ne pas trop appréciées mais malheureusement, c'est une histoire essentiellement à la première personne et la narration représente donc toutes les pensées noires des personnages qui sont juste trop importantes pour les mettre de côté. Enfin pour moi hein! Tu fais évidemment ce que tu veux ;)_

_Bon et bien bonne lecture à tous.  
_

* * *

**Le Pantin**

**Chapitre 2: Hide yourself and Run**

J'observe en silence la silhouette de la jeune chinoise devant moi. Elle a grandit, dans tous les aspects et je surprends à penser qu'elle est devenue une beauté durant dernières années.

« Ça faisait longtemps, commence-t-elle, tu vas bien ?

- … Oui. » Ne peux-je que répondre.

Je mens mais comment voulez-vous dire la vérité si affligeante à une personne si innocente ? Je pose mon regard sur la naissance de sa poitrine, où est nichée une autre de ces reliques du passé que je pensais ne plus pouvoir contempler.

« Tu es pâle, continue-t-elle dans un relent de courage.

- Malade.

- Tu n'es pas que malade. »

Oui, et je sais que tu le sais aussi. Tu connais la routine des Porteurs, même si ta malédiction à toi ne viendra jamais te poursuivre jusqu'ici.

« Dis quelque chose … Murmure-t-elle doucement, les larmes aux yeux.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? réplique-je dans un espoir de la faire partir d'ici, que tout roule pour moi ? Que ma vie à l'extérieur vaut mieux que la- … ! »

Je ne l'ai pas vu venir mais dans la seconde, I-Pin est dans mes bras, masquant son sanglot contre mon épaule.

« J'espérai … commence-t-elle sous mes yeux ahuris, j'espérai … tant, tant te revoir ! »

Et voilà. Sa simple présence m'a rendu muet. La simple présence de cette fille avec qui j'ai passée presque toute mon enfance et pour qui même loin des portes de l'adolescence, j'entrevoyais une possible relation, mes sentiments passant de presque-sœur à… autre chose. Mû par ce sentiment autrefois refoulé, je glisse un bras autour de sa taille et glisse mon nez dans ses cheveux qu'elle a lâchés. Je remarque que je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, ni aussi belle d'ailleurs. Mais cela ne fait-il pas aussi quatre ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ? Après ce court entrevu à Moscou où elle séjournait par le plus grand des "hasards"…

Il y a autre chose que je remarque dans notre accolade.

Mon autre bras n'a pas quitté mon fardeau.

Réalisant ce fait, je repousse avec douceur le corps de l'adorable chinoise sur mon torse et pose mon regard sur le sol, incapable de la regarder décemment dans les yeux.

« Je repars le plus tôt possible. » Dis-je simplement.

Simplement, comme toute bonne phrase de rupture d'une relation qui n'a pas, et ne débutera, jamais. Elle me fixe de ses grands yeux noirs, un instant surprise avant de se relever, me surplombant de sa hauteur, moi toujours assis.

« Je veux venir avec vous. »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est pour une fois moi qui ouvre mes deux yeux grands ouverts, surpris, presque choqué de la tournure de la conversation. Je redresse un peu ma tête pour croiser un regard déterminé qui me désarme complètement.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Murmure-je comme pour me rassurer.

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. » Me répond-elle la voix soudainement grave.

Alors là je suis mal. Comment voulez-vous dire non à un tel visage ? Malgré tout, je force ma tête à redescendre contempler le sol dans une intense inspiration.

« C'est hors de question. »

Evidement que ça l'est. Je n'ose pas imaginer la chinoise, ma chinoise, à la surface, face à Lui. Comment pourrait-elle faire quoi que ce soit ? Elle sera dans le même cas que moi devant Ses yeux.

« Si tu as quelque chose à redire, dit le moi en face. »

Non, je ne peux pas te le dire en face. Pas encore. Laisse-moi encore quelques-

« Lambo ! »

Tu ne laisseras donc pas en paix ? Vaudra-t-il réellement que je lève les yeux vers toi et te narrer l'atrocité de notre vie ? L'horreur de la surface ? Les gens heureux, car trop idiots, de la situation dictatoriale qui s'est installée ? Ceux qui souffrent car leur pays n'a pas encore abdiqué ? Comment pourrais-je faire consciemment glisser tes larmes sur tes joues rosies ?

Pour toute réponse, je laisse la main qui t'a enlacée se lever lentement jusqu'à ta poitrine. Délicatement, je pose mes doigts sur ta relique dont la couleur s'est elle aussi détrempée avec le temps, ignorant ton regard interrogateur.

« Tu as déjà un fardeau, chuchote-je, ne pense pas pouvoir m'aider à porter le mien. »

Je sais que ces simples mots lui ont coupés un temps parole. Mais c'est avec hargne qu'elle reprend.

« Il est bien mois important que le tien ! Et sa couleur à lui s'est déteinte depuis longtemps.

- Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il l'a toujours et qu'un jour, je ferai en sorte qu'elle brille de plus belle. »

Ma main reprend sa place d'origine avant que je ne reprenne.

« Mais sans toi. »

Le silence s'installe de nouveau entre nous et j'attends avec appréhension sa réponse. Je refuse qu'elle, ma douce I-Pin, se joigne à notre fuite désespérée pour la survie de tous. C'est mon rôle de la protéger et pas l'inverse. Car si ma tendre amie rejoint les autres, elle n'aura de cesse de Le combattre pour ma simple survie.

Car de mon sort ne dépend pas seulement ma survie. Bien loin de là.

La réponse se fait attendre mais qu'elle vient, c'est sans appel. Ma tête à fait un brusque quart de tour sur le côté et rosie furieusement après la gifle.

« Espèce d'idiot ! » S'insurge-t-elle.

Un demi-tour sur les talons, et mon amie d'enfance sort furibonde, je le sais, de la chambre. La pièce s'enfonce dans un silence sans nom tandis quel lentement, mon visage reprenne sa place originelle. Mes doigts viennent doucement caresser ma peau meurtrie quand Mukuro rentre à son tour dans l'antre du médecin absent, et vient s'adosser contre la porte.

« Quel tombeur de ces dames … » Chuchote-t-il à mon encontre.

Le ton n'est ni blessant, ni méchant. Je n'en ressens qu'une simple tentative d'apaiser l'ambiance morne qui règne ici bas. Je ne réponds néanmoins pas, incapable de faire autre chose que regarder mes pieds se balancer de la table d'auscultation. J'étais plus vif à une époque.

« Allez viens, dit-il en se redressant, les tensions s'élèvent dehors et ils vaudraient mieux pour vous que vous partiez le plus vite possible. »

Sans un mot, je me lève à mon tour de mon trône, me drape dans la large cape que l'illusionniste me tend et le suit à pas lents. Nous marchons dans un silence d'or qu'aucun de nous ne cherche à briser. Lui ne sait pas quoi dire, moi je n'en ai pas envie. Il ne viendra pas pour nous et je ne veux pas d'un autre larbin qui ira à la mort pour moi. Car c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste.

J'observe du coin de l'œil les alentour, qui ma précédente fièvre m'empêcher de réellement contempler auparavant. L'emménagement est sommaire, mais l'électricité et l'eau courante semble être présentes. L'aération est réglée par les nombreuses entrée qui laissent s'échapper ou gardent la chaleur. Enfin, l'odeur surtout... Nous passons devant un renfoncement dans la muraille et l'illusionniste m'explique de quelques mots que ce lieu est sa demeure ou ce qui s'en ressemble. Les gens nous regardent de travers mais je n'en ai cure. Je n'ai déjà pas l'habitude d'en voir autant, ce n'est pas leurs yeux me feront quelque chose. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Je ne regarde déjà que mes pieds depuis trop longtemps. Je sais par contre que mon guide n'apprécie pas énormément et offre sa plus glaciale grimace à qui ose croiser son regard.

Cette paix éphémère ne pouvait pas durer n'est-ce pas ? C'était trop beau.

Sans crier gare, la boîte innocemment posée au creux de mes bras se met à gigoter avec violence et je me fige sous la surprise et la peur qu'elle engendre. A mes côtés, Mukuro écarquille de la même façon que moi ses yeux dépareillés et nous contemplons horrifiés ma malédiction en œuvre.

Impossible. C'est impossible. Tout ceci n'est pas réel et je suis encore assoupi sur ce lit. S'il vous plaît que ce soit ça…

« Ils L'ont amené sur nous ! » Hurle une voix derrière nous.

Aussi vite que nous nous sommes arrêtés, Mukuro prend brusquement sa tête entre ses mains, calant son trident avec ses doigts. Ses yeux rouges et bleus s'écarquillent d'autant plus que la panique commence à s'entendre partout dans la ville souterraine.

« Il a passé si facilement la première illusion … » Chuchote-t-il tremblant.

Je suis moi aussi horrifié, les yeux greffés sur la boîte en mouvement de plus en plus violent dans le creux de mes bras.

Non … C'est impossible …

« Il va Le tuer … murmure-je lentement.

- Fuis gamin, entends-je difficilement à mes côtés, c'est toi qu'Il veut alors fuis sans te retourner. »

Je n'ai pas besoin de son ordre pour commencer à courir comme un demeuré à travers le labyrinthe qu'est cet endroit. Je ne sais pas où sont mes compagnons mais je juge bon de penser que l'homme au trident les a rejoint, eux sûrement déjà sur le champ de bataille que j'entends au loin. Outre le fait que je sente déjà Sa présence quelque part, me cherchant très certainement, je ne sais pas quoi penser des hommes dans le ciel de la Cité Libre, attaquant sans un regard pour les gens de cette ville perdue. Il semblerait que l'Autre est perdu patience après sa dernière défaite face à mes petites jambes et ait envoyé toutes ses troupes me chercher. Enfin, me tuer…

Mon allure ne me laisse pas le temps de la réflexion et c'est avec force que je percute quelqu'un dans ma course, me faisant tomber, une fois de plus, au sol. Je me redresse presque automatiquement pour me figer quand je vois qui j'ai faite tombée aussi à terre.

I-Pin.

Celle-ci me scrute de ses yeux habitués au combat et murmure lentement mon nom de surprise. Je suis rapidement détourné de la vision de ma belle au sol par des cris dans mon dos qui me font faire volte-face. Des ennemis, armés, pointant leurs jouets on ne peut plus dangereux vers nos visage. J'entends ma chinoise stopper sa respiration mais de mon côté, je leur fais déjà face. Avec une rapidité calculée, ma main libre vient ôter ma cape à ma gorge tandis que l'autre laisse pendre mon fardeau le long de mn corps tendu. Puis, d'un mouvement de poignée, elle s'étend devant mes yeux, me masquant la vue de mes assaillants. Enfin, au dixième de seconde près, je laisse mon talent agir comme il se doit.

La cape s'est figée nette dans son mouvement tandis que les hommes en face commence à tirer mais c'est peine perdue. Le tissus autrefois souple s'est solidifiée à temps et repousse les balles avec une facilité qui déconcerte les assassins, à l'entente de leurs acclamations. Je n'ai aucune envie de leur expliquer.

Je retire mon pouvoir qui fait mollement retomber le tissu noir et m'élance vers eux. Ils n'ont rien vu venir et arrivé au plus près, mon deuxième mouvement les abat. J'ai seulement solidifié de nouveau ma cape pour percuter violement les trois hommes qui s'effondre au sol, après une rapide rencontre avec le mur. Mon pouvoir quitte l'étoffe que je replace vivement sur mon dos. Mes pieds font volte face et je repars derechef, abandonnant du même coup, les trois corps sans vie, les nuques brisées par mon attaque, et ma douce I-Pin qui me regarde m'enfuir impuissante.

Pardonne-moi I-Pin, mais je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi.

Je chasse avec résolution les dernières pensées la concernant et me force à ne penser qu'à ma fuite. Je dois le faire.

C'est mon fardeau.

La boîte maudite sur ma poitrine, j'esquive par la force de l'habitude les gens autour de moi, obstacles paniqués dans ma course. A chaque soubresaut de ma malédiction, je me dois de bifurquer mais malgré mes années d'expérience, je dois avouer que les mouvements de celle-ci me laissent perplexe quant à leurs significations. Jamais elle n'a autant réagit qu'aujourd'hui et je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle cherche à faire. Je suis sorti plus que brusquement de mes pensées par un corps jeté sur moi, me permettant d'échapper à un tir porté dans ma direction. Quand je me redresse, c'est une tête blonde que j'aperçois qui se relève déjà, couteaux à la main.

« Fran, dit la silhouette, occupe toi du gamin. Emmène-le loin d'ici.

- Oui Bel-sempai … » Fait une voix étrangement calme dans ce chaos.

Je tourne ma tête pour contempler près de moi, le nonchalant apprenti de Mukuro, lançant des illusions par la simple volonté de son esprit aux assaillants. Celui-ci me regarde de ses yeux indéchiffrables et je le suis docilement à travers les corps et les ruines. Pour changer de mon quotidien.

Je ne l'avais jamais avant aujourd'hui, arborer un autre rythme que l'arrêt ou la marche posée. Le sprint semble aussi être l'un de ses atouts, semblerait-il. Bon nombre d'attaques sont mise à mal par ses illusions et je me surprends à penser que le jeune homme de quelques années seulement mon aîné ferai un bien meilleur Protecteur que moi.

Ou même Gardien.

Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pensé à cette position qui avait été mienne il y a quelques années de cela. Le temps des batailles gagnées, des effusions de joie, des accolades chaleureuses, heureux d'être tout simplement… encore en vie. C'est fini tout ça.

Tout comme les Vongolas.

Mais j'aperçois du coin de l'œil, le dernier survivant. Il est debout, fièrement dressé contre les ennemis combattant dans les airs. Le Boss de la Cité Libre, régit par les Vongolas, laisse ses mains s'enflammer pour mieux s'élancer à leurs poursuites et un à uns, les défaire avec haine. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi en colère.

Je suis soudainement, et de nouveau, sorti de mes pensées par mon accompagnateur devant moi qui a mis un genou à terre et semble chercher son souffle, les yeux hagards.

« Fran ! Dis-je ne me précipitant à ses côtés, tout va bien ?

- Maître… » Entends-je seulement.

Je me braque en pensant aux problèmes qui doivent survenir au front principal et à la raison qui peut avoir fait demander le pouvoir du jeune homme aux cheveux verts par l'illusionniste le plus puissant qu'il ait jamais existé de mémoire d'homme. Il reste dans un état second préoccupant pendant quelques secondes où je reste les yeux fixés sur ses yeux desquels une larme de sang vient lentement s'écouler. Des bruits dans mon dos me tire de mon inquiétude quand je me souviens dans quelle situation nous nous trouvons et découvre avec horreur que nous sommes tout deux face à plusieurs assaillants armés encore une fois, les fusils pointés vers nous. Ils se positionnent et je n'ai le temps que de voir l'illusionniste de talent se placer devant moi, bras écartés, avant de lever une main qui agrippe avec force son bas de manteau. Et les tirs pleuvent dans notre direction.

Je garde les yeux cols derrière mon rempart de chair et tiens à bout de bras le jeune homme debout. Quand les tirs cessent enfin, je retire promptement mes doigts et l'homme aux cheveux verts restent un temps dans la même position. Puis, les balles tombent une à une de son corps et Fran s'effondre au sol dans une inspiration difficile. Pendant ce court lapse de temps, ma main propulse avec force des éclaires verts qui carbonisent les tireurs qui s'effondrent comme un au sol. L'illusionniste de son côté, reprend enfin ses esprits fixant le sol. Il tourne alors un visage fatigué vers moi, incapable du moindre autre geste je le sais.

« J'ai solidifié tes vêtements et ton corps au moment où ils ont tirés, déclare-je avant de me relever lentement, je ne laisserai plus d'illusionnistes sauver ma peau en vendant la leurs. »

Sur ces mots, je le laisse seul parmi les morts et cours de nouveau pour mon fardeau. Chrome-nee, jamais je ne laisserai le garçon que tu as considéré comme ton frère, ou bien l'homme qui t'a sauvée la vie, disparaître. Ta simple perte a déjà été trop pour moi.

Les secousses de Pandore n'ont eut de cesse de continuer et en sont presque insupportables. Jamais la boîte n'a réagit aussi violement et ses mouvements, même après des années de pratique, me laissent totalement perplexe. Et, quand dans un soubresaut plus violent que les autres, je dois me laisser tomber à terre pour le garder dans le creux de mes bras, je suis presque paniqué. Pour quelles raisons ? Pourquoi réagis-tu de la sorte aujourd'hui plus que les autres? Pourquoi ?

Et alors je sais.

Oh oui malheureusement je sais.

Car devant moi, mes sens captent une présence que je croyais avoir évitée, mais qui en réalité, m'attendait.

Qu'as-tu fait ? M'as-tu réellement abandonné maintenant pour rejoindre celui auquel tu te sens d'appartenir ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi m'as-tu amené jusqu'à Lui ? Il est encore trop tôt…

J'ai évité de peu son regard et je fixe dorénavant le sol avec une intensité malsaine. Mes pupilles greffés sur son ombre qui se dirige vers moi avec lenteur, mais trop vite pour que mes pas indécis en arrière ne me mettent hors de sa route, et Lui de la mienne. Je crois qu'hormis ce jour maudit où la Brume a perdu l'un de ses membres, je n'ai jamais été aussi près de Lui qu'aujourd'hui.

Je voudrai reculer encore plus mais j'en suis incapable. Mes yeux remontent lentement le long de sa silhouette que je voudrai tant pouvoir contempler. Mais il ne le faut pas.

Brusquement, et une nouvelle fois, l'on me propulse hors de sa main qui s'était levé pour m'ôter la vie. Incrédule, je me retrouve dans les bras d'un homme à la chevelure courte et blanche, le visage déformé par la douleur.

« Oni-san … » Murmure-je quand il me repose à terre.

Sa respiration est difficile et c'est à cet instant que je remarque enfin la longue plaie béante sur son dos. Il l'a eu.

« Oni-san ! Cri-je de peur.

- Sauve-toi, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille, les autres ne vont pas tarder pour me prêter main forte. Sauf-toi le temps qu'on le retienne. »

Mes larmes pointent à mes yeux. Je sais que s'il reste seul plus de quinze secondes face à Lui, il mourra. Et dans son état, je ne lui en donne pas plus de quatre. Comprenant le fil de mes pensées, il désigne la boîte du doigt, avant de faire face à notre assaillant, avançant lentement vers nous. Mes bras raffermissent ma prise sur mon fardeau et je me force à faire volte-face.

Avec un peu de chance…

Mais la chance n'a jamais été de notre côté depuis maintenant sept ans.

Je continue ma course au milieu des cadavres qui s'amoncellent, m'interdisant fortement de poser ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur eux. L'un des tunnels qui mènent à l'extérieur se dessine doucement devant moi et mes jambes s'emballent. Je peux encore fuir.

Malheureusement, pour la énième fois, des hommes lourdement armés me font face, atterrissant dans un nuage de poussières, et je me dois de ralentir, encore entraîné par mon allure précédente. Soudain, un murmure se fait dans mon dos, je sens alors le sol disparaître sous mes pieds et je commence à paniquer. Mais rapidement, une voix me ramène à la réalité.

« Lambo ! »

Je reconnais derechef cette voix et entame une roulade dans les airs pour ne pas laisser traîner mes jambes dans le sillage. J'entrevois la scène la tête en bas mais l'action n'en devient pas moi impressionnante. Je vois le garçon que je considère comme mon frère, lever un bras de ses yeux absents, un révolver bien connu, et tirer une salve rougeoyante qui tue presque instantanément mes assaillants. Le jeune blond me fait doucement redescendre comme tout au alentour et je l'observe quelques secondes recharger ses armes de billes rouges pour l'une et vertes pour l'autre. A la mort du Boss de la Varia, tombé face à Lui, c'est lui qui a hérité de ses armes, d'après l'un de ses propres classements. C'est ensuite Irie et Spanner qui les ont ''améliorées'' pour que les armes puissent utiliser des balles de chaque éléments et les déchaîner selon leurs attribues, chacun donnant un résultat différent.

Pas le temps de penser à des choses inutiles.

Un regard entendu avec mon frère de cœur et je cours sans me retourner, pénétrant à une allure ahurissante l'un des derniers tunnels vers la sortie encore praticable. J'esquive ou élimine les derniers remparts qui souhaiteraient se mettre dans mon chemin pour finalement cueillir la fraicheur du soir sur ma peau, dont je me moque éperdument. Je ne prends presque pas le temps d'analyser mon environnement – un débarra à l'orée de la ville asservie – et fixe l'horizon, cherchant de mes yeux hagards, un endroit souhaitable pour me cacher.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je cours encore avant d'entendre une gigantesque explosion sur le côté. Je ne connais qu'une chose capable de créer un aussi grand son et je redouble d'effort en déviant un peu de ma route, cherchant ainsi à m'éloigner le plus possible.

Mais c'est un corps lancé à grande vitesse sur un rocher devant mes yeux qui me force à stopper ma course.

Mon souffle s'est arrêté et mes bras commencent à trembler autour de mon fardeau qui reprend de plus belle ses secousses. Il me faut quelques secondes pour pouvoir tourner uniquement mon regard sur la personne qui s'est écroulée au pied de la pierre. Une courte inspiration traverse mes narines quand je reconnais la tête qui commence à se vider de son sang. Mais ce sont des pas de l'autre côté qui ont raison de ma conscience. Car choqué, surpris, étourdi, fou, j'ai tourné les yeux.

Vers Lui.

Vers Son regard.

Et je sais maintenant que je vais mourir.

* * *

_Je remercies les personnes étant arrivées jusqu'ici, au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre._


	3. Chapter 3

_Avec - beaucoup - de retard, voici le troisième chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet ignoble manquement au devoir, mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes de connections à la semaine dernière et je n'arrivai pas à faire un travail correct, le temps passant, j'ai donc décidé de laisser couler une semaine._

_Merci encore à Dedeuche pour sa review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié et j'espère que la suite te ravira autant que les chapitres précédents ^^ (et encore désolée pour le retard...)_

_Trêve de bavardages inintéressants, place à la lecture!_

_PS: préparer vos mouchoirs, je pars me planquer..._

* * *

**Le Pantin**

**Chapitre 3: To Death**

Mes pieds sont figés au sol tandis que mes yeux ne Le quittent pas des yeux. Lui continue Sa marche sans ralentir dans ma direction et je remarque sans réellement en prendre la mesure, un corps dans sa main gauche qu'Il traîne nonchalamment. Cette main d'ailleurs, est plus flamboyante que d'ordinaire, au même titre que Sa poitrine qui brille de milles feux, m'obligeant presque à plisser mes pupilles pour Le voir. C'est normal je suppose.

Je devrais d'ailleurs détourner au plus vite le regard. C'est idiot de Le laisser approcher comme ça mais voilà, je suis tétanisé. Par Ses yeux. Ces yeux vides autrefois si beaux.

Je m'en rappelle encore.

Est-ce pour ça alors que je continue à Le regarder bêtement approcher de l'issus de la bataille sans émettre le moindre appel à l'aide ? Je veux revoir ces yeux d'antan ?

Probablement.

Lui se moque de mes états d'âme et continue, morbide, Sa marche funèbre vers moi. Il lâche le corps qui s'écroule dans un râle au sol, m'assurant du même temps de sa vie et s'approche de moi à pas lents.

Il continue encore à me regarder dans les yeux dans sa marche et brusquement, je sens la colère poindre en moi.

Oui tu me regardes mais ne me vois pas. Tes yeux me scrutent, mais s'arrêtent à mon corps et à ce que je transporte.

Moi, tu ne me vois pas. Non, tu ne vois plus n'est-ce pas ? As-tu déjà pu voir quelqu'un depuis ce jour maudit ?

Ses pupilles se sont braquées vers mon fardeau et la haine prend le dessus sur la peur.

Comme oses-tu me regarder ainsi ? Toi qui ne peux plus voir que ce que l'Autre t'ordonne ?

Regarde-moi, vois-moi. Scrute-mon âme comme tu savais si bien le faire. Juste…

Regarde-moi et non pas ce qui nous relie, toi et moi.

La Boîte est maintenant dans mon dos et l'homme en face de moi s'est arrêté. Il relève doucement Ses orbes vides de tout éclat pour m'observer.

Oui car Tu m'observes mais ne regarde pas ce qu'il faut. Tu ne me vois toujours pas.

Je cherche pourtant son regard dans Ses yeux et cherche à tout pris à me plonger dans cette lumière salvatrice qu'Il savait si bien communiquer. Non, je ne la vois toujours pas.

« Regarde mieux … » Murmure-je.

Il n'a pas attendu et mon ventre se fait rudement percuter par Son poing fermé. Mes genoux trouvent le chemin du sol, une main ceinturant mon ventre, l'autre et bien… toujours à son poste. Lui baisse Son corps pour ramasser la boîte que malheureusement, mes doigts tiennent encore dans leur étau. Il tire des coups secs mais, même le souffle rendu difficile par Son attaque, je tiens bon. Répondant un certain ordre, mon visage entre en violente collision avec Sa main dont la gifle m'assourdit et je m'écroule au sol, des étoiles dansant dans ma rétine. J'ai lâché mon fardeau dans ma chute.

Je Le vois se baisser lentement pour attraper ma malédiction qui deviendra la bénédiction de l'Autre. Pas Lui non. Lui est déjà maudit.

Ses doigts agrippent la poignée et il élève la si petite boîte dans ses bras. Il la contemple un peu avant de déverser Son pouvoir au maximum de sa puissance dessus. Ses cheveux et les miens virevoltent sous la violence et je sens du sol, la chaleur se répandre tout autour de Lui et de mon corps allongé.

Mais la Boîte Lui résiste.

Et j'étends un large sourire sur mon visage à même la terre.

« Raté, chuchote-je dans un souffle reprit, t'y croyais hein ? »

Sa tête oblique vers la mienne et je le sens se pencher sur moi pour prendre mes cheveux avec force et mes pupilles rencontrent les siennes pour un ultime affrontement. Il semble me poser une question mais je me contente de rire sous Son nez, ou à celui de l'Autre sur son trône.

« Tu crois tout de même pas que j'ai passé ces sept dernières années à courir comme un lapin pour seulement t'échapper ? Hein ? Imbécile… »

Je sens presque la rage de l'Autre me foudroyer à travers les yeux vides de l'homme qui va me prendre la vie malgré Lui. Son corps se tend un instant avant qu'Il ne tourne la tête vers la boîte noire dont le motif principal lui revient enfin.

Un taureau dans toute sa splendeur.

Mon entier pouvoir, condensé à son maximum pour faire face au Sien.

Cette fois, j'entends presque son hurlement de son royaume.

Si près et pourtant si loin hein ?

Et c'est à cet instant que je sais que je suis fini.

…

Enfin ?...

Mon vis-à-vis lâche rudement ma tête qui retombe mollement sur le sol et j'attends quelques secondes que la sentence s'exécute. Celle-ci s'applique sans mesure et c'est bientôt le trou noir quand il percute de son pied, mes maigres cervicales.

Je n'ai murmuré qu'un seul nom avant de disparaître, mes yeux greffés sur mon bourreau, recherchant une dernière fois Son éclat, pour l'accrocher à ma rétine une ultime fois.

Ce sera alors que tout commencera et tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.

Checker Face.

Je vais mourir…

Enfin.

« … Tsuna-nii … »

oOo

_Je triture avec lassitude le coin de page que je suis sensé lire avant l'arriver. Mes paupières sont lourdes de tous ces mots dactylographiés et je dois me faire violence pour rester conscient. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire la Céré-… mo… nie d'in-.. de pass-… Oh et puis mince. Mes mains plaquent la feuille sur mes genoux et je tourne ma tête le hublot d'où je contemple les nuages que nous commençons à traverser. _

_Re-mince. Nous arrivons et je n'ai pas eu la force de lire entièrement cette immondice écrite dans ma langue maternelle. Encore que, ne devrais-je pas dire paternelle ? Car la femme qui occupe la place de mère dans mon cœur est bien une japonaise pure et dure. _

_« Allez ! Entends-je un peu plus loin, je savais que le gamin tournerait même pas la page ! Aboule !_

_- Ecrase tu veux ? Rétorque une autre voix, je savais bien qu'il ne finirait pas, on peut toujours rêver… »_

_Ah. Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi je continuais de lire._

_« Vous êtes dur, il n'a même pas dix ans, tente un troisième qui cherche à faire baisser le volume._

_- Et alors ? Et je vois toujours pas pourquoi on doit s'occuper d'un gosse… On est pas baby-sitters merde !_

_- Le gosse en question est un Gardien pour information, réplique le plus diplomate, on fait ce que le Boss demande et on se tait !_

_- Je vois même pas comment ce gamin peut être un Gardien… Franchement, il passe sa vie à bouffer des bombecs !_

_- Il s'est calmé quant même…_

_- Mon cul ouais ! Je paris qu'il connait toutes les cachette maintenant et qu'il les boulotte tous quand on a le dos tourné ! »_

_Mon cœur se fend à chaque mot mais je garde un masque impassible à la vitre. Je glisse une petite main dans la poche de mon jean et y attrape un petit bonbon emballé avec soin. Mes yeux ont dévié vers son innocent emballage et je dois me retenir pour ne pas vomir. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que j'avise le ramasse-ordure sur le côté et y jette la friandise sans un regard. _

_Ce n'est pas comme si je cherchais ces commentaires mais je commence à en avoir franchement assez. Cela fait des semaines que je n'ai pas touchées à un bonbon, leurs reproches ne sont pas légitimes. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'étais complètement idiot malgré mon âge et mes antécédents. Les hommes de la Famille ne me voient pas comme leur égal alors leur supérieur… _

_Je le sais et pourtant, je ne peux empêcher une petite traitresse de passer la barrière de mes paupières closes. _

_« Lambo-sama, fait une voix à ma droite, nous arrivons. »_

_Je ne tourne pas la tête et l'homme s'en va comme il est arrivé. Ce n'est qu'une obligation pour eux et ils ne daignent pas faire plus que ce que l'on leur a ordonné de faire. Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait._

_Mais j'aimerai juste qu'un jour, ils me reconnaissent._

_Mes oreilles sifflent, me faisant amèrement regretter la perte du bonbon qui aurait été salvateur durant la descente de l'avion. _

_Je suis certain que l'on se serait déjà précipité aux côtés des autres pour leur proposer quelque chose pour la dépré-… Me souviens plus du mot… Pas à moi. Et ce, malgré la présence à mes pieds de ce qui fait de moi un Gardien. _

_La piste est enfin en vue. Toute la descente se fait sous mes yeux mais je garde un regard blasé. Je suis las des commentaires des trois de derrière qui s'insurgent face à mon comportement et qui pensent que je ne les entends pas trois sièges devant eux. _

_La chute de l'avion résonne et je grimace sous le crissement des pneus. _

_Il fait beau à cette époque, bien qu'un peu frais je pense._

_L'avion est encore en marche et il faut quelques minutes pour qu'il arrive à destination._

_Je me demande si ce sont les remarques incessantes des Vongolas qui ont fait de moi un blasé dans le futur ? Dixit Gokudera._

_Un éclat sombre à mon hublot accroche mon regard et je me redresse un tantinet afin de regarder de quoi il s'agit. Et c'est là que tout s'envole._

_Tous mes soucis. Toutes les moqueries. Toutes les remarques désobligeantes._

_Mon regard s'illumine et un sourire vient largement étirer mes lèvres. Le voyant ''ceinture'' devient rapidement l'objet de ma contemplation et je saute presque sur mon siège dans l'attente de l'extinction salvatrice de la dite lumière. _

_Enfin, je suis libéré de toutes contraintes sécuritaires et je me propulse littéralement de mon siège avant d'attraper mon sac à dos et me rue vers la sortie sous les cris plus qu'audible de nounous._

_« Qu'il est chiant ce gosse ! » Entends-je._

_Mais le gosse n'en a plus rien à faire. Le gosse sait qu'il est important pour d'autres._

_L'escalier doit à peine être fixé et la porte ouverte que je me rue dehors et dévale les marches avec empressement. Sautant par-dessus la dernière, mes courtes jambes se ruent vers la première personne à me saluer et je plonge dans ses bras. Je me mets à le survoler tandis qu'il tend aux les bras et mon rire résonne étrangement à mes oreilles. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri de la sorte._

_« Extrêmement content de nous voir à ce que je vois ! Sourit mon vis-à-vis avant de me reposer au sol._

_- Ça fait quelques mois qu'on ne l'a pas vu quant même ! Rie un autre._

_- Yamamoto-chi ! »_

_Mes bras s'enroule autour de sa taille et le base-baller s'accroupit pour me faire face et commencer à ébouriffer mes cheveux en guise de bienvenue._

_« Dit au moins bonjour Gokudera ! » Hèle-t-il après étreinte à son équipier._

_Celui-ci, cigarette à la bouche malgré le regard plus que réprobateur du boxeur, tourne lentement la tête vers moi et me toise dans le silence, une moue étrange sur le visage. Puis, dans un grognement, il me tend le petit sac plastique qu'il tenait à la main. Je reste un temps abasourdi avant de prendre doucement le sac entre mes mains, encouragé par les deux jeunes hommes dans mon dos. Je regarde à l'intérieur et constate avec aberration qu'il est rempli à ras-bord de friandises, sucreries en tout genre, de toutes les couleurs, de tous les goûts, de toutes les formes. Remis de ma surprise, la tête toujours penché vers l'intérieur du sac, mes yeux se braquent vers mon vis-à-vis qui continue à fumer l'air de rien._

_« C'est quoi l'arnaque Stupidiera ? Finis-je par ricaner._

_- Mais ! Commence-t-il à s'insurger, mais je t'emmerde stupide vache !_

_- Gokudera ton langage… Soupire l'épéiste._

_- Si t'es pas content tu peux me les rendre ! S'écris-t-il en tendant une main vers moi._

_- Non ! Réplique-je en masquant le dît sac dans mon dos, je le garde. Merci… Gokudera-chi. »_

_L'appellation à l'air de l'ébranler un temps avant qu'il ne secoue le visage et retourne à son occupation précédente après un baragouinement étrange que je ne réussis pas à décrypter. _

_« Eh Lambo, me fait le plus grand des trois, ton deuxième cadeau t'attend à l'intérieur de la voiture. »_

_Le grand sourire fait sa réapparition sur mon visage et il n'en faut pas plus pour que j'ouvre avec hâte la poignée et me rue à l'intérieur de la limousine noire._

_Une paire de bras m'accueille et je plonge entre eux dans un rire retentissant._

_« Tsuna ! »_

_Une main ébouriffe mes cheveux, mes cornes se font la malle à ce traitement et je grogne en les remettants en place, avant de relever la tête. Brusquement, mon humeur en prend un coup._

_« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes yeux ?! » M'écris-je en me redressant à hauteur de son visage._

_Celui-ci est entouré de larges bandes blanches qui lui masquent la totalité de ses pupilles que je devine meurtries derrière la compresse._

_« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, tente-t-il de me rassurer en posant une man affectueuse sur le haut de mon crâne, une simple petite altercation avec un mafieux récalcitrant._

_- C'est grave ? Demande-je de ma voix d'enfant._

_- Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Il leurs faut juste un peu de repos et ma vue reviendra dans quelques jours._

_- Mais ! La cérémonie de passage de la famille Cranco se déroule ce soir ! Et c'est toi qui la préside étant donné que c'est une famille vassale ! »_

_Oh ? Il semblerait que j'ai retenu plus que j'imaginais de cette pauvre feuille… J'en ai fait quoi d'ailleurs ?_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Lambo, répète-t-il, Chorme s'occupera de me faire la visio par le biais de ses pouvoirs et je compte sur mon Intuition pour me sortir d'un quelconque mauvais pas. »_

_C'est plongés dans le silence que nos trois compagnons d'armes nous retrouve. Mes poings sont agrippés à mon jean et mon visage s'est crispé. Tsuna lui, me caresse doucement les cheveux avec une mine gênée, comprenant le pourquoi de mon silence. Doucement, mon frère diffuse à travers a paume une chaleur apaisante que dans laquelle je pourrais me fondre tant elle est agréable, mais rien ne m'empêche de repenser à ses yeux blessés._

_J'aurais du être là. Le Bouclier des Vongolas aurait du être présent aux côtés de son Ciel._

_C'est l'une des rares choses que j'ai retenue des cours de Gokudera._

_oOo_

_Ce sont des murmures à ma porte qui me sortent de mon état second de sommeil. Je grimace contre mon oreiller et tente de replonger dans les bras de Morphée mais les murmures se font persistants et c'est avec bonheur que j'accueille le léger pas de course qui met fin au débat. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever maintenant et une petite ou deux heures de sommeil seront la bienvenue. _

_Malheureusement, le brouhaha environnant du manoir Vongola semble en vouloir autrement et je dois me retenir de grogner contre les sous-fifres aux ordres de mon frère de cœur. _

_Mais ce n'est pas normal. _

_La tumulte est normale dans un repère de mafieux, même à trois heure du matin, cela je peux le comprendre._

_Mais le fait de ne pas réveiller le seul gradé du manoir est une faute, soit un ordre de plus haut. Or, le plus gradé du manoir depuis trois jours, c'est moi._

_Plus agacé par ce manque de zèle de la part de mes normalement subordonnés, je me lève doucement et m'approche de la porte et l'ouvre d'un geste las. _

_Là, un homme en noir, adossé à mon mur, sursaute à ma venue et se précipite à ma hauteur._

_« Lambo-sama ! Bafouille-t-il, vous devriez rester dans votre chambre !_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fais-je de ma voix endormie, une main frottant mes yeux ensommeillés._

_- Rien de grave je vous rassure ! S'empresse-t-il, mais retournez dans votre chambre, ce sera bientôt réglé ! »_

_A ces mots, il me renvoie dans mes quartiers, referme la porte et j'ai l'horrible impression de laisser derrière quand le bruit de serrure résonne dans la pièce._

_Il vient quant même pas de m'enfermer en bonne et du forme dans ma chambre là ? Déjà que lui, je pouvais pas le piffer mais alors là, c'est le pompon… _

_Plus qu'agacé, j'ai dix ans et oui j'emmerde le monde, mes pieds traîne jusqu'à la bibliothèque de mangas que Gokudera approvisionne presque toutes les semaines pour mon plus grand bonheur. S'il savait que je sais…_

_Je tire l'une des œuvres vers moi et j'observe sans émotions, la bibliothèque s'avancer de quelques centimètres, avant de faire pivoter l'ensemble et plonge à petits pas dans le couloir secret. Ce dernier est plongé dans le noir et j'actionne doucement la lumière qui me grille la rétine. Le passage secret des Vongola. Uniquement connu du Boss, ses Gardiens et les rares personnes de confiance de la Famille. Les sous-fifres en bas n'en font pas partie._

_Je marche doucement à travers les couloirs sombres et étroits, avant de déboucher sur une petite pièce de peu d'envergure dans laquelle se côtoient un frigo, un fauteuil et d'imposantes consoles dont la plupart des fonctions me sont totalement inconnues, hormis la PlayStation et ce que m'en a appris Gokudera-chi._

_Bravement, je grimpe la chaise pivotante qui fait face aux ordinateurs. Ma main agrippe la table afin de faire face à l'un des claviers et je tape gauchement le mot de passe de l'ordinateur._

_Reborn-sama_

… _J'ai comme un doute sur l'identité de la personne qui l'a choisie._

_Dans la seconde, apparaissent toutes les caméras du manoir à l'écran, de tous les points de vision possible et j'ai une petite pensée pour Gianini et Irie-chi qui passent des journées entières dans cette pièce exigüe pour surveiller le bâtiment. La main sur la sourie, je clique sur celle qui mène à la salle de conférence où trois hommes sont debout et semblent discuter avec un certain empressement. Ma deuxième main agrippe le casque audio et mon dos s'adosse à mon siège pour une petite séance ciné._

_« Les ordres sont très clairs, il ne faut absolument pas le gosse sache quoi que soit ! » Explique le plus grand des trois._

_A sa reconnaissable crête, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un des seconds de Mukuro et Chrome-nee. Ils ont tous des coiffures bizarres là-bas. Et le gosse en question doit être ma royale personne. Ça me donne plus envie d'écouter tiens…_

_« Vous pensez pouvoir lui expliquer le déménagement impromptu à quatre heures du mat' ? Ironise le deuxième que je ne connais pas._

_- Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, rétorque l'une de mes nounous perso, vous comptez vraiment lui expliquer que le Boss a perdu la boule ?! »_

… _Hein ?_

_Les bras que j'avais croisés sous ma poitrine à la recherche de chaleur, se tendent brusquement, comme la totalité de mes muscles je pense. Lentement, je me redresse sur mon siège et approche mon visage de l'écran tout en augmentant le son._

_« Le Boss n'a pas perdu la boule ! S'insurge le deuxième._

_- Oui d'accord, il est manipulé, mais n'empêche qu'il a déjà commencé à assassiner sans compter ! Et vu les victimes…_

_- C'est certain que, tuer la Mama comme cela… Après ça, on ne me fera pas croire qu'il peut encore se contrôler. Le Boss est complètement sous le joug de l'homme au masque et je ne pense pas que l'on puisse l'en sortir…_

_- Même les Gardiens seront faibles face à lui… Est-ce qu'on a au moins une chance de l'arrêter ?_

_- Tu connais comme moi la force du Juudaime ! Même Hibari-sama ne pourra rien faire… _

_- Evitons d'y penser pour le moment, occupons-nous de mettre le gamin à l'abri comme on nous l'a ordonné. Le Kyudaime a été très clair. »_

_Les trois hommes se salut d'un hochement de la tête et prennent le chemin de la porte._

…

_Je crois que je ne connais pas la fin de la conversation. Je pense avoir arrêté de penser aux mots ''Mama'' et ''mort''. Et je ne crois pas les avoir encore digérés._

_C'est impossible. Non. Je refuse d'y croire un instant. Tsuna… Tsuna n'a pas pu faire ça… _

_Pris d'un doute effroyable, je clique sur d'autres conversations et malheureusement, je crois qu'il faut que je refasse mon jugement._

_Chaque homme, ménagère, cuisinier et technicien semble en proie à des ténèbres sans fins et cet affreux mensonge sur le Juudaime des Vongola est sur toutes les lèvres._

_Toutes._

_Je suis étonnamment calme lorsque mon curseur survole les différents rapports de situation des dernières heures, cryptés pour la plupart que je ne peine pas le moins du monde à déchiffrer. Hors de question que les heures passées dans le bureau de Gokudera-chi ne servent à rien. _

_Tous parlent de la même chose et pourtant, cela n'enlève rien à ce mensonge._

_Faux. Faux. Faux. Faux._

_Impossible. Non. Impensable._

_Je ne peux pas le croire !_

_Les larmes perlent à mes yeux et je me force à scruter en silence le dernier message, reçu à la minute. La voix est donnée au Kyuudaime et sa lecture signe pour de bon la fin de ma retenue._

_L'exécution de Tsuna._

_oOo_

_Il a fallu une dizaine de minutes pour me remettre du choc et je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que je ne suis pas complètement présent. Les mains qui s'affèrent à fermer les boutons de ma chemise ne semblent pas être à moi, le visage qui passe devant le miroir en cherchant une paire de chaussettes non plus. Ce ne semble pas être le visage souriant qui passe un bras autour du cou d'un homme mal cadré auquel il manque une bonne partie du visage sur la photo qui trône sur ma table de chevet. _

_La porte s'ouvre brusquement, me sortant de ma torpeur et je fixe de mes yeux brillants de larmes, les hommes venus en nombre pour m'emmener loin de mon chez moi. _

_Il nous faut quelques secondes pour nous remettre de nos surprises respectives, surprise que je m'empresse d'utiliser à mon compte en attrapant mon sac à la volée et court vers la fenêtre, mon amie la sortie._

_Mais leurs grandes jambes ont raison de ma réactivité et je me fais violement attrapé par le bras avant d'être malmené tel un sac à patates sur le dos de mon agresseur._

_« Lâchez-moi ! Hurle-je, lâchez-moi ! Tsuna a besoin de moi ! Je le laisserai pas mourir !_

_- Lambo-sama écoutez-moi, s'empresse ma nounou principale, les autres Gardiens sont déjà partis s'occuper du Boss. Il faut vous mettre à l'abri…_

_- J'en ai rien à faire ! Je suis un Gardien ! J'ai le droit d'y aller !_

_- C'est contraire aux directives du Kyuudaime !_

_- Il va la fermer le gosse… ? Grommelle un homme à nos côtés._

_- Il n'est pas Mon Boss ! Il n'y a que la Tempête et le Ciel au dessus de moi alors lâchez-moi !_

_- Nous prenons nos ordres du Kyuud-_

_- Lâchez-moi ! »_

_Mon pouvoir s'est dispersé. Après plus d'un quart d'heure à le retenir de tout détruire, celui-ci explose littéralement hors de mon corps, me faisant enfin échapper à la poigne de mon kidnappeur qui tient son épaule douloureuse. Tombé au sol, je tremble de colère, peine, sans doute de peur aussi. Ma main enserre douloureusement mon sac et je déverse mon pouvoir au sein de mon ami et arme, le gavant au possible de cette flamme dont il se nourrit allègrement. Presque à la seconde, le taureau de la Foudre des Vongola apparait entre mes assaillants et moi, surprenant au possible les mafieux, peu habitués à mes explosions de colère._

_Relevé, une main sur l'imposante masse que paraît Gyudan, piaffant dangereusement, je fais briller mes yeux d'une toute nouvelle lumière du haut de mes dix ans._

_« J'en ai rien à faire que ce qu'a dit le vieux. Mon Boss est le Juudaime et personne d'autre ! Je suis le Dixième Gardien de la Foudre des Vongolas et en tant que tel, je vous ordonne de m'amener auprès de mon Parrain ! Maintenant ! »_

_oOo_

_Ces hommes ont mis peu de temps avant d'obtempérer. Tous ou presque faisaient partie de la section de la Foudre et quand je leurs ai rappelés ce léger détail, tout en explosant une bonne partie des ampoules du manoir, leurs jugements ont rapidement changés. Je pense que la présence à mes côtés de mon fidèle taureau y est pour beaucoup._

_C'est trépignant sur mon siège que j'approche du lieu de bataille et je ne peux empêcher mon rythme cardiaque rejoindre les affres de la panique. _

_Les flammes orangées se déversent dans tout les sens, ignorant les arbres et habitations qui avoisinent, réduisant certains végétaux en pierre ici et là. _

_Non…_

_Je saute presque de la voiture en marche malgré les protestations plus qu'audibles de mes chiens de garde qui courent pour m'arrêter. Mon casque est en main, bien vite remplacé par ma bête à corne sur lequel je grimpe en marche. Il galope à travers les arbres et distance avec aisance les pauvres mafieux laisser derrière mais je m'en moque._

_Tout ce qui importe est Tsuna. Tsuna. Tsuna._

_La Mama._

_Tsuna._

_La Mama et Tsuna. L'as-tu réellement fait ? Non, je refuse d'y croire. Pas toi._

_Pas toi._

_Le gentil Tsuna-ni qui continue à prendre du temps pour lui et moi, malgré son emploi du temps plus que chargé. _

_Le gentil Tsuna qui me donne toujours la moitié de sa brioche au petit déjeuné._

_Le gentil-…_

_Oh…_

_Les vielles ruines sur lesquelles je débouche sont tout, sauf ce à quoi je m'attendais. _

_Sang. Agonie. _

_Ces deux mots pourraient à eux seuls résumer la tragédie qui se joue ici._

_Je fais face au dos de plusieurs personnes, je vois le corps d'autres sur les côtés, je vois du pourpre s'étaler, s'écouler sur les vielles pierres, mais il n'y a qu'une chose que je regarde réellement._

_Tsuna. Face à tous. Seul._

_Couvert de sang qui n'a pas l'air d'être le sien. Les yeux masqués par ses cheveux dont un trop grand nombre s'est agglutiné à cause de l'hémoglobine devant son regard. _

_Sa chemise devait être blanche. Son pantalon devait être noir. Ses cheveux devaient être châtain…_

_Tsuna ? Dit-moi que c'est faux… Hein ? Tsuna… ? Tsuna-ni… Tsu-.._

_C'est à peine si j'entends le son de l'os rompu quand il commence à marcher sur un corps étendu à côté de lui. C'est peine si je réalise que c'est dans une tout autre direction qui se dirige. C'est à peine si je comprends qu'il va en finir avec l'une de ses victimes, dans les bras d'un homme transis de peur._

_Et c'est sans préambule que mon pouvoir explose. _

_Je ne sais vraiment ce que je fais. C'est presque comme si la personne qui déchainait la foudre du ciel même n'était pas moi._

_Ennemi ? Ami ? Qu'en sais-je ? _

_Vivant ? Mort ? Indéterminé ? Qu'en sais-je ?_

_Qui ? Quand ? Quoi ? Où ? Pourquoi ?_

_Tsuna._

_Tsuna._

_Mama._

_Tsuna._

_Mama._

_Mort._

_Morts._

_Un cou dans ma nuque et c'est le noir._

_oOo_

_C'est à peine si je remarque la main qui me pousse dans la salle où a lieu la réunion de crise à laquelle je suis convié. Je suis brièvement annoncé et c'est mécaniquement que je rejoins la droite de Gokudera-chi et la gauche de Yamamoto-chi. _

_Les deux hommes ont l'air exténué et diminué au vu des cernes qui commencent à poindre sous leurs lourdes paupières. Je croise rapidement le regard du Kyuudaime auquel j'ai désobéi sans aucun regret et je pose mon casque sur mes genoux dans le plus grand silence, fixant l'objet qui repose au milieu de la table, captant l'attention de tous. Que ce soit mes deux voisins, le vieux Vongola, l'homme aux cheveux longs, une main posée sur son visage, Chrome, Romario, et d'autres hommes dont les identités me sont inconnues et dont je me moque éperdument._

_« Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, commence le Kyuudaime, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de faire un exposé de la situation…_

_- Hormis si vous voulez déplorer la perte à la fois de votre petit fils, votre fils et la femme de votre Conseillé, siffle doucement Squalo qui n'a pas bougé de sa position._

_- Je ne le souhaite pas merci, déclare douloureusement le vieil homme, nous sommes réunis ici pour une seule chose : décider de ce que nous faisons de ceci. »_

_Il désigne l'objet de notre attention et je sens l'audience se tendre, c'est presque si on peut entendre les chaises reculer._

_« Le détruire est impossible, déclare la Tempête dans un murmure._

_- Nous le savons, réplique le second des Cavalonnes dans un calme apparent, nous ne pouvons que le cacher._

_- Oui mais où ?! S'insurge un autre, vous savez aussi bien que nous qu'Il nous trouvera quoi qu'on fasse !_

_- Où est Reborn ?» Murmure-je alors. _

_J'ai ébranlé un peu la discussion à ce que je vois car les regards se font fuyant et beaucoup scrute le Kyuudaime qui grimace devant l'attention._

_« Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles des Arcobalenos, déclare-t-il doucement, passons._

_- Votre Percée du Point Zero pourrait le sceller ? Reprend la Pluie désabusée, les flammes du Ciel seuls-_

_- Je suis trop faible face à Lui, rétorque notre aîné, ma glace ne fera pas le poids face à Ses flammes du Ciel, même seules. »_

_Rien que ces mots arrivent à mettre temporairement fin au débat._

_De mon côté, je fixe l'innocent objet qui trône sur la table._

_Avant de venir observer mon arme à mes genoux._

_« Checker Face en a besoin il nous l'a déjà prouvé, Il reviendra le chercher on doit le cacher quelque part ! S'exclame un homme de petite taille._

_- Et où ? Mukuro ! Hèle l'épéiste à la jeune illusionniste silencieuse._

_- Pas d'idées. Il arrive, répond seulement la borgne._

_- Si même les génies n'ont pas d'idées on est pas arrivé ! Tempête un autre homme qui reçoit les regards noir d'un certain Vongola._

_- Et puis personne ne peut faire face à Lui ! Suffit de voir l'état des deux survivants ! »_

_Mon regard passe de mon arme à l'objet._

_« C'est vrai ! Même Hibari Kyoya est dans un état critique ! Et l'autre n'est pas dans un état plus appréciable._

_- Il est toujours sous le choc ? Demande l'homme aux cheveux argentés au blanc non loin de lui._

_- … Toujours, répond-t-il seulement._

_- J'aimerai bien savoir comment vous allez vous en sortir de cette crise ! » Claironne une voix._

_Si Mukuro voulait faire une entrée triomphante, c'est bien parti. Il suinte de bandages en tout genre et ses cheveux semblent vouloir effrayer le plus humble des coiffeurs._

_Mon regard repasse entre les deux._

_« Comment ça ''vous''… ? Siffle la Pluie à mes côtés._

_- Je ne marche plus, s'explique l'illusionniste en croisant les bras, il faut être fou pour s'attaquer au gamin comme ça. Les seules personnes capables de lui faire face ont toutes échouées. D'emmerdez-vous._

_- Merci de ton intervention Rokudo-kun, dit simplement le Boss, nous nous passerons à l'avenir de tes interventions._

_- Je vous remercie ! »_

_Encore une fois._

_« Alors on fait comment ? Reprend Gokudera, jamais un endroit sera assez solide pour Le supporter._

_- Ce n'est pas forcément fixe, réplique son équipier, rester en mobilité fera l'affaire._

_- Parce que tu crois qu'une personne sera assez folle pour garder ce truc avec lui pour toujours ? S'étonne l'illusionniste qui s'apprêtait à partir dans une volte-face, ça va pas ?_

_- L'idée de Yamamoto est intéressante mais malgré tout irréalisable. Personne de le voudra. »_

_S'en suit une dispute que je n'écoute plus. _

_Mon regard continue de voguer entre mes deux attentions et les voix qui commencent à s'élever ne me font ni chaud ni froid._

_Je sais._

_« Hahaha ! Rigole Mukuro, je voudrais bien voir la tête du pauvre type à qui vous direz de passer son existence à protéger ce truc au péril de sa vie sans retour possible ! »_

_Personne ne me remarque._

_« Tu as une autre solution peut-être ? S'enquit l'épéiste, fais nous profiter de tes talents pour une fois ! »_

_Personne ne me remarque lorsque je me redresse doucement de ma chaise._

_« Il y a une solution ? Se moque l'ananas, ah bon ? Laisse tomber ! Checker plus le gamin, c'est impossible ! J'ai déjà perdu assez d'hommes comme ça ! »_

_Quand je commence à escalader la table, personne ne me remarque non plus._

_« Voilà notre super illusionniste de génie qui fuit la queue entre les jambes quand il approche trop près des flammes !_

_- Voir l'état de l'Alouette m'a suffit, réplique son vis-à-vis, et l'état du pauvre kangourou qui s'occupe de lui !_

_- Lambo ? »_

_Personne ne me remarque quand j'approche au plus près du l'objet tant redouté._

_« Tu n'es qu'un sale rat Mukuro…_

_- Mieux vaut l'être avant de voir sombrer le navire._

_- Lambo ! »_

_J'abats de toutes mes forces mon casques sur l'objet et déverse à nouveau mon pouvoir dans la pièce, au point de faire tomber Mukuro encore instable sur ses jambes et renverser quelques Boss apeurés sur leurs sièges. _

_Quand je me décide enfin à stopper l'afflux de Flammes de la Foudre, le silence s'est enfin fait dans la pièce._

_« C'est moi qui m'en occuperait. » Déclare-je._

_Le silence se profile tout doucement avant que la portée de mon action parvient aux cerveaux des mafieux._

_Devant moi, trône maintenant une magnifique boîte d'un noir de jais incomparable, des reflets verts s'aventurant ici et là sur les fins reliefs la dessinant._

_« Lambo… Entends-je dans mon dos._

_- Il peut traverser le Japon en long en large et en travers en un temps record, reprends-je presque immédiatement, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. Je propose de partir sur le grand continent._

_- Lambo tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Demande Gokudera-chi, perdu._

_- J'ai enfermé ce que Checker Face veut dans le matériau le plus solide du monde et qui peut le devenir encore plus avec mon pouvoir. Je suis peut-être un gamin pour vous mais personne ne se décidera autrement et je suis l'élément de la Foudre le plus puissant. Je sais ce qui va se passer… »_

_Je viens de creuser ma propre tombe et je le sais._

_Je vais en mourir et je le sais._

_Tant pis. Je suis trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui fait tant peur aux adultes non ?_

_Mon professeur aussi a compris ma volonté. Son visage est crispé de douleur mais quand il s'effondre sur son siège, je me permets de respirer._

_« Je viens avec lui, déclare-t-il en se redressant tout aussi vite et m'approchant._

_- Moi de même. » Fait son coéquipier._

_Je descends doucement de la table et les deux me prennent par l'épaule afin de rejoindre la sortie. Le Kyuudaime est trop choqué pour dire quoi que soit et bon nombre de mafieux n'ont pas ouvert la bouche, trop content de reléguer le sal boulot à un mioche, sans aucun doutes. _

_« Vous rigolez là ? Siffle l'illusionniste, vous allez quand même pas donner le truc le plus dangereux du monde entre ses mains à lui ?!_

_- Tu n'as rien proposé Mukuro, réplique Gokudera, Lambo est la seule personne capable de créer un rempart assez puisant pour Le retenir et tu le sais bien. »_

_L'ananas rigole, désabusé par le grotesque de la situation, avant de littéralement se pétrifier à la vue de la personne nous talonnant._

_« Chrome ? »_

_Pas un regard de la part de la jeune femme vers son Maître qui la regarde les yeux exorbités. _

_« Nagi ?! »_

_Pour toute réponse, elle referme la porte de la salle, sans un regard en arrière, sans une once de peur dans son grand œil mauve._

_J'aimerai être aussi fort qu'elle, parce que moi j'ai regardé jusqu'au bout les yeux vairons de son aîné s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure de nos pas, jusqu'à ce que la porte embrasse ma vision._

_Je sais que je vais mourir._

_Jours, mois, années, ce n'est qu'une question de temps._

_Et de comment._

_Je vais mourir et alors ? Tout dépend de la manière._

Mais je n'ai plus à penser à tout ça maintenant.

Car je suis mort.

Enfin.

oOo

Ses yeux sont toujours ouverts mais leur lumière de vie, déjà ternie depuis longtemps, à déjà disparût. Lambo, le gamin vache, le Porteur ou tous les noms que les Hommes voudront lui donner, est mort.

Lui attend quelques instants avant de S'envoler, chevauchant Ses flammes ardentes pour rejoindre le monstre duquel Il est le jouet.

Et Il laisse ainsi le corps sans vie de jeune garçon qui ne tient plus son fardeau, les bras sous son corps, comme s'enveloppant lui-même dans un cocon protecteur pour rejoindre la Mort, celle qu'il attendait et préparait depuis si longtemps.

Oui, il la préparait.

L'homme qu'Il a laissé mourant sur sol rampe misérablement à même la terre pour rejoindre son camarade. C'est quand il touche enfin ses membres encore chaud très certainement qu'un deuxième apparaît à l'orée du bois, tenant son bras blessé dans la main. Il s'est brusquement arrêté à la vue des deux hommes sur le sol et sa lame quitte lentement sa main valide tandis qu'il se laisse mollement tomber contre un arbre. L'autre a réussi à se mettre à genoux et a posé ses deux mains sur le corps du plus jeune. Il laisse son corps s'arquer doucement vers le bien trop jeune sacrifié dans un long râle qui finit en hurlement, tourné vers les nuages qui obscurcissent la vue du ciel. Son cri est long, interminable quand le deuxième le rejoint pour poser une main sur son épaule que l'homme explosif rabat avec violence tout en pleurant sur le corps de son frère de cœur.

Il pleure autant le jeune garçon, que le Pantin dans sa tour d'ivoire.

Pleure-t-il Lui-aussi comme cet homme ?

Est-il juste encore vivant dans cette marionnette ?

Moi, je ne le sais pas.

Allongé sur le sol froid, dos à la pierre nue d'une roche inconnue, je réfléchis et je ne sais pas.

Au bord de la mort, je sens le brassard du Soleil faire sa douce œuvre dans chacune de mes cellules, déversant le pouvoir du défunt ancien Gardien dans mes veines.

Non je ne mourrais pas ici, aidé par un mort.

Deux morts.

Etrange, moi qui n'est jamais voulu de l'aide des vivants.

Mais non, moi, au bord de la mort, moi, connu sous le nom du Muet ou du Silencieux, le Sans voix, je ne suis pas encore mort.

Tout comme les deux hommes en face de moi, je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot.

Tout comme le stupide illusionniste avachi dans la Cité des suites de ses blessures, je ne suis pas encore mort.

Non moi, anciennement connu sous le nom d'Hibari Kyoya, n'ai pas encore décidé de faire échapper l'Autre à mes morsures.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre, _

_En espérant que cela vous ait plu,_

_A la semaine prochaine,_

_Geek-naval_

_PS: pour ceux qui refusent de passer leurs examens dans ces conditions, ma contribution à l'humeur générale des étudiants, lycéens et collégiens sera postée en même temps que ce chapitre. Juste un court one-shot débile et sans prétentions qui ne sert qu'à alléger nos coeurs... Enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse à la reviewde Deudeuch: **_C'est dans mon contrat moral de répondre à toutes les reviews que je reçois. Ayant du temps maintenant, je peux répondre au fur et à mesure en mp mais, ma très chère Deudeuch, tu es une guest. ^^ Je me dois donc de te répondre d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, la seule que je puisse étant dans le chapitre qui suit, je réponds à ta review ici! :) _

_Vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer mais c'était le but de ce chapitre ^^ (moi sadique ? ... Non...) J'aime vraiment (j'y arrive pas toujours...) faire communiquer les émotions que je souhaite dans ce que j'écris. Rire, pleurer... ça signifie que le lecteur c'est vraiment plonger dans sa lecture et c'est gratifiant ! ^^_

_Fautes ? ... Ah bon? ^^_

**Note de l'auteur:** Rien à dire hormis: désolée pour ce léger retard de quelques heures !

Bonne lecture à tous! (je sais que vous êtes là... Mouhahahaha!)

* * *

**Le Pantin**

**Chapitre 4 : What's happened ?**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur un spectacle qui leur est devenu rare : un plafond. Un plafond au dessus de ma tête, moi qui ne voit que le ciel et l'ombres des arbres depuis des années.

Et le Ciel.

Le silence est d'or dans la pièce où je suis installé mais les bruits dans le couloir m'insupportent. Des bruits d'herbivores.

Agacé, je me relève dans un gémissement inaudible et commence à marcher devant l'unique porte de cette salle. Celle-ci passée, je fais face à un véritable désastre. De tous côtés, des gens vont et viennent, des affaires dans leurs mains. Les survivants quittent le navire retrouvé par la marine, gardienne des injustes lois.

A ma droite, je constate un spectacle que j'aurais pu trouver affligeant il y a de ça quelques années : l'herbivore roux est avachi contre le mur et pleure silencieusement, une main devant ses yeux, l'autre reposant sur ses genoux fléchis devant lui. Il fait face à un homme blond que je connais mal, tenant son ami par le genou dans un geste simple de réconfort, glissant de temps à autres quelques mots à l'encontre du mécanicien affligé. Surpris par ma sortie, Spanner – si je me souviens bien – relève la tête vers moi et me fait découvrir leurs pendentifs respectifs, brillants d'un éclat terne et sans vie. Les deux même, seuls leurs couleurs diffèrent : l'un ocre, l'autre jade. Rapidement, le mécanicien revient vers son ami qui lui, n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

N'attendant rien d'autre, je commence ma route vers mon objectif. Traversant sans encombres le long couloir de terre, personne ne daigne lever les yeux vers moi mais je m'en soucis guère. Je suis bientôt au but quand je vois des visages familiers, avachis eux aussi au sol. La jeune fille, la relique à sa poitrine comme les deux autres hommes, les jambes étirées, les yeux regardant le vide tandis que son aîné de quelques années seulement a replié ses genoux contre sa poitrine et semble continuer à pleurer. Le gamin me parlait souvent d'eux et je peux sans peine deviner ce que porte le gosse blond à sa poitrine : le pendentif du même attribut que le mien.

Je ne m'attarde pas face à eux et continue ma route vers une énième porte d'où je sens son énergie se diffuser. Je ne prends pas le temps de m'annoncer et ouvre la porte d'un geste nonchalant.

Je m'attendais presque à ce couteau que je sens pressé contre ma gorge et ne bouge plus, le temps que l'autre s'assure de mes plus ou moins bonnes attentions. L'herbivore qui le tient n'a certainement pas dû bouger un autre muscle que ceux de son bras pour me planter sa lame près de ma carotide. Je ne le vois pas même finir son inspection, ses yeux cachés par sa longue frange et enfin, il daigne baisser sa main et faire replonger l'endroit dans un silence roi. J'avance alors, laissant la porte ouverte derrière moi, lançant par la même un message plus qu'explicite à mon hôte. Celui-ci siffle mais se relève de mauvaise grâce pour regagner le couloir. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il garde ici même. Une certaine relique au cou d'un infernal kohai, endormi sur le lit d'hôpital de l'Ananas ambulant. Ou son Porteur même, je ne le sais pas très bien. Dès que l'ancien assassin disparaît, j'aperçois agacé deux yeux dépareillés me regarder d'un air de suffisance. Il retire d'un geste las son masque et commence à me parler d'une voix rauque.

« Kufufu … L'Alouette me fait l'honneur de sa présence à mes côtés pour mon réveil … »

Ma réponse ne se fait attendre et je tends un doigt plus qu'explicite à mon vis-à-vis qui rire doucement avant de reprendre.

« Tu vas bien ? » Me demande-t-il.

_Mieux que toi_, me force-je à répondre de mes doigts.

« Je n'avais pas l'aide de ce fameux brassard moi … » Continue-t-il en me désignant son bras gauche surmonter par la moitié du Soleil éteint maintenant.

Le silence s'installe quelques secondes avant que l'homme à la coupe fruitée ne reprenne difficilement.

« Alors le gamin est tombé ? »

Je ne hoche que la tête pour répondre et il s'en contente. Mais je vois le chagrin traverser son regard. Oui il s'en veut. Ça fait deux fois maintenant qu'il tombe face à Lui sans rien pouvoir faire hormis s'effondrer et laisser les autres mourir seuls. Cette fois ci était celle de trop, il n'avait jamais pu le défendre comme il aurait dû le faire et regrette comme jamais son égoïsme d'avant.

Un Fruit ne vaut pas mieux qu'un Herbivore.

« Il les a vu … ? » Demande-t-il alors.

Haussement d'épaules.

« Et toi ? »

Son ton est légèrement différent. Il attend une réponse, ses yeux me perçant jusqu'à mon âme, son cœur certainement battant dans sa poitrine. Il y a chez tous ceux qui L'ont connu, une fascination malsaine à Son encontre. Je prends alors mon temps avant de positionner mes mains. Si je les ai vus ? Bien sûr … que non.

_J'aurais fini comme les autres._

« Oui, répond-il, c'est effrayant n'est-ce pas ? Que nous, nous deux, n'osions pas lever les yeux face à Lui … Qu'on ne puisse pas même croiser Son regard sachant pertinemment qu'on ne le détournera que quand la Mort nous aura fauché par Sa main. Tu en sais quelque chose… »

_Tu parles trop._

« Et toi plus que d'habitude… »

Je détourne la tête en levant la tête, signalant ainsi mon mécontentement. Lui me scrute encore en silence avant de se redresser lentement sur son lit provisoire, veillant sans s'en rendre compte à ce que son élève reste plongé dans son sommeil. Finalement, il se décide à poser sa question.

« Ce n'est pas terminé n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y aurait presque de la supplique dans la voix mais je dois rêver. Ce serait trop beau.

Je ne réponds pas, sachant bien qu'il sait la réponse. Si c'est terminé ? Alors que le gamin est mort ? Que nous avons alors malgré nous, l'arme qu'il lui fallait pour devenir le Maître incontesté de ce monde ? Que la Boîte ne tiendra pas éternellement face à Ses assauts ?...

_Non._

Non, ce n'est pas terminé, loin de là.

« Je veux en être. » Dit-il presque trop précipitamment.

_Tu es blessé Ananas_, répond-je tout aussi vite.

« Mon corps ne mettra que quelques jours à se remettre de ça, tu le sais très bien… Alouette. »

_Tu laisseras cet endroit sans protection._

« Quelles protections ? Les murs sont déjà tombés, le Shimon se bat pour garde le plafond en place et les rats quittent le navire en perdition. »

_Je ne parle pas de ces Herbivores là._

« Des ''Gardiens'' ? Porteurs ? Demande-t-il, si ce n'est que ça, Fran est largement suffisant pour protéger les Gardiens des Pacificateurs. »

Il a raison. Les Sept Tétines des Arcobalenos, chacune au cou d'un Herbivore plus ou moins fort, le plus puissant étant certainement ce même gamin, les bras croisés sur le lit de l'Ananas.

Le Soleil pour Irie Shoichi. La Foudre pour Spanner. Le Nuage pour Raking Fûta. La Tempête pour I-Pin. La Pluie pour Basil. Et la Brume pour Fran.

Le Ciel lui, était au cou de la personne qui reflétait le plus son attribut. Pour notre plus grand malheur.

oOo

_« Hibari ! Protège Uni ! »_

_Stupide Herbivore. Je suis peut-être un asocial doublé d'un psychopathe, mais je ne suis pas un monstre._

_Ou si peu._

_En un bond, je me retrouve devant le corps étendu de la jeune medium inconsciente, invoquant l'esprit de mon arme et protégeant ainsi, nos deux personnes d'une foudroyante attaque de Flammes vertes._

_« Hibari ! »_

_Oui, je sais. D'une main, j'attrape la jeune mafieuse par le col et la traine ni plus ni moins, à l'abri derrière le mur qui se voit supporter une pluie assourdissante de balles en tout genre._

_« Chrome ! Hurle une nouvelle fois l'insupportable Bomber, des nouvelles du Juudaime ?!_

_- Mukuro-sama est avec lui ! Répond comme elle leu peut l'illusionniste, le Boss tenterait de nous rejoindre !_

_- Quoi ?! S'exclame l'argenté, il est hors de question qu'il vienne ! »_

_Je ne peux que m'aligner. Hors de question d'être sauvé par un Herbivore, bien qu'à maintenant dix-huit ans, le Boss Vongola n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec ce qu'il était auparavant. _

_Je me sens pousser vers la droite et sens avec des sentiments partagés, une balle frôler mon oreille. Lentement, ma tête pivote pour observer la borgne du groupe, ses mains devant elle, son grand œil largement écarquillé. _

_Non. Je me refuse à penser que je vois d'être sauvé par l'ananas femelle. _

_« Tête de poulpe ! Le mur ne tiendra pas ! Hurle le boxeur surexcité qui tente de sauver la vie d'un mafieux qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver sur la trajectoire d'une balle._

_- Je fais ce que je peux pour le solidifier mais je n'ai pas la puissance de la vache ! » Réplique la Tempête._

_Ce dernier semble être dans la fabrication d'une bombe plutôt complexe, ou plutôt, un amassement de ses dynamites que le Gardien fixe comme il le peut. _

_La situation n'a rien de désespéré. Non, il suffit juste de pouvoir attaquer ces mitraillettes qui nous pleuvent dessus situées à quelques cinquantaines de mètres. Somme toute, juste assez pour qu'aucun de nous ne les atteignent sans risquer la morsure des balles. _

_« Yosh ! S'exclame le dynamiteur tout sourire, on riposte dans dix secondes ! Préparez-vous ! »_

_Enfin… Chacun étire un sourire presque sadique sur ces lèvres (non, pas les miennes…), se délectant d'avoir enfin la chance de pouvoir changer le cours du siège qui se joue._

_Yamamoto se place à quelques mètres son équipier-malgré-lui, protégé par des boucliers de feu du dit Gardien, l'extrême bruyant du groupe plie ses genoux face au mur tandis que la violette me regarde étrangement. Dans un soupire, je ne peux qu'acquiescer. _

_Fichues ananas._

_« Maintenant ! __Hurle le Smocking Bomber, Yamamoto ! __Balle de baseball! »_

_Un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, la Pluie use du plat de ses lames pour envoyer la TNT sur les mafieux, dans un « Home Run ! » retentissant. En quelques secondes, la bombe explose parmi les hommes en noirs et nous contre-attaquons._

_Maximum Canon, Shinutsuki Ame, dynamites et un canon à plasma (je pense que la fille à la chouette a regardé trop de série de science fiction ces derniers temps…) dont je suis affublé attaque en cœur la Famiglia ennemie qui est momentanément ébranlée par nos attaques._

_Nous continuons ainsi le temps que les tirs reprennent de leurs côtés et que nous devions nous réfugier derrière les murs de la pseudo forteresse._

_« Rapport ? Demande la frêle jeune fille qui est resté auprès de la Boss en détresse._

_- Certains sont trop loin pour qu'on puisse les toucher, crache l'argenté, leurs armes ont plus de porté de que les notre !_

_- Il faut mettre Uni à l'abri ! S'écrie un Sasagawa Ryohei on ne peut plus inquiet._

_- Je t'en pris Oni-san, trouve-nous une sortie._

_- C'est bon…_

_- Oya Oya… Murmure une vois bien trop connue, je prierais à tout le monde de bien vouloir se plaquer au sol ! »_

_Depuis combien de temps les ananas femelles changent de sexe pendant les discussions ? Depuis que les mâles prennent un malin plaisir à apparaître dans les pires conditions possibles mais surtout, sans préavis aucun._

_Suivant – malgré moi – les conseils de l'illusionniste de malheur, nous nous retrouvons tous plaqués au sol, protégeant avec maladresse, l'Arcobaleno du Ciel assoupie. _

_Une intense source de chaleur nous frôle alors, produisant un énorme fracas chez nos ennemis. Lorsque nous relevons nos têtes, nous ne pouvons que constater avec des sentiments divergeant, un certain Boss mettant nous ce qui étaient Nos adversaires au tapis, avec une facilité et une vitesse déconcertante._

_La Tempête commence à brayer. Le ''Juudaime'' a été obligé de se déplacer pour palier à la faiblesse de ses subordonnés._

_La Pluie rit trop fort._

_Le Soleil hurle trop fort des « Extrême Sawada ! » à tout va._

_La Brume étire un simple sourire._

_Quand à moi, je me contente d'apposer mes coudes aux murs, observant silencieusement l'Herbivore sensé être mon supérieur. _

_J'en viens vraiment à me demander si un jour, j'aurais à tenir la promesse que je lui ais faîte malgré moi il y a de ça des années. Serais-je ne mesure de le tuer ? En le voyant là bas, voler parmi les balles, les cris, la poussière et les Flammes, mettre au tapis chaque mafieux d'un coup derrière la nuque…_

_Je ne peux que douter._

_« Si tu continue à le regarder de la sorte, je vais être jaloux… Mon Alouette d'amour ! »_

_Pas le temps de penser à cette stupide promesse. Je dois préparer le dessert de ce soir._

_Compote d'ananas._

…

_Il y a plusieurs raisons qui expliquent mon état d'intense énervement._

_La première est que je n'ai pas put me battre correctement aujourd'hui. _

_La deuxième est que j'ai du attendre l'arrivée d'un plus si sûr Herbivore pour pouvoir partir._

_Le troisième est que le repas de ce soir n'est pas de la compote d'ananas._

_J'ai bien essayé pourtant mais quand mon tonfas est arrivé à hauteur de visage, ce stupide fruit a fuis en laissant une certaine borgne à sa place, passablement surprise et anxieuse de la proximité certaine de mon arme. _

_Et bien évidement la quatrième : j'ai eu la bonne idée (non, ce n'est pas une bêtise) de me relever alors que les balles fusaient encore dans notre direction. Résultat, me voilà tel un stupide Herbivore, le bras en écharpe après qu'une balle m'ait arraché un certain morceau de peau à l'épaule._

_Donc oui, je suis particulièrement énervé. _

_Adossé à l'un des murs de l'infirmerie dans laquelle nous somme cloitrés et dont je ne peux m'enfuir, je suis obligé d'écouter la tragédie du Bomber qui est sur le point d'aller se flageller pour manquement à son devoir._

_« Je vous pris de m'excuser pour cet affront que je vous ai fait en vous obligeant à venir nous secourir Juudaime !_

_- Hayato… Tente de calmer le dit Boss, je te l'ai déjà dis, ce n'est rien !_

_- Gokudera, calme-toi ! Rit le Gardien de la Pluie en prenant son ami par les épaules, il n'a même pas une égratignure !_

_- Ah ? Et ça c'est quoi ?!_

_- C'est mon costard Hayato, soupire le plus petit, et c'est une simple anicroche, d'accord ?_

_- C'est tout bonnement impensable que Moi ! - Votre bras droit ! - vous ai laissé érafler votre splendide parure !_

_- Hayato… »_

_Herbivores inutiles. Toujours aussi bruyant même des années après. _

_Insupportable._

_Ignorant les appels du boxeur qui me regarde m'enfuir impuissant, je me dirige à grandes enjambées vers la sortie tant espéré. Mon épaule douloureuse percute une personne en sens inverse mais je me force à ne faire aucune grimace et grogne seulement à l'encontre de la personne qui continue néanmoins sa course, sans même regarder. Agacé au possible, je tourne la tête vers le suicidaire Herbivore qui n'a pas même daigné s'excuser._

_C'est alors que je sens un poids s'abattre dans ma poitrine._

_De dos, je vois la fine silhouette d'une certaine Boss mafieuse se diriger à pas lents vers mon supérieur, les épaules courbées, sn visage surplombé par son habituel excentrique chapeau tourné vers le sol. A hauteur du chapeau me masque la vue mais je réussis à distinguer un certain tressaillement chez le Vongola._

Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas arrêté ce jour là, déjà inquiet au point de stopper ma course pour l'observer en silence ? Je ne le sais toujours pas, mais le fait est que si j'avais au moins ouvert la bouche ce jour là, au lieu de me plonger dans mon silence habituel, la donne aurait peut-être été différente aujourd'hui.

_Je continue à les regarder comme un idiot se rapprocher sans qu'un mot ne sorte de ma bouche._

J'aurais du. J'aurais du ce jour là user de cette voix dont je suis aujourd'hui privée.

_La jeune fille s'est figée devant son aîné qui baisse la tête devant cette étrange proximité, son torse recevant les avants bras que l'Arcobaleno du Ciel a placé entre leurs deux corps. J'entends à peine les exclamations de l'insupportable Bomber qui s'étrangle littéralement lorsque Uni relève les bras avec une lenteur calculée et se pend doucement au cou de son sauveur, leurs deux têtes toujours masqué par l'immense chapeau de la cadette._

_Je n'ai pas eu à avoir l'explication des deux témoins de la scène pour comprendre la teneur de leur accolade. Leurs simples têtes me suffisent à comprendre que leurs visages se sont largement approcher jusqu'à un baiser que mon Boss ne semblait pas comprendre alors._

_La brunette se détache doucement du corps de son aîné qui garde la tête baissée encore quelques secondes qui me semblent une éternité quand je comprends enfin ce qu'il s'est passé._

J'aurais du crier, hurler, frapper, n'importe quoi. Mais rien.

_Soudain, la Giglio Nero se réveille et hurle à ma place en se jetant une nouvelle fois au cou de Sawada. Ce dernier retient ses deux poignets d'une prise assurée, le regard toujours tourné vers le sol tandis qu'elle se débat sous les regards plus que médusés de ses deux subordonnés._

_Mes jambes se meuvent enfin, me précipitant vers l'ancien Herbivore numéro un de Namimori qui me balance la jeune brune dans les bras. Je ne peux que difficilement la réceptionner avant de retourner au brun qui a déjà commencé à hurler, la tête entre ses mains._

_Ses deux camarades se ruent enfin sur lui mais aucun ne parvient à le toucher avant que jeune homme ne s'échappe, ses Flammes enflammant ses mains nues._

_« Sawada-san ! » Hurle la mafieuse dans mes bras._

C'est alors que je compris.

_C'est alors que je comprends. _

_La Tétine du Ciel. Innocemment posé contre sa poitrine, brillant de mille feux._

Il n'en a pas fallu beaucoup plus pour que la conscience encore présente du Vongola le fasse s'enfuir d'une explosion de flammes incontrôlées, détruisant du même coup l'infirmerie et nos futurs dont il avait la charge.

L'Arcobaleno du Ciel mourut quelques semaines plus tard d'après nos rares contactes, affaiblie par la possession temporaire et la puissance du Pacificateur originel qu'elle n'avait porté que quelques jours. La Tétine avait été le lien entre Chercker Face et elle, après qu'il est remplacé la réplique qu'Uni portait par l'originale, volée avec le pouvoir des autres qui furent récupérés avec dépit par les Arcobalenos restant, et il s'en sert encore aujourd'hui pour manipuler à sa guise le Pantin qu'est devenu le Juudaime des Vongolas.

La Tétine du Ciel au cou du plus puissant détenteur de la Flamme du Ciel.

Le plus puissant Carnivore donc.

L'Autre doit juste regretter une chose aujourd'hui.

Que la frêle jeune fille qu'était Uni eut la bonne idée de voler le Fardeau avant de Le laisser s'échapper.

oOo

Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarqué que le regard dépareillé de l'ananas est planté dans le mien. Dans un souffle agacé, je détourne les yeux pour fixer la chevelure jade de son élève imbécile.

Je réfléchis alors à notre situation et constate un fait qui sera uniquement dans le but de nous entraver.

_Il ne voudra pas nous laisser partir._

« Qui ? » Me demande l'Ananas surpris.

Mer…credi. Je n'ai jamais fait de signe pour lui.

_L'Herbivore-Boss de cet endroit._

Il semble comprendre où je veux en venir et son pouvoir agit autour de lui afin, je le présume aisément, prévenir les deux restants du groupe.

« Il ne voudra pas se séparer de nous, continue le fruit sur pattes, le mieux est de partir le plus vite possible. »

_Et comment veux-tu que nous fassions ? Ses morpions restants sont en ce moment même en train de nous surveiller pour que nous nous n'échappions pas._

Son regard surpris se pose sur moi et je le vois légèrement incliner la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

« Ses quoi ? »

Ah. C'est le dynamiteur qui a inventer cette appellation que j'ai du retranscrire en signe. Depuis, c'est resté mais ce fut après la mort de la gamine à l'ananas. Je m'explique de quelques signes pour lui donner l'idée générale mais il lui en faudra une plus poussée donnée par le garçon aux cheveux blancs en personne.

« Juste pour information, sonne une voix monotone, Bel-sempai vient de m'informer que Sawada-san s'avancerai dans cette direction. »

Nos regards croisés se portent vers le deuxième illusionniste qui n'a pas bougé de sa position, puis revinrent à leur place d'origine.

« _Mierda_, dit pour moi l'Ananas, moi qui voulais éviter l'incident diplomatique. »

_Il ne nous laissera pas partir sans rien faire._

Son hochement de tête en dit long et c'est d'un geste – trop – noble, qu'il soulève le drap qui le masquait et saute à ma suite vers la porte. Fran, la pomme devenue grenouille, n'a pas levé un muscle.

J'ouvre la porte et nous nous ruons presque dehors tandis que l'assassin à la frange trop longue rejoint son kohai dans la pièce. Sans un mot, nous nous élançons entre les tentes de fortunes et éphémères dans l'espoir de retrouver au plus vite le dynamiteur et son larbin. Nous les retrouvons quelques minutes plus tard après moult péripéties comprenant un slalom d'infirmes, un saut de murs écroulés, l'évitement de gamins échoués etc. Les deux hommes ont l'air de bien se porter par rapport à la nuit dernière, remercions le brassard pour ses vertus que son possesseur nous a légué à sa mort. Et les soins moindres du pervers en blouse blanche. Encore une dizaine de minutes et nous nous apercevons enfin la sortie tant désirée. Malheureusement pour nous, elle est gardée par un Herbivore boiteux. Il ne faut pas cinq seconde avant que notre meneur ne s'avance vers lui et prenne la parole au nom du groupe.

« Laisse-nous passer Basil.

- Non. » Est sa seule réponse.

Je sens avec agacement que les négociations vont bientôt nécessitées des coups de tonfas bien placés.

« Basil s'il te plaît ! Commence à s'énerver Gokudera.

- Ça ne plaît pas à Sawada-dono, répond-il buté d'une voix égale à celle de l'élève de l'ananas, ce qui achève de m'insupporter.

- Ecoute bien, continue de son côté l'épéiste l'air sombre, je n'hésiterai pas à faire de ton autre jambe une prothèse si tu t'entêtes à écouter ce type !

- Oublie tout de suite ce genre de menace devant moi Yamamoto ! » Aboie une voix connue.

Et voilà, l'invité tant redouté vient tout juste d'arrivé, accompagné de ses chiens de gardes, les morpions. L'acteur principal semble mal en point mais ça, the Smoking Bomb ne semble pas s'en soucier avant de répliquer tout aussi froidement.

« Ce que nous faisons n'est pas de ton ressors Sawada, crache-t-il, les mafieux ne sont plus depuis bien longtemps et hormis être le chef d'un ramassis de crasseux, tu n'es bon à rien.

- Mais cette bande de pouilleux a besoin de vous pour trouver un autre endroit où errer !

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu as très bien vu que nous sommes tout aussi impuissants que toi face à Lui !

- Il ne reviendra pas maintenant qu'Il a ce que l'Autre veut ! Ses sbires ne sont que du menu fretin pour vous, même nous avons réussi à nous en débarrasser !

- Occupez-vous en tout seuls.

- Aller l'affronter de front ne servira à rien ! Il est bien trop fort pour vous !

- Qui te dit que nous allons l'affronter ?

- Mukuro part avec vous ! Ça en dit déjà long.

- Quand bien même, bouge du chemin. Ce que nous faisons ne te regarde pas et mourir n'est pas une option si ça peux te rassurer… »

L'affrontement tourne court quand Sawada Iemitsu arrache avec hargne la cape qui le couvrait presque entièrement et libère son corps mutilé à nos yeux. Son bras gauche n'est plus et il n'en reste plus qu'un moignon ensanglanté. Je comprends maintenant pour quelles raisons le docteur à quelques dizaine de mètres semble sur les nerfs.

« Sans même me regarder, siffle-t-il, je L'ai pris à revers dans l'espoir de Le blesser mais d'un seul geste, mon bras était partie. Et Il n'a jamais quitté Sa cible des yeux ou bien poser Ses yeux sur moi. Pas à un seul instant. »

Contre toute attente, le dynamiteur se met à ricaner, les yeux baissés.

« Tu te crois incroyable ? » Murmure-t-il.

Il s'avance à pas vifs vers le prétentieux aux cheveux blonds et arrivé à sa hauteur, lève sans pudeur aucune son haut et offre à tous la vue de sa poitrine décharnée que notre côté, nous ne pouvons contempler. La vue semble refroidir largement les ardeurs des plus endurants car tous blanchissent largement. Hayato baisse enfin sa main et attrape par le col le père de son ancien Ciel.

« Crois-tu, lui chuchote-t-il, que ces sept ans à courir comme des lapins pour Lui échapper nous ont laissés indemne ? Espèce de crétin, tu ne sais _rien_.

- … Quand bien même, réplique après un temps son aîné, cela n'enlève rien au fait que vous devez rester. Sans ça, il ne restera plus de gens pour protéger les opposants.

- Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le dynamiteur fait volte face et nous rejoint de grandes enjambées, le regard sombre. Mais dans son dos, l'ancien chef du CEDEF voit rouge et brandit son poing valide dans sa direction. Aucun de nous n'arrive assez tôt ses flammes grandissent derrière Hayato qui se retourne par reflexe. Mais avant que l'attaque ne l'atteigne, une tierce personne se dresse entre les deux opposants et dévie l'attaque avec aisance. Aucune once de pouvoir, hormis un éclair rosé sur sa poitrine et des cheveux noirs. Le Boss des lieux n'a pas le temps de comprendre sa situation qu'il se fait violement propulser par une force inconnue jusqu'à la paroi contre laquelle il s'échoue avec force. Les hurlements de ses Morpions commencent à s'élever autant que ses grognements de douleurs avant de brusquement s'estomper quand ce même homme sent, sûrement avec stupeur, le canon d'une arme sur sa tempe.

« Ça suffit maintenant. Jamais ils ne seront d'accord alors à quoi bon ? »

Nous reconnaissons la voix et rangeons nos armes, sorties par la force de l'habitude, pour faire face à nos trois aides de fuite.

I-Pin se redresse devant Gokudera qui la regarde, surpris. Enma avance à pas lents et las à notre rencontre tandis que Fûta garde son arme pointée sur le visage de son père adoptif qui n'en croit pas ses yeux.

La cavalerie… Hum…

« Que crois-tu faire Kozato ?! S'énerve le Porteur de la Pluie, son arme devant lui, toute flamme sortie.

- Je vous empêche de vous en prendre aux personnes les plus imprévisibles et puissantes que nous connaissions, rétorque le rouquin, les cernes prononcées sous les yeux.

- Pour qui te prends-tu ?! S'insurge l'un des Herbivores à la gâchette facile.

- Pour la personne qui maintien tout ce gentil petit monde en vie par son simple pouvoir, fait-il en désignant le plafond, et je pense sincèrement que les retenir plus longtemps ne servira à rien dans notre situation actuelle. »

Les hommes de l'ancien mafieux le toisent avec hargne tandis que de notre côté, les regards en disent longs sur nos pensées : Quand-est-ce qu'on s'en va ?

« Sawada-san, continue-t-il en tournant la tête vers son aîné, je connais les raisons qui vous poussent à les empêcher d'y aller mais c'est peine perdue. Ils iront et personnes ne pourra les arrêter alors à quoi bon ? Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient le genre de personne à abandonner les leurs sans plan au préalable. Je me trompe ? »

J'entends le dynamiteur siffler dans sa barbe inexistante et enfin, il se détourne de la chinoise pour revenir vers nous. Sans un mot en arrière, nous reprenons notre marche vers la sortie légèrement obstruée par la bataille, ignorant les râles des morpions qui espérait réellement nous voir rester.

Nous quittons enfin de cette demeure détruite, difficilement retenue par le garçon aux cheveux flamboyants qui soupire dans son coin avant de s'accroupir au sol. La fatigue l'accable et plusieurs hommes se ruent sur lui pour le porter à ses quartiers de fortune, nous jetant au préalable des regards plus qu'explicite sur la température de cuisson à laquelle ils voudraient nous voir lentement frire.

La sortie. Enfin.

Et maintenant commence notre dernier voyage. Pour un seul but.

Sauver le monde ? Le monde et les hommes vont très bien.

Ce n'est que vengeance. Une pure et simple vengeance pour ceux que l'Autre a fait tuer de la main de la seule personne qui aurait pu se mettre entre un parfait inconnu et une arme.

Nous sommes des héros pour se lever contre ce dictateur sans scrupules ?

Rien à faire des Herbivores qui ne sont pas capables de se dresser d'eux même face au grand méchant.

Pas des héros non. Des monstres car il faut le devenir pour L'affronter.

Et c'est ce que nous ferrons.

Des bêtes à crocs pour mordre le plus férocement possible, le marionnettiste invisible.

* * *

_Haut les cœurs ! Hibari est resté un sadique même chez moi !_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, _

_Bonne soirée/matinée/nuit/journée/après-midi (rayer la (les) mention(s) inutile(s)),_

_Geek-naval_


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur: **_Vraiment désolé pour ce retard d'une semaine, mais j'étais occupé (mon garage est en plein travaux et je suis l'esclave personnelle de mon père pour à peu près tout dans cette foutue cave) et je n'avais plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit ensuite... Et pareil le samedi, donc j'ai décidé de repporter à la semaine suivante. Désolée pour ce désagrément._

_Let's continue our travel ! Enjoy !_

* * *

**Le Pantin**

**Chapitre 5 : Lost Friends**

_« Hibari-san ! »_

_Je grogne à l'entente de mon nom prononcé par cette voix bien trop aigue pour cette matinée à peine avancée. _

_« Bonjour Hibird ! Entends-je, tiens, c'est pour toi… »_

_J'entrouvre un œil afin d'apercevoir un spectacle que jamais je n'aurais imaginé jusqu'alors. Les cheveux de l'Herbivore numéro un de Namimori, presque penché sur mon visage, nourrissant mon oiseau de gros grains dont la boule de plumes jaunes semblent allègrement se satisfaire. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Herbivore ? » Demande-je fidèle à moi-même._

_Contre toute attente, tout ce que j'obtiens de sa part est un large sourire ainsi qu'une volte face tandis qu'il se dirige vers le grillage du toit de l'école sur lequel se déroule ma sieste journalière. Le gamin garde le silence et je ne peux qu'observer son dos dont la chemise se soulève par intermittence avec le vent, dévoilant par la même, les trop nombreuses cicatrices qui maculent sa peau. Chez moi c'est compréhensible. Chez lui, je peine encore à l'imaginer. _

_« Eh Hibari-san… Continue-t-il sans prendre compte de ma précédente question, c'est quoi le ciel ? »_

_Oh non. Ne me dites pas que ce gosse est dans sa phase identitaire et que c'est tombé sur ma pomme… Je sors les tonfas maintenant où j'attends encore un peu ?_

_« Lève la tête. » Crache-je en me retournant. _

_Son rire commence à s'envoler et je grimace. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais ça ne me semble rien présager de bon. Depuis quand cet Herbivore réussit-il à rire en ma présence ?_

_« T'es pas drôle Hibari-san…, s'entête-t-il, moi je me demande qu'est-ce qu'ils entendent par ciel… »_

_Quand je disais que ça sentait mauvais…_

_« C'est juste un symbole leur ciel. Un putain de symbole. »_

_Cette fois, son ton est tout autre et je me redresse lentement sous la surprise que mon visage ne laisse pas apparaître. _

_« Qu'est-ce que qui s'est passé, Herbivore ? » Demande-je._

_Un soupir retenti de son côté et il laisse une main agripper les mailles vertes afin de courber légèrement son dos en avant._

_« La cérémonie de passage se déroulera dans treize jours. »_

_Texto. Comme ça. Sans préparation. La subtilité, c'est pour les tapettes…_

_« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Siffle-je en détournant la tête._

_- Tu sais très bien ce que ça signifie, réplique-t-il avec une froideur que je ne lui connaissais pas, ne fais pas l'idiot. »_

_Je l'assure, c'est le tonfa qui s'est rué sur lui, pas moi. A peine sa phrase finie, mon arme est sortie et d'un bond, je rejoins le gamin qui ose m'insulter afin de le punir comme il se doit : une morsure jusqu'à la mort, lente et douloureuse. Malheureusement pour moi, la place est déjà vide quand j'y arrive et je dois tourner la tête afin de l'apercevoir. Sur le grillage. _

_Sur le grillage. _

_Marchant lentement sur la poutre de barbelés verts, large d'un centimètre. Je n'ai vu qu'une flamme._

_« Les élèves de Namimori ne sont pas autorisés à marcher de la sorte sur le grillage du toit du Collège, annonce-je comme un automatisme en réajustant mes tonfas devant mes yeux._

_- Tu ne pourras bientôt plus prononcer ces mots si tu me suis Kyoya. »_

_Je tique au prénom mais n'en tiens rapidement plus compte quand je le vois vaciller dangereusement avec le vent._

_« Ce serait si facile d'arrêter tout maintenant… L'entends-je murmurer._

_- Si tu veux passer le l'autre côté du pont, tu le fais en dehors de mon sol Herbivore !_

_- Ouais ça t'ennuierait aussi hein… ? Comme les autres…_

_- Comment ça ? Tente-je de faire durer la conversation pour éviter un drame qui entacherait la réputation de mon école fétiche._

_- Comment ils réagiraient les autres ?... Continue-t-il, Gokudera… Je pense bien qu'il me suivra. Yamamoto sombrerait aussi… Lambo restera inconsolable mine de rien… Oni-san… J'en sais rien… Mukuro sera ravie. Tu t'en ficheras… Fûta sera sans protection… I-Pin retombera dans l'assassinat…_

_- Où tu veux en venir ?! Aboie-je._

_- Ma mort n'arrangerait pas les choses hein ? Continue-t-il, ça ne ferait que mettre en danger les autres. Ce serait pourtant tellement plus simple… Mais je n'ai pas le droit ! »_

_Il s'étire de son trône et je fais malgré moi un pas en avant pour m'approcher du suicidaire._

_« Et puis ça les arrangerait trop qu'une famille comme les Vongolas disparaissent d'un claquement de doigts… J'ai promis des choses et je vais devoir m'y plier ! Changer le monde de l'Ombre, la mafia… C'est chiant mais c'est comme ça. »_

_Je réprime un soupir de soulagement quand je le vois se laisser tomber en arrière, avant de grincer d'agacement quand il revient dans sa position initiale. Hou qu'il me gave…_

_« Ce serait facile aussi… D'abandonner. Comme ici… De sombrer. Si facilement… »_

_Sombrer ? Il ne parle tout de même pas de…_

_« Plonger comme les autres dans cet enfer pour la survie…_

_- Toi tu ne le feras pas. » Assure-je._

_Car s'il existe bien une personne qui ne le feras pas, c'est bien toi._

_« Et pourtant… j'en suis arrivé à des extrémités dans le futur…_

_- Tu ne sombreras pas, continue-je._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_

_- Je te rattraperai. »_

_J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir, afin de protéger le doux sol de Namimori de son sang. N'est-ce pas ? Je remarque alors qu'il ne m'a toujours pas présenté son visage et je n'y ai encore pas le droit, celui-ci tourné maintenant vers les nuages qui peuplent leur espace de liberté._

_« Toi ? Me rattraper ? Répète-t-il dans un rire, de tous, tu es celui qui me tuera en premier._

_- Ça veut dire que je t'empêcherai de devenir ce que tu ne veux pas. »_

_Je pense qu'il sourit. Face à ma menace de mort, ce plus si sûr Herbivore sourit._

_« Oui ! Rigole-t-il, tu me tueras si je deviens comme ça… C'est une promesse ? »_

_Alors c'est ça. Il souhaitait juste ça, l'assurance que jamais, il ne suivrait les pas de ses huit prédécesseurs et ne rechercherait que ceux de son ancêtre. _

_« Si ça peux t'empêcher de souiller le sol de Namimori avec ton sang alors oui : je te fais la promesse de te tuer sans aucune hésitation si jamais tu venais à sombrer dans les déboires de la mafia. Content ? »_

_Alors que je me m'attendais à un concert affligent de rires, le gamin se contente d'un imposant silence et semble réfléchir à se qui s'apparente à une monologue pour moi. Ou bien un ''HIII'' de peur comme d'ordi-_

_Des flammes. Son corps a disparu, remplacés par des flammes ardentes. Qu'est ce qu-_

_« Ce n'est pas du courage ou bien de la détermination que je te demande, entends-je dans mon dos, mais assez de puissance pour pouvoir me tuer. »_

_Je fais rapidement volte face, mes tonfas devant moi par réflexe mais là encore, je ne vois que des flammes. J'avais déjà remarqué sa vitesse mais là, même moi je me retrouve démuni face à celle-ci._

_« Auras-tu assez de force pour me prendre la vie Kyoya ? »_

_Une nouvelle volte face et mon regard ne scrute à nouveau que le vide. Un souffle dans mon dos et mon bras décrit un arc de cercle mortel dans sa direction mais finis sa course dans la poigne gantée de mon vis-à-vis. Son visage est masqué par son imposante chevelure dont la flamme dansante semble me narguer._

_Je ne sais pas comment j'y suis arrivé, mais c'est bien le sol que je sens dans mon dos à ce moment. Cet… ce gamin de presque quatre ans mon cadet, vient de me plaquer contre le bitume du toit de mon Collège, à califourchon sur mes hanches, mes poignets enfermés dans sa brûlantes étreintes._

_« Auras-tu la force de me battre dans un réel affrontement ? »_

_Et c'est alors que je vois son regard. _

_Et c'est alors que je vois Son regard._

oOo

Les premières choses que je constate en ouvrant les yeux sont des orbes dépareillés et las posés sur mon visage. L'ananas à une main posée sur mon épaule, sûrement dans l'optique que je me réveille de mon pseudo rêve.

« Alouette, entends-je en me reconcentrant sur les paroles du fruit, quand il te prendra l'envie de faire un cauchemar, évite ma proximité veux-tu ? »

Un geste du doigt plus qu'explicite de ma part ne lui arrache qu'un grognement avant qu'il ne se recouche dans mon dos comme nous nous étions endormis ce soir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer une conversation dans cet état après ce vieux souvenir resurgi des tréfonds de ma mémoire. Combien d'années sont passées depuis lors ? Beaucoup… Un peu trop peut être, après cette promesse. Je n'ai jamais réussi à la tenir. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé mais lui avait déjà vu le problème avant que l'incident n'ai eu lieu : il était bien trop fort. Et était effrayé par cette puissance qu'il dégageait. Peut être se sentait-il trop faible d'esprit pour tenir la pression ?... Foutaise. Il a parfaitement joué son rôle et ses convictions pendant près de trois ans. Jamais il n'aurait plié, les vieux avaient d'ores et déjà essayés, et s'étaient brisés le dentier face à son caractère buté. Alors pourquoi ? Pressentait-il ce qu'il allait arriver quelques années plus tard ? Sa fameuse Intuition ? Probablement. Je me demande parfois si les autres aussi ont eu le droit au speech sur l'assassinat.

Je rouvre les yeux dans cette grotte où nous avons élu domicile pour la nuit. L'ananas a-t-il vu ce dont j'avais rêvé ?

Un coup de coude bien placé et je l'entends grogner dans mon dos.

« Quoi ?! » Râle-t-il à moitié endormis.

Je le force à se tourner vers moi par l'épaule et pointe ma tempe du doigt de doigt puis son visage. Je réitère l'opération avec agacement plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne comprenne et reprenne sa position dans un bougonnement sonore.

« Si c'est ta question non je n'ai pas _vu_ ton rêve mais _senti_ ton esprit malmené, grogne-t-il, et tes flammes aussi. Pour info, t'as deux couchages. »

Comme de coutume, je ne marque pas ma surprise mais celle-ci est réelle quand je constate qu'en effet, non pas un, mais bien deux couvertures se pressent autour de mon corps et je sens poindre en moi un certain agacement. Fichus pouvoirs du Nuage.

oOo

Le réveil fut matinal, par la douce odeur du lapin cuit par les bons soins de l'homme au katana. D'ordinaire, la tache est confié au Bomber mais celui-ci est encore sous les coups de ses blessures et peine encore à faire jouer ses reflexes. La nuit avec le brassard du Soleil semble lui avoir été profitable mais les soins ont été quelque peu douloureux par moment, comme peuvent l'attester ses grognements sourds de cette nuit.

« Bon, commence pendant notre repas Yamamoto Takeshi, maintenant. C'est bien beau de dire qu'on va aller dérouiller l'Autre, mais comment on fait pour retourner au Japon ? »

En effet. Actuellement en Italie (quelque part de plus très défini), s'en aller pour retourner de l'autre côté de la Terre n'est pas la chose la plus aisée possible quand l'on est en pleine fuite, recherché par la plus grande puissance de ce monde.

« Ne me dite pas que vous n'avez pas pensé à ça préalablement… Murmure sans y croire l'illusionniste-fruit, les yeux écarquillés, mais vous pensez à ça que maintenant ?

- Ecrase veux-tu, réplique l'épéiste, tu penses vraiment qu'avec notre train de vie et la peur qu'Il inflige, on avait le temps de concocter un gentil petit plan ? Et ne racontes pas de bobards, la Cité Libre des Vongolas ne vaut rien non plus sur ce point.

- Pas exactement. » Déclare le meneur silencieux jusqu'ici.

Nos trois têtes se tournent d'un commun d'accord vers le Bomber qui gare ses yeux fixés sur le feu crépitant, laissé en place pour nous réchauffer de cette fraiche matinée.

« Tu t'expliques ou il faut qu'on continue à te regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits ? Crache presque Mukuro, tu veux peut-être qu'on se prosterne ?

- Mukuro, gronde l'argenté, baisse le volume… et désolé, mais avant de donner à tout le monde de faux espoir, je veux d'abord m'assurer qu'il nous trouve.

- Excuse-moi de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans votre atmosphère dénuée de toute au moins ironie !

- C'est le gamin que tu joues qui est ennuyant, claque Takeshi.

- Il y aura au moins eu un gamin dans le groupe alors ! »

Cette fois, l'homme au katana se rue d'un bond vers l'ananas qui étouffe une plainte quand il est rejeté sur le sol, la lame contre sa gorge.

« Répète juste pour rire… Chuchote-t-il tandis que je croise le regard du blanc dans l'optique de lui intimé l'ordre de laisser faire, voyant là une bonne occasion de s'en débarrasser.

- Quoi ? Fait l'agrume avec un sourire de suffisance, tu croyais que je faisais référence à quelque chose ?

- Arrête tes conneries Mukuro il est sérieux ! S'exclame le blanc qui s'est redressé, ignorant mon appel au meurtre, Takeshi calme-toi !

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser passer ça ? Réplique l'ancienne Pluie, depuis le temps que j'en rêve… »

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer à cette parole.

« On a encore besoin de lui ! Me coupe l'ancien mafieux dans me pensées morbides peuplés d'ananas écrasés l'ancien mafieux.

- Ouais ! S'exclame à son tour l'illusionniste comme pour s'enfoncer d'avantage dans sa situation, comme vous aviez besoin du gamin !

- Rokudo… Siffle l'épéiste, vas-y continue, fait moi le plaisir d'avoir une bonne raison de découper ta superbe carotide…

- Ça suffit Takeshi ! Hurle presque l'homme aux cheveux blancs, on a besoin de lui ! Et toi Mukuro, ferme ta putain de gueule ! »

Hum. Si près pourtant.

Mais je sais que nous ne pouvons nous passer de crétin pour une fois et s'il avait fallu, j'aurais moi-même écarté la lame de sa route. Ses talents vont certainement être indispensables pour ce qui nous attend. La simple perte de la fille à la chouette nous avait déjà bien assez diminués à l'époque.

« Mukuro, siffle à son tour notre meneur tandis qu'il tient son ami d'une main ferme à l'épaule, tu sais parfaitement qu'utiliser Lambo n'était pas de notre volonté. C'est lui qui a créé la boîte, c'est lui qui a scellé ce que l'Autre veut. Il avait dix ans mais l'a quand même fait de son propre chef ! Jamais nous n'avions voulu l'utiliser pour ça ! Nous ne cherchions qu'à le protéger de Son pouvoir !

- Bien réalisé en effet, rétorque l'ananas.

- Nous ne pouvions rien faire et tu es bien placé pour le savoir, tu étais présent tout autant que nous. » Murmure simplement l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Le silence s'installe tandis que le brun et l'abruti de bleuté se toise férocement. L'ananas n'a jamais digéré le fait qu'ils n'aient jamais tenté d'arrêter le gamin dans sa course vers la mort. Le blanc au milieu semble dépité et las de toute cette agitation que nous avions oublié après des années de fuite. Il cherche un certain réconfort dans mon regard que je lui donne pas et il soupire, une main sur le visage, bientôt rehaussé d'une grimace quand il entend son ami reprendre de plus belle.

« Tu peux parler toi aussi… Si je me souviens bien, elle n'a même pas levé un œil vers toi quand elle s'est enfuie avec nous, toi non plus il me semble… »

Le peu de retenu du fruit semble s'effriter à vu d'œil et il n'en faut pas plus pour que le trident réapparaisse comme il était disparut.

« Répète encore ça espèce de… »

Mais le grotesque de la pièce disparait, ou bien se relève, au choix, quand nous nous mettons tous à nous mouvoir vers une destination qu'aucun de nous n'avait prévu : le plafond.

Une voix résonne autre que les leurs quand nous flottons, toutes armes levées, à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol.

« _Parmi les personnes ayant le plus de regrets dans leurs vie, Rokudo Mukuro se place à la deuxième place…_ »

J'amorce une pirouette afin d'observer, la tête tournée vers le sol, le nouvel arrivant que personne n'a su annoncer. Il est presque devenu doué le gamin.

Devant nous, les yeux dans le vague et appuyer contre la paroi de la grotte, le plus si jeune Fûta laisse lentement retomber ses pouvoirs qui nous remettent sur pieds dans un soupir de soulagement de la part de Gokudera. Sauvé par le gong ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Fûta ? Demande un Yamamoto plus que surpris.

- Je vous empêche de vous entretuer avant que n'alliez au casse-pipe. »

Bien résumé.

« Comment t'es-tu échappé ? S'interroge à son tour le fruit, je ne pense pas que Sawada t'est laissé t'échapper comme ça…

- J'ai mes entrées mais ce n'est pas important, fait-il évasif, je suis venu éclaircir certains points si vous voulez bien. »

Un rapide coup de d'œil vers le meneur qui hoche doucement la tête. Bon. Plus de dispute. Dommage.

« Tout d'abord, commence-t-il en se redressant, je tenais à vous apprendre que sans Mukuro-ni, peu de gens dans cette ville serait encore en vie. Il nous a sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises et même Fran n'aurait pas pu en faire autant. »

Ça, c'est du déjà vu. Non ? Au vu de la tête de l'épéiste, oui, mais il aurait aimé l'oublier.

« Deuxièmement, continue le plus jeune de l'assemblée, il a déjà payé ses erreurs. N'est-ce pas ? »

A ces mots, l'illusionniste de malheur a détourné le regard sous les yeux un tantinet intéressés des deux autres.

« Comment ça ? Demande le blanc.

- Les gens qu'il voulait protéger sont tous morts les uns à près les autres. Hein ? Mukuro-nii ?

- Ferme-la… Siffle un Rokudo plus que suspicieux.

- Chrome-nee a finit par mourir, tué de la main de celui pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie autre que toi… Tu n'as rien put faire parce qu'elle t'a fermé son esprit jusqu'à ce moment !

- Mais boucle-la… Répète l'agrume.

- Parce que j'ai pas le droit de parler peut-être ? Déclame le gamin en haussant la voix, qui est-ce qui a surveiller ton corps quand tu es parti chercher celui de Ken perdu dans je ne sais quel coin paumé ?

- Ken est mort ? Interroge plus que surpris l'épéiste.

- Oui ! Vous saviez qu'il avait en réalité des sentiments pour Chrome-nee et que, à l'encontre des ordres de Mukuro-nii, il était parti à votre recherche ? Il a empêché une embuscade qui était dirigé contre vous et en est mort. Mukuro-ni a passé des jours à fouiller la forêt en question avec un corps d'emprunt pour le ramener à la Cité. Il n'avait pas tenu quinze jours en dehors de nos murs.

- Pourquoi t'en n'a pas parlé ? Interroge Gokudera.

- Ça vous intéressait peut-être ? Siffle l'invité des enfers.

- Et qui t'a ramassé à la petite cuillère quand Chikusa a rendu l'âme l'hiver dernier ? Continue dans sa lancée Fûta.

- Chikusa aussi ? S'exclame l'homme au katana dont tous reproches à déserté le visage, remplacés par une surprise sans nom.

- Terrassé par une pneumonie ! Explique le jeune homme, Fran ne savait plus quoi faire. Il maintenait à lui seul toutes les illusions et Mukuro-nii serait mort si je n'avais pas empêché Bel-ni de le tuer.

- Là tu dépasses les bornes ! » Crie l'ananas.

Il se redresse férocement et prends à pleine main, le col de ce dernier qui ne bronche pas malgré la force poigne qui lui coupe très certainement le souffle.

« A qui crois tu parler Raking Fûta… ? Siffle à son oreille l'homme à l'ananas, je pourrais te faire plonger dans les pires illusions, de faire recracher tout ce qu'il te reste dans les boyaux pour ce que tu viens de dire…

- Mais tu ne le feras pas, réplique le gamin, pas stressé pour un sous.

- Et pourquoi donc me priverais-je d'un tel plaisir ?

- Parce que moi seul connait le moyen de rejoindre le Japon. »

Le gosse vient de littéralement trancher la discussion. Les trois autres le regardent abasourdis tandis qu'il se défait avec dédain de la poigne de son aîné et recule de quelques pas. Il mire un instant la relique à son cou avant de l'arracher presque violemment et la laisser pendre à sa main.

« Atteindre le Japon est impossible dans l'état actuel des choses pour vous, commence-t-il tout en faisant tourner son poignet, d'après un de mes classements, il n'existe qu'un seul moyen pour vous d'y aller sans toutes les emmerdes qu'engendrerait un voyage dans les règles. »

Le Pacificateur mauve décrit un cercle qui s'étire au fil du monologue de son propriétaire. Le pâle éclat mauve de l'objet s'intensifie doucement et la respiration du jeune Herbivore se fait de plus en plus irrégulière.

« Arrête-ça Fûta ! Tente le blanc, il faut une quantité énorme d'énergie pour faire appel aux pouvoirs de la tétine ! »

Mais il ne l'écoute pas, ses genoux commencent à flancher mais le cercle de flamme se fait de plus en plus flamboyant. Le stupide Herbivore serait tombé sans mon intervention. Avant qu'il ne rejoigne le sol, mon bras est passé autour de sa taille tandis que je me mets derrière lui. Dans un reniflement hautain, mon pouvoir traverse son corps et apporte de moi même, l'énergie suffisante pour son action idiote.

« Merci, Hibari-ni. » Entends-je.

Stupide Herbivore, tu n'avais plus de forces pour ça.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes supplémentaire pour venir à bout de la tétine. Et de la patience d'une certaine personne, car au moment où la flamme diminue d'intensité, je dois reculer d'un pas pour éviter la morsure d'une balle à nos pieds. Son possesseur revient derechef à la charge et je laisse le soin à l'épéiste de démontrer l'étendue de son talent en lui faisant presque faire perdre son arme, et reculer précipitamment de quelques pas. Le porteur en question est vêtu de la tête au pied par une immense cape dégarnie, au même titre que nos anciens vêtements, et un immense chapeau rajuste son visage bordé de bandages blancs. Cette allure est reconnaissable entre mille. Vindince.

Des boucliers de flammes se dressent entre nous et nos opposants déjà, Gokudera et devant nous, prêt à en découdre malgré son état de fatigue avancé. La silhouette encapuchonnée se redresse un peu mais est bien vite coupé dans son élan par le meneur aux cheveux blancs.

« Je te suggère de ne pas bouger, déclare-t-il d'une voix dénuée d'intonation, j'ai d'ores et déjà eu le temps de placer mes bombes et tu as déjà le pied sur l'une d'elle… Lal Mirch. »

Ah ? Peut-être en effet. L'arme lui correspondrait bien. N'était-elle pas sensée être morte elle aussi ? Celle-ci d'ailleurs, relève un peu la tête avant de faire reposer son arme sur l'épaule, nous toisant certainement avec dédain.

« Tiens tiens, commence-t-elle, la bande des fuyards Vongolas. Toujours en cavale ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, réplique l'ananas qui s'est poster dans mon dos, les années t'ont fait perdre la politesse ?

- Rokudo, si je ne peux pas bouger les pieds, je peux encore te tirer comme un pigeon. »

Je crois qu'elle, je l'aime bien finalement. Hormis le fait qu'elle dresse un piège grossier avec elle en tant que leurre, tandis que son Herbivore de complice se cache dans les broussailles environnantes.

Je glisse un œil à mon voisin de derrière qui répond d'un signe de tête. Il l'a déjà repéré et en a informé les deux autres. Non je ne lui laisserai pas l'accès à mon esprit.

« Arrêtez ! S'exclame alors le gamin dans mes bras, c'est moi qui vous ai appelé, mais pas pour vous battre !

- Posséder la tétine du Nuage ne t'autorise en rien à me solliciter. »

La voix enfantine provient d'un arbre en hauteur et je dois plisser les yeux pour y déceler une petite silhouette entre les branches.

« Je suis désolé…, murmure-t-il, mais ils ont besoin de vous !

- Rien à faire, déclare l'enfant, ce sont vos affaires, pas les miennes.

- Si tu ne veux pas nous aider, commence le stupide agrume avec un sourire, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de nous dévoiler le secret qui fait que l'ancien Arcobaleno du Nuage est toujours de ce monde ?

- Ne sous-estime pas mon corps espèce d'abruti ! » S'insurge l'ancien possesseur, Skull.

L'ancien cascadeur descend de son perchoir pour se poster devant l'illusionniste qui n'a pas perdu son sourire et retire sa capuche qui dévoile alors, un visage percé, de larges traces de brulures le zébrant de part en part.

« Vous pensiez réellement que Ses flammes auraient raison de mon immortalité ? Laissez-moi rire…

- Oh, on peut toujours rêver… Sourit l'ananas, à ce propose, sympa la cure de rajeunissement !

- Ma malédiction s'est brisée avant je te signale. Il y a quatorze ans maintenant alors je ne peux rien faire contre mon apparence.

- Et sinon les hormones ?

- Suffit Mukuro ! Le reprend le blanc qui tente de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation, je crois connaitre les raisons qui ont poussées Fûta à t'appeler Skull… Tu pourrais nous emmener au Japon grâce aux flammes de la nuit ?

- … Nope.

- Skull c'est très important ! Tente à son tour l'épéiste, tu as développé les mêmes pouvoirs que Bermuda non ?

- Tu veux dire ce type qui a chargé comme un crétin contre Chercker Face et a vu les Vindinces disparaître les uns après les autres grâce à Lui ? S'il te plaît gamin, ne me compare pas à ce type…

- Skull, tu sais pertinemment que nous avons un plan ! S'exclame le blanc, sans toi nous ne-… Mais… »

Ah… Enfin il fait preuve d'intelligence. Avec agacement, je claque de la langue et fais tourner les têtes vers moi. Mon bras libre, orné de mon fidèle tonfa, pointe du doigt la jeune femme qui n'a pas fait un geste depuis le début de la conversation. Devant moi, le blond hoche lentement la tête pour confirmer mes ''dires'' et Gokudera soupire tandis que l'épéiste lui lance un regard rempli d'incompréhension, au même titre que l'illusionniste de malheur.

« Il ne veut pas mais surtout…

- Je ne peux pas en effet, continue pour lui l'ancien bébé, ce n'est pas moi qui est développé cette flamme. C'est elle. »

Tous les visages sont maintenant tournés vers l'ancien Arcobaleno raté qui arbore un visage sans âme. Ses yeux sont froids, vides. Aucune chaleur, ni vie.

« … Colonelo ? Demande lentement Yamamoto qui abaisse lentement sa lame.

- … Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, commence-t-elle, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de perdre une personne qui vous est aussi chère. Celle avec qui vous avez commencée à enfin partager votre vie… »

Herbivore. Une simple Herbivore.

Je manifeste mon dédain d'un sifflement, ce qui m'octroie un regard noir de la part de mon meneur que j'ignore royalement.

« Moque-toi autant que tu le souhaites Hibari, me siffle la jeune femme, tu ne pourras jamais le comprendre. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à cette vérité si affligeante. Si c'est pour ensuite cracher des discours sans intérêt sur l'amour et l'amitié, je passe mon tour.

« Lal, tente diplomate l'épéiste, si c'est le cas alors…

- Allez-vous-faire-voir. »

Ça, c'est fait. Pas oui, pas non. Normal.

« Lal Mirch, gronde le dynamiteur de l'équipe, sans toi nous n'arriverons jamais là bas !

- Grand bien m'en fasse, réplique-t-elle.

- Tu ne souhaites pas venger leurs morts… ? »

C'est l'ananas qui a murmuré ses mots. Il sourit doucement, son trident en main et se tourne avec lenteur face à l'ancien Arcobaleno.

« Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, par Bel qui a tout vu. Quand l'Autre a volé le pouvoir des Tétines scellées, vous saviez que vous seriez les prochains sur la liste. Vous cachez n'était pas dans vos plans mais vous étiez dans le Nord, chez les Vindinces après qu'ils se soient fait décimé et volé les pouvoirs. Quand vous êtes revenu avec les Tétines restantes, le massacre avait déjà eu lieu et vous n'avez pu que confier les Pacificateurs à des faibles pour que leurs pouvoirs ne soient pas visibles, tandis que vous prépariez un plan de combat entre vous. Malheureusement, le Ciel vous a trouvé avant. Vous n'aviez pas une chance face à Lui et vous êtes fait décimés, tout comme les autres. Ensuite, je ne peux que deviner… Tu n'étais qu'une Arcobaleno raté, tu n'avais donc aucune légitimité sur les pouvoirs des Pacificateurs et Skull et bien… Ses blessures ont largement du le laisser pour mort…

- Il s'est bien acharné en effet, confirme l'ancien bébé du Nuage.

- Ai-je tord… ? Continue de sourire le stupide fruit.

- … Tu as terminé ton monologue ?

- Oya oya… Tu laisserais le monde aux mains de celui qui t'as pris celui que tu aimais ? Moi, je ne le pourrais pas. Je ne le peux pas. »

Son ton s'est durci et le trident reprend sa place devant son possesseur qui toise furieusement la jeune femme. Celle-ci semble scruter les orbes de son opposant dont l'œil rouge luit de colère. Je pourrais presque y voir la silhouette d'une certaine jeune fille, accompagnée très certainement d'autres…

Lal Mirch ne bronche pas mais le silence s'est fait maître de notre refuge d'un soir. Les regards et les questions s'entremêlent sans qu'aucun ne daigne les prononcer à haute voix. Puis, une explosion devant nous retentie et je dois protéger mes yeux pour éviter les débris de bois.

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment le choix mais… J'ai comme l'envie de parier sur vous… »

Nous nous retournons pour mirer la bleuté aux côtés de l'odolescent qu'est devenu le bébé Nuage et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Fûta ! » Hèle ce dernier.

Le blond se retire de ma poigne et recule de quelques pas avant de se retourner, la tétine toujours en main. Il sourit doucement et je sens mes jambes plonger étrangement dans les profondeurs du sol. Le même constata pour tous, nous nous fondons dans une masse noire qui nous happe lentement et je comprends enfin. La Flamme de la Nuit.

« Où vas-tu nous faire apparaître ? Demande le blanc en sortant ses dynamites.

- … Dans un endroit que vous connaissez bien… Murmure-t-elle simplement, mais je ne suis pas responsable de l'accueil.

- Pourquoi pas la ville même ? Interroge l'épéiste.

- Chercker Face se méfie de la Flamme Noire. Je ne peux pas m'approcher plus.

- Merci Lal, remercie Gokudera avant d'être coupé par la susnommée.

- Ne me remercie pas trop vite gamin, je vous envoie à la mort. »

Malgré cela, le tandem hoche doucement la tête tandis que je jette un regard à l'illusionniste devant lequel s'est arrêté le jeune homme Nuage. L'ananas lui lance un regard surpris lorsque son pouvoir si particulier apparaît, arrêtant momentanément le voyage des Flammes Noirs.

« _Parmi les personnes qui doivent hériter des armes de feu Xanxus, Raking Fûta est recalé à la cinquième place. La première place revient maintenant à Rokudo Mukuro. _»

Sans explications aucune, le jeune blond lance les deux armes à feu dans les bras dans l'illusionniste plutôt surpris qui ne trouve ses mots. Les classements du garçon viennent de changer par la simple décision de Lal Mirch ? C'est surprenant ce que modifier une seule personne.

La gravité revient alors que les yeux du Vongola d'adoption reprennent leur éclat terne d'origine. La surprise passée, l'ananas lui envoi un sourire reconnaissant avant qu'une moue interrogatrice prenne place sur son visage.

« Dit moi Raking Fûta, lui lance-t-il, si je ne suis que le deuxième de ce monde rempli de regrets… Qui est le premier ? »

Le blond ne répond pas immédiatement. Ses yeux se perdent un temps, avant qu'il ne lève la tête vers le ciel.

« … Qui sait… ? »

Sa réponse laisse l'ananas pantois avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules, se laissant aller dans la masse noir et informe qui enfin, nous happe entièrement.

oOo

L'atterrissage est plus brusque que ce à quoi je m'attendais et je ne dois la survie de mon postérieur qu'à la présence sous celui-ci, d'une masse informe qui amortie gracieusement ma chute. Quand cette dernière manifeste son mécontentement par un grognement sonore, je ne peux que sourire. L'ananas… Yes…

« Bouge de là Alouette où je plante mon trident à un endroit particulier de ton anatomie… ! »

Oh, c'est si gentiment demandé.

Un pseudo-sourire, je suis toujours le même tout de même, je me redresse très lentement, en prenant bien le temps d'allègrement m'appuyer sur son corps pour ce faire. Mais à peine levé, que je dois loucher pour observer sur mon nez, le canon d'une arme de plutôt gros calibre, pointer droit sur ma boîte crânienne.

« Tes mains bien en évidence et ne bouge plus ! » Me crache un homme à la poigne tremblante.

Oh misère… Ne me dite pas que je suis tombé sur un Herbivore. Du coin de l'œil, je ne peux que contempler le reste du groupe dans la même situation. Nous sommes tomber en plein milieu d'un troupeau d'Herbivores qui semblent plutôt porté sur la gâchette et malheureusement pour nous, ils ont été plutôt rapide sur ce point. Nous pourrions aisément nous en sortir mais le Bomber semble vouloir la jouer pacifique.

« On se calme tout le monde… Commence-t-il.

- Toi, tu la fermes ! Appelez le Boss ! »

Raté. Je jette un regard las dans un soupire au meneur qui me dissuade d'attiser les flammes. Je n'ai pourtant très envie. On a un illusionniste chiant, profitons-en de temps en temps…

Il leur faut quelques minutes pour faire venir à nous le responsable, minutes pendant lesquels je scrute sans gêne le repère du troupeau autour de nous. Mais…

Il me semble presque familier.

_« … Dans un endroit que vous connaissez bien… »_

C'est de cela qu'elle parlait ? Plus je regarde et oui, plus ce sentiment me prend au cœur. Un regard vers mes compagnons qui semblent faire le même constat que moi. Nous connaissons cet endroit.

« Il arrive ! » Prévient l'un des Herbivores près d'un tunnel.

Des pas rapides se font entendre et une silhouette comme à se dessiner. Il faut que la lumière le frappe pour que je puisse enfin le distinguer correctement et… Et dites moi que c'est une blague.

Lui aussi se fige à notre vue et ses derniers pas se font tremblant à notre approche. Quand il percute réellement, son visage se durcit au regard de ses hommes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! S'insurge-t-il, baissez tous vos armes ! »

Les Herbivores se font hésitants mains finalement, daigne retirer leurs canons de nos crânes. Ils reculent précipitamment tandis que leur chef avance de quelques pas et se dresse devant moi, me surplombant par la même de quelques centimètres.

« Bienvenue chez vous… Me dit-il, Kyo-san. »

Et voilà. Je suis actuellement sous le Collège Namimori, face à mon ancien subordonné, Kusakabe.

Où sont les caméras ?

* * *

_Et oui, j'ai décidé que Hibari aurait un humour spécial. _

_En espérant que cela vous ait plu, je vous dit (j'espère) ) à la semaine prochaine,_

_Geek-naval._


	6. Chapter 6

_Et nous voici de retour pour le 6ème chapitre de notre aventure, faites du bruit les ami(e)s! ... Houhou ? Y'a quelqu'un ? :''(_

_Finis les plaisenteries, remerciement spécial à Rikka Yomi pour son commentaire mais trève de bavardages, on est là pour lire!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Le Pantin**

**Chapitre 6 : When I saw His eyes**

Je n'en peux plus. J'arrive aux limites de ma patience et cet idiot d'illusionniste-ananas s'en délecte. Je vais mordre quelqu'un à mort. Peut-être cet idiot de Kusakabe qui me regarde avec les yeux de l'amour, les larmes aux coins de ceux-ci pendant que je mange ? … Oui, peut-être.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour apparaître au beau milieu de la cave ? Demande le dit boulet en se reprenant.

- Nous avons sonné les contactes, soupire le blanc en se resservant, je tenais à te remercier Kusakabe-san, je sais que c'est grâce à toi que Kyoya a réussi à nous faire sortir du Japon la première fois.

- Pas de problème, mon seul regret est de ne rien n'avoir pu faire d'autre… Mais si je peux me permettre, que compter vous faire maintenant ?

- Nous occuper du cas d'un certain Mégalo en puissance, et je ne parle pas de Byakuran, répond simplement l'épéiste, un verre de sake à la main.

- Mais… je croyais… Vous m'avez dit qu'Il avait récupéré la boîte… Vous n'avez plus aucune chance contre Lui…

- Il ne peut pas encore l'ouvrir, assure le blanc le regard voilé par un souvenir douloureux, Lambo y a veillé. »

Tetsuya semble comprendre la douleur du groupe et se mure dans un silence reposant. C'est maintenant les regarde plus que suspicieux à notre encontre de ses Herbivores d'hommes que je remarque et doit supporter. Comme la présence à mes côtés de l'ananas qui louche d'une manière abjecte sur ma gamelle. Le tonfa luit sous la table et il retire aussitôt son regard dépareillé de mon assiette.

« Tu as recréé la base que nous avions pu observer dans le futur originel alors ? Demande Yamamoto.

- En partie à partir de ce qu'Il avait déjà commencé à construire et avec les moyens du bord, confirme l'homme à la banane, j'ai moi aussi reçu les souvenirs de mon futur et j'ai pu plus ou moins refaire la base mais disons que… C'était plus difficile je pense qu'avec les Vongolas… D'autant qu'avec la destruction de la ville, certaines fondations de la ville ne tiennent qu'à un rien.

- Namimori n'est pas surveillée ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Fait mon ancien subordonné en haussant les épaules, après Son raid sur la ville, il ne restait plus rien de ce qu'elle était auparavant. Qui est assez fou pour venir élire domicile dans des ruines ?

- Hormis vous…

- Hormis les survivants que j'ai cachés dans les fondations de la base que le Juudaime avait fait construire en secret des autres _Famiglia_. Heureusement que je suis revenu si tôt que vous ayez quitté le pays.

- Je vois ça… As-tu des nouvelles des… autres ? Demande doucement Gokudera en baissant la tête sur la bouillie qui nous sert de festin.

-… Je suis désolé… La dixième _Famiglia_ s'est dispersée sous la pression de l'Autre et… Je n'avais déjà plus de nouvelles de Bianchi-san avant votre départ programmé… »

Sa tête retombe un peu avant que Takeshi n'ébouriffe ses cheveux dans un geste réconfortant et le ramène contre son épaule.

Dans un claquement de langue, je frappe un coup sur les côtes de mon voisin. L'ananas relève la tête, surpris de ce qui s'apparente à une caresse sensuelle de ma part. Un doigt d'honneur, puis je lui fais part de ma requête. Il se balance en arrière et retranscrit mes mots à mon ancien subordonné.

« L'Alouette demande si tu as un moyen de nous faire aller jusqu'à Tokyo de façon… détournée ?

- Pas vraiment, nous avoue mon inutile subordonné, nous n'avons plus beaucoup d'influence depuis Son raid sur les différents gangs du Japon… Seuls certains ont survécu et dorénavant, ils s'occupent plus de rester en vie que d'aider les autres… »

Mmh. Herbivores.

« … Mais si moi je ne peux pas, je connais quelqu'un qui, lui, pourrait… Reprend mon plus si inutile que ça ancien collègue, … le Poivron… »

Je raye ce que je viens de penser. Inutile. In-ut-ile…

oOo

Après ce qui s'apparente à un festin pour nos maigres estomacs habitués à de plus simples pitances, nous nous retrouvons tout les quatre confinés dans un salon qui transpire le confort. Tandis que Mukuro se vautre dans un confortable fauteuil dans un soupire d'aise, c'est un regard de malaise qui s'échange entre nous trois restant. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu le droit à ce genre de civilité. Dans un claquement agacé, je m'assois dans un coin dans la pièce, emmitouflé dans ma cape et mon écharpe que je remonte jusqu'à mon nez. L'épéiste soupire avant de s'adosser à un mur, refusant l'offre plus qu'alléchante des canapés de la pièce. De son côté, le dynamiteur trompe l'ennuie en fouillant dans les placards environnants, sans ce soucier du potentiel propriétaire.

J'entends de mon coin, le fruit ricaner devant notre malaise mais une tape derrière la tête de la part de l'argenté qui changeait de centre d'intérêt le réduit au silence.

La porte se rouvre et notre hôte réapparait, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Alors ? Demande le grand brun qui lui fait face du mur opposé.

- J'ai réussi à les avoir mais je ne pense pas que vous serez bien accueillis. Beaucoup pense encore que vous avez déserté le champ de bataille.

- C'est ça… Siffle l'escrimeur.

- Il existe d'autres groupes tels que vous ? Demande notre meneur, le nez dans une imposante commode.

- Je pense que nous sommes les plus importants. Il est difficile de maintenir secret un groupe plus grand que ça.

- Quand pourrons-nous avoir un entretient ? Demande à son tour l'illusionniste qui croise les jambes, les deux bras derrière le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Ce ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques jours, le temps de s'assurer que la voie est libre. Ce déplacer n'est pas la chose la plus aisée dans ce pays…

- Tu m'étonnes… Souffle l'ananas. »

Le silence s'installe parmi les hôtes et invités mais je vois du coin de l'œil mon ancien assistant nous regarder tour à tour, se balançant sur ses pieds.

« T'es constipé Kusakabe ? Dit soudainement pour moi l'homme à la coupe étrange.

- De quoi ?! Mais… mais non ! Juste… je…

- On ne va pas te manger Tetsuya, sourit l'épéiste, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- C'est… une question qui me taraude depuis longtemps en fait… Pourquoi… pourquoi avoir détruit le bazooka des dix le jour de votre départ ? Vos futurs ne pouvaient pas vous aider ? «

Hayato s'est arrêté de farfouiller tandis que le sourire de Takeshi s'est figé sur son visage. Ignorant la réponse, Mukuro s'est tourné vers nous. Finalement, le nez toujours dans une armoire, c'est notre meneur qui répond.

« Evidement, nous avons songé à nos futurs à ce moment là. Nous avons fait un test de voyage pour voir comment avait évolué les choses dans notre monde et y avons envoyé Ryohei. En tant que médecin, ce devait être le plus éloigné des combats… Mais non.

- Ce qui est revenu à la place de son futur… Reprend son ami, ce sont des os. Eparpillés, détruits, bref… Un cadavre.

- Lorsqu'il est revenu, il était blême. Nous avions visiblement perdu et nos corps pourrissaient à vue. Il n'y avait aucun survivant.

- La seule personne à qui le bazooka pouvait servir était Checker, conclut Hayato. Lorsqu'il l'a compris, Lambo a explosé le bazooka. Littéralement. Il a trouvé une ligne sécurisée pour s'entretenir avec sa famille d'origine et leur à demandé de détruire toutes les réserves qu'ils possédaient des munitions et les documents, labos, fichiers qui allaient avec. Trois jours après son appel, les Bovinos furent décimés.

- C'est un cauchemar, murmure Tetsuya.

- J'aurai préféré, répond l'ancien base-balleur, ç a aurait été moins cruel.

- J'étais pas au courant, souffle l'illusionniste.

- Parce que tu t'interesses à autre chose que ta personne ? Siffle le brun.

- Ne commence pas à- !

- C'est quoi ça ? »

La simple question de l'argenté qui brandit un CD vers mon ancien subordonné, coupe l'égocentrique fruit dans son venin et fait blêmir le maître des lieux à en faire pâlir Ghost.

« Hum… C'est… Hésite-t-il, une grimace sur le visage.

- Kusakabe ? Hèle suspicieux Yamamoto en oubliant Mukuro.

- C'est juste…

- Accouche tu veux ? » Crache le bleuté qui s'est légèrement redressé.

L'homme à la banane me lance un regard désespéré dont je ne tiens pas compte et lui renvois un ordre implicite avant qu'il abandonne.

« Après le Massacre d'il y a sept ans, je me suis réfugié dans cette base et j'y ai trouvée de nombreux CDs comme celui-ci dans le bureau du Juudaime.

- Quoi… ? Souffle le dynamiteur en se redressant.

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas du fouiller dans Ses affaires mais si je voulais investir l'endroit je n'avais pas d'autres choix !

- Abrège, ordonne l'ananas.

- Ce sont des affaires personnelles. Des photos et des vidéos… Ses souvenirs… Celui-ci est le dernier en assez bonne état, un raid les a presque tous détruits il y a deux ans et les restants sont presque inutilisables. »

Je vois le dynamiteur trembler, le petit disque au bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de le détruire. Un coup d'œil du côté des deux autres me fait comprendre qu'ils sont presque dans le même état. L'épéiste a du mal à garder le contrôle de ses émotions, les yeux écarquillés vers la silhouette de son ami et l'ananas s'est figé sur son fauteuil.

Comment ne pas l'être ?

Se souvenirs. Sa volonté.

Le Lui véritable…

« Comment… Commence à murmurer la Tempête, comment je peux lire ce truc ?

- Je… ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, enfin…

- Contente-toi de me dire où je peux lire ce putain de CD ! » Aboie le meneur.

Un dernier regard vers moi, et Tetsuya abdique. D'un geste là, il pianote sur le boîtier de l'entrée et apparait presque à la seconde, une TV de taille respectable dans laquelle il insert le disque après une demande muette à l'argenté.

Ce dernier s'est reculé jusqu'à un canapé dans lequel il s'effondre, bien vite rejoint par l'ancien base-baller tandis que je me suis installé sur le deuxième, les bras autour des genoux dans un geste enfantin.

L'écran auparavant noir, se pare brusquement d'un éclat verdoyant dans lequel se dresse une figure connue, encadrée par d'étranges cheveux argents.

« _Juudaime ! Je ne me lasserai pas de votre vue derrière cette caméra ! Vous avez l'air si sûr de vous !_ »

Au vue de son reflet du passé, Gokudera s'est figé, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

A l'écran un rire retentit et une voix que je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir entendre s'élève, insouciante du futur.

_« Tu exagères Hayato ! Va plutôt surveiller le barbecue. _

_- A vos ordres Juudaime !_

_- Je ne suis pas le chef de mafia aujourd'hui… »_ Grommela-t-Il.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que deux d'entre nous ne parviennent plus à retenir leurs larmes. Même l'illusionniste a posé une main sur sa bouche, ses yeux dépareillés figés sur l'écran.

« _Bon ! Toujours le même derrière la caméra, pour le… dix-… huitième je crois reportage sur la Famiglia demandé par cet abruti de Reborn-_

_- Je t'entends, idiot d'élève, _s'élève une autre voix.

_- Oh mon si cher à mon cœur, tyrannique professeur particulier…_

_- Tu veux que je te fasse la peau Dame-Tsuna ?_

_- Tu aimerais bien hein… ? _»

L'image s'est brusquement tournée vers la petite silhouette d'un enfant de pas plu de quatre ou cinq ans. Son fedora noir et orange sur lequel repose un petit caméléon vert, associé à un costume sûrement hors de prix et parfaitement coupé, indiquent l'identité du jeune enfant comme étant le fameux tueur à gage au service des Vongolas : l'ancien Arcobalenno Reborn. Celui-ci, une moue légèrement irrité sur le visage, laisse un large sourire étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'il retire dangereusement une main de ses poches, l'approchant de son lézard.

_« Tu souhaites réellement me mettre en colère, Tsunaze ?_

_- Je n'oserai pas ! _Rigolait-Il d'une voix amusée_, tu me connais pourtant Reborn._

_- Tu prends un peu trop d'assurance je pense…_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ Demande-t-on alors.

Aux côtés du bébé, apparut deux silhouettes familières, un large sourire ornant leurs visages respectifs. L'un tient à sa main un long katana japonais tandis que l'autre étire la matière de se gants. Tout deux sourient à leur professeur qui fronce derechef les sourcils et pour cause, même en différé, je peux sentir les lourdes menaces que les deux hommes lancent à l'ancien maudit malgré leurs stupides sourires.

Un certain épéiste dans la salle ne peut que réprimer un semblant de rire devant son attitude passée.

Le bébé reste encore quelques secondes dans la même position avant de soupirer d'amusement et renfiler ses mains à ses poches en pivotant sur lui-même.

_« Tu as une sacrée famille Tsuna…_ Entends-je difficilement.

_- Je sais Reborn. »_ Lui répond son élève.

Alors que le tueur s'éloigne, les deux Gardiens se tourne à leur tour vers le caméraman, un sourire plus franc aux lèvres.

_« Tout va bien Tsuna ? _Demande la Pluie.

_- On ne peut mieux, _répond le Ciel dans un petit rire_, vous avez profité de la piscine ?_

_- A l'extrême ! _Hurle le Soleil en levant les bras_, extrêmement agréable, tu devrais y aller aussi Boss ! _

_- Très peu pour moi ! Kyoya et Mukuro sont en train de bronzer et je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer pour une goutte que j'aurais malencontreusement fait voler au mauvais endroit… _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne pense pas qu'ils osent s'attaquer au Juudaime en personne alors qu'il y a tout ce monde autour !_

_- Extrêmement d'accord !_

_- Et puis ils sont tout les deux ! Dans le pire des cas, c'est l'un contre l'autre qu'ils se battront…_

_- Pas faux… _Murmure le châtain derrière le caméscope_._

_- Meuhahaha ! _Retentit un cri de victoire_, à moi la viande !_

_- Rends la nourriture du Juudaime espèce de vache stupide ou c'est toi qui iras sur le gril ! » _Vocifère une certaine Tempête.

Un trio de soupir retentit à l'écran tandis que ce dernier montre dorénavant les deux Gardiens se courant après dans un immense jardin entouré d'arbres, une piscine et un manoir brisant l'océan de verdure. La silhouette du feu Guérisseur se dirige vers celle bien plus petite de la Foudre dans ses derniers instants d'insouciances.

_« Lambo _! Crie-t-il à son tour nouveau dans le champ de la caméra_, arrête à l'extrême !_

_- Meuhahaha ! Si t'arrives à m'attraper !_

_- Je peux m'en sortir tout seul, tête de gazon !_

_- Tu crois, tête de poulpe ?! »_

S'en suit une incroyable joute verbale que le caméraman délaisse au profit des trois derniers Gardiens, allongés sur de longs transats, profitant du soleil dans ces rares instants de pause. La fille à la chouette ose même un petit mouvement de main dans Sa direction.

_« J'aimerai que tous les jours soient comme ça… _Soupire le Juudaime.

_- Un problème Tsuna ? _Demande le Pluie qui au son, doit s'être approché.

_- Rien, juste… Ces derniers jours étaient vraiment éprouvants…_

_- Elle n'a toujours pas accepté ?_

_- Non et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… Je ne sais pas ce que cette Famiglia peut bien attendre…_

_- Tu tentes d'éviter une guerre, ce n'est forcément pas facile._

_- Comment peut-on décemment envisager une guerre pour améliorer ses profits…_

_- Tu connais les comptes d'intérêts de cette Famiglia._

_- Bien trop Takeshi… Bien trop. »_

Comme pour couper court à la conversation, une sonnerie entêtante s'élève alors.

_« Mierda_, jure-t-Il, _c'est le mien… »_

Sans mots, Il dépose la caméra dans les mains de l'épéiste qui filme le dos de son Boss qui commence à s'éloigner pour prendre son appel.

_« Pronto ?... Ji-san ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?... Hein… ?... Quoi ?! »_

Le hurlement met fin à toute la bonne humeur de l'assemblée et même le gamin vache arrête ses cris.

Je me souviens mettre redresser à cet éclat de colère pur du jeune homme connu comme étant mon supérieur.

_« C'est une blague j'espère ! _S'insurge-t-Il_, ils ont refusés ?! Mais qu'est-ce ce que ça veut dire ?! … Mierda ! Ils vont m'entendre ! »_

D'un geste rageur, le Juudaime referme le portable qui claque sous la force. La petite et pourtant puissante silhouette s'éloigne de longues enjambées en hurlant ses ordres.

_« Sawagawa, ramène Lambo au manoir ! Yamamoto et Dokuro, vous informez les équipes que les négociations ont échouées ! Hibari ! Gokudera ! Rokudo ! Réunion avec les chefs mafieux ! _

_- Oui Boss ! »_

Le salut semble être venu naturellement parmi les Gardiens et la caméra ne reste que quelques secondes sur le dos tendu du Boss qui s'éloigne à grandes et furieuses enjambées vers le manoir qui se dessinait au loin.

« _Il emmène la Dream Team là…_ Murmure le boxeur à moitié coupé par l'image.

- _Ouais…_ Grimaça son cadet, _je n'ose pas imaginer la négociation qui va av- _»

L'image disparaît, tout comme le son. Le silence se fait dans la petite pièce où seule une profonde inspiration de notre meneur aux cheveux blancs se fait entendre. Je mire du coin de l'œil mon ancien subordonné qui semble vouloir plonger sous terre pour ne plus réapparaître.

« C'était quoi déjà cette histoire ? Demande alors la Pluie.

- Sais plus, répond doucement l'ananas.

- Une famille mafieuse qui tentait de racheter une grande quantité d'armes à une autre. Kyoya avait découvert qu'en vérité c'était pour mieux les revendre à un groupe d'extrémistes dans un pays où le pouvoir était bancal. Ces armes auraient provoqué une guerre civile et tout ce qui en découle ensuite.

- En quoi une guerre civile était profitable ? Fait alors Tetsuya.

- Ils auraient prix une part importante des aides, répond l'illusionniste, et ils manquaient de mains d'œuvres pour la prostitution dans un autre pays. Ils comptaient attraper les orphelines que ça engendreraient. Et les jeunes garçons auraient été de la main d'œuvres pas cher.

- Charmant programme, siffle la Pluie.

- C'est Lui qui a découvert ce dernier point après une sortie incognito dans un bar protégé par la dite famille.

- Vous L'avez laissé faire ? S'étonne mon larbin d'origine.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'Il nous a demandé notre avis ? Ricane Gokudera. Il est un jour réapparu après deux jours d'absence avec toutes les infos qu'il fallait. La scène que j'ai faite quand je L'ai vu à son bureau ce jour là…

- Pas mieux que celle du bébé quand il Lui a expliqué ce qu'il allait faire de Lui et tous les moyens de torture qu'il comptait Lui infliger…

- Comme si ça Lui avait vraiment fait quelque chose… Rigole l'épéiste.

- Si si, réplique son équipier, Il lui a dit que Reborn pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait mais après la fin de cette histoire.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il Lui a fait après ? Sourit le brun.

- Rien. Cette histoire n'a jamais eu de fin. »

Le silence retentit à nouveau parmi l'assemblée. En effet, c'est la dernière affaire qui s'est dressée devant nous avant le drame. C'est cette même Famiglia qui s'est opposée à nous le jour de Sa possession, juste après que nous ayons mis les jours au clair avec celle qui possédait les armes à la base et que je sois envoyé en renfort au manoir.

Cette vidéo contient les derniers instants d'insouciance des Vongolas. Son dernier rire. Et la dernière chanson d'Hibird.

Notre humeur vient de redécouvrir un étage en profondeur.

oOo

Nous courrons, une fois n'est pas coutume. Mmh. L'humour n'est vraiment pas ce que je préfère.

La faible allure que nous impose Tetsuya m'ennuie au plus au point et même l'ananas ne semble pas se presser plus que cela pour suivre le rythme, malgré ses années d'enfermement. J'ai dit quoi déjà ? Ah oui. Inutile. Enfin, le brun s'arrête, son souffle difficile, et s'accroupit à la lisière de la forêt. A ma gauche, Gokudera me fait un signe de tête vers les arbres parmi lesquels nous progressons et j'acquiesce. En deux foulées, j'en gagne un auquel je grimpe par quelques prises assurées. Je reste le plus possible invisible et scrute la plaine qui nous fait face. J'entre aperçois des éclats dans l'herbe nues et la colline qui nous fait face n'a pas l'air décidé à nous laisser avancer. Un sifflement d'oiseau et je croise le regard du Bomber qui me fait signe.

_Alors ? _Me demande-t-il dans ma nouvelle langue.

_Mines. Bombes. Sans doute fusils._

Il hoche la tête tout en me demandant de rester là où je suis et je continue à observer la plaine. J'entends en bas Tetsuya poser son matériel de communication et commencer l'appel. En quelques secondes, il parle déjà avec quelqu'un à qui il explique en quelques mots la situation. Nous, Lui, l'espoir comme il dit. Je siffle à ces mots. Il a toujours été un grand sentimental sous ses airs de délinquant sans cervelle. De mon perchoir, je peux largement entendre sa surprise quand l'homme au bout du fil lui raccroche subitement au nez et nous plonge dans un silence pesant.

« C'est quoi ce lapin ? » Demande un ananas certainement dans un soupir.

Je baisse les yeux pour croiser le regard de l'épéiste qui hausse les épaules en réponse. Mais c'est quoi la blague ? On va quant même pas se faire fermer les portes avant d'avoir essayé ?

« VOIII ! Hurle-t-on, assez fort pour je doive m'agripper à ma branche pour ne pas tomber, vous les bougez vos fesses ou merde ?! »

Le silence répond à la colline, car oui, la colline qui se situe à plusieurs centaines de mètres à parler, je n'en démordrais pas, avant qu'un rire retentisse en bas et j'aperçois Yamamoto Takeshi, au bord du fou rire.

« Bon ben… Tente le blanc, je crois qu'on peut y aller… Kyoya ! »

Dans un bond, je rejoins le sol et cours à la suite de mes compagnons, un simple regard par-dessus mon épaule en guise d'adieu pour mon ancien subordonné qui me regarde partir avec un sourire.

Déjà, les flammes de mes compagnons sont activées. Yamamoto se propulse par les lames courtes de flammes de son prédécesseur, Mukuro semble vouloir ressembler à un ananas-ange, et Gokudera utilise le système C.I.A pour glisser sur la surface de l'herbe et m'offrir un support pour le suivre, en la présence de l'un de ses boucliers.

La plaine de cette façon, nous semble toute suite moins longue. Le fait d'être aussi à découvert ne plaît à aucun de nous et ils font de leur mieux pour retrouver la tant espérée lisière adverse pour retrouver un pseudo-toit au dessus de nos têtes. Enfin, les arbres font leur apparition et nous plongeons presque nous les branches pour éviter de ciel. Mes compagnons ne sont pas le moins du monde fatigué mais sur leur garde tandis que mes fidèles tonfas sont déjà devant moi et prêt à toute éventualité. Mais ce n'est pas qui suis visé, mais bien notre épéiste qui manifestement, s'y attendait et bloque la lame, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Yo Squalo ! Lance-t-il à son opposant, sympa ta coupe, ça te rajeunit !

- Voi… Siffle le requin, commence pas gamin…

- C'est toi qui menace de me découper en rondelles, pas l'inverse ! »

Un dernier regard de glace et les deux lames se séparent pour réintégrer leurs fourreaux d'origine.

« Alors comme ça, crache le poisson ambulant, les gamins Vongolas sont de retour au pays…

- Bonjour à toi aussi Squalo ! S'exclame l'illusionniste à la coupe affreuse, est-ce que les années- ?

- Mukuro cette fois, tu la fermes ! Aboie le Bomber en évitant l'incident précédent avec Lal Mirch, je suppose qu'il n'est pas au courant de notre venue ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Fait avec un dédain certain le blanc, si je l'avais fait, on était bon pour un déménagement en Alaska… Il est déjà assez instable comme ça. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là bon sang ? Et où… Où est le gamin ?

- … Mort, répond l'argenté en détournant le regard.

- .. Pardon ? Mort ? … VOIIIII ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?!

- On a fait ce qu'on a pu pour le protéger mais Il est trop fort.

- C'est sûr ! Et maintenant… Il… Il a la Boîte- !

- Il ne peut pas l'ouvrir ! S'exclame excédé le Bomber, il a continué à boire ?

- … Je me demande parfois comment on fait pour encore trouver des bouteilles dans ce pays, si tu veux tout savoir… Putain c'est pas vrai, l'Autre a tout ce qu'il veut…

- Tch, claque l'épéiste, comment fait-il pour encore être à la tête du groupe alors que c'est toi qui fait tout ?

- Parce qu'il a un fait d'arme que je n'ai pas, murmure l'ancien capitaine de la Varia, … Il est encore en vie. Après le massacre. »

Indubitablement, les regards se posent sur ma personne mais je ne le remarque déjà plus. Des flashs que j'aimerai tant oublier me reviennent lentement et ma respiration je le sens, se fait plus prononcés.

_« Nous n'avons plus qu'une solution. »_

Des hommes autour d'une table, des enfants…

_« Nous devons l'empêcher de continuer, s'il faut tuer pour ça, je le ferrais. »_

Confiance excessive.

_« Byakuran ! »_

Sang. Flammes.

_« Y'a rien à faire il est trop fort ! »_

Peur.

_« Meurt. »_

Regard.

Une main sur mon épaule me ramène sr terre et je porte ma main à ma gorge tandis que je vois l'ananas à mes côtés, ma respiration difficile.

« Revient parmi nous Alouette. »

J'ôte sa main d'un geste et m'exile un peu de la suite de la conversation que j'entends malgré moi.

« Que fait-on alors ? Demande le dynamiteur, tu nous emmènes en ville sans qu'il le sache ?

- Pas de bol, réplique l'assassin, il a appris par ses fidèles votre venue et vous attends au pied levé dans son bureau.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Interrogea son élève.

- Les armes pointées aussi sur sa personne doivent bien le renseigner ! » Lui répondit l'ananas en rigolant.

En effet, une dizaine d'hommes environ sont dorénavant postés autour de nous, les canons vissés sur nos têtes. J'en ai marre. Sincèrement.

« Voi ! C'est bon je les emmène le voir ! Baisser vos armes merde ! »

Squalo reste le bras droit du Boss de cet endroit car tous sans exceptions, malgré leurs réticence première, descendent un à un leurs armes. Le blanc continue à jurer dans sa langue natale mais nous indique néanmoins le chemin. La marche n'est pas très longue, ce que je regrette juste, c'est le but que nous allons atteindre.

Je veux pas le voir.

oOo

Nous entrons dans une pièce qui mériterait un bon nettoyage, que son propriétaire ne semble pas d'avis à lui donner. L'alcoolique de service est dos à nous sur sa chaise qui ne ressemble plus à rien depuis le temps, son bras droit à ses côtés qui l'informe de notre présence. Nous voyons son corps se tendre avant qu'il ne tourne le plus lentement possible son visage vers les notre.

Je remarque que lui non plus ne ressemble plus à grand-chose, l'alcool a finit par presque lui enlever sa beauté qui en faisait tant chavirer auparavant. Désormais il est sévère et presque… haineux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ? Demande-t-il violement.

- Content de te voir aussi, réplique acerbe l'argenté de notre groupe, Cavallone… »

Dino Cavallone, l'un des Boss considéré comme les plus puissants du monde, au même ancien titre que le roi des Singes dont il a récupéré le capitaine et… Lui.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici… Vous allez L'emmener ici qu'est-ce que vous-… ! S'emporte-t-il avant d'être interrompu par l'épéiste.

- C'est fini pour Lambo, dit-il, il a perdu. »

Les yeux du cheval s'écarquillent avant qu'il ne devienne blême et son souffle s'accélère dangereusement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ? Murmure-t-il, alors c'est… Fini… ? C'est…

- Pas encore, reprends l'illusionniste ananas, nous avons encore une chance de Le battre, nous allons L'affronter et-…

- L'affronter tu dis… ? Souffle le blond, L'affronter ? »

Son regard s'est relevé et ses yeux fous passent de l'un à l'autre de notre petite troupe avant qu'un rictus ne transforme ses lèvres et qu'il ne se relève lentement, sa bouteille n'ayant pas quitté sa poigne.

« L'affronter tu dis ? répète-t-il tandis qu'il s'approche du bleuté qui doit lever la tête pour éviter les effluves de la liqueur, mais L'avez-vous déjà réellement combattu une seule fois ?

- Nous nous sommes battus contre Lui des centaines de fois durant ces dernières années ! S'énerve l'ancien base-baller.

- Mais L'avez-vous réellement regardé ? »

Cette fois, sa parole fait mouche et mes compagnons ferment un à un ce qui leur sert de bouche. Tous savent de quoi il parle réellement.

« Non hein, murmura-t-il, vous le combattez mais vous avez g ardé la tête basse à chaque fois, vous empêchant par la même de les voir, Ses yeux…

- Nous y arriverons… Tente le dynamiteur d'une voix peu assurée.

- Combien de personnes les ayant vus sont encore en vie à votre avis ?! Hurla-t-il, moi je vais vous le dire… »

Il laisse le temps à sa voix de se perdre un temps dans nos têtes avant de reprendre bien plus doucement.

« Deux. Deux seules personnes sont encore parmi nous. L'un … ! Est devenu un pur alcoolique, buvant toute la journée pour oublier cette journée fatidique où il a vue son petit frère assassiner sans états d'âme les personnes qui lui étaient chères … »

Il ponctue son récit d'une bonne gorgée de sa boisson qui est loin d'être de l'eau avant de se balader entre nous…

« Quand à l'autre et bien… Il ne peut même plus le raconter lui-même. »

Il s'est arrêté face à moi, son souffle imbibé d'alcool sur mon visage tandis qu'il retire d'un geste mon écharpe et laisse ainsi découvrir à tous, les marques affreuses, je le sais, maculant ma gorge, cicatrices qu'Il m'a infligé.

« Comment était-ce ce jour là ? Me demande-t-il ironiquement, tu t'en souviens Kyoya ? Du jour où ta voix te fut arrachée… ? »

…

Oui.

Oh oui je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

oOo

_Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours depuis la ''transformation'' de l'Herbivore. Je ne laissais rien paraître de mon agacement dans cette réunion où il fut décidé du sort de l'ancien Dixième des Vongolas._

_La mort._

_Beaucoup avez tenté de le raisonner, la première étant la jeune fille contrôlée avant qu'Il ne devienne lui-même un pantin. Ce fut aussi la première à tomber, son corps détruit par le peu de temps où elle avait porté la Tétine. Nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de sa Famille depuis lors._

_La Mama vint juste ensuite. Il la visait, elle est tombée. Assassinat pur et simple._

_D'autres aussi manquaient à l'appel : les bébés. Aucuns messages, pas un moyen de savoir si oui ou non ils étaient encore en vie._

_Il fut alors décidé, sur l'ordre douloureux du Kyuudaime, qu'une équipe partirait se charger de Son cas. Une équipe formée des plus puissants que nous pûmes trouver et les plus motivés._

_Presque aucun des Gardiens Vongolas ne participa, aucun ne trouvant la force pour se dresser face au jeune Pantin. L'ananas, blessé lors du dernier affrontement lorsque qu'Il s'en prit à Kokuyo, tuant par la même une jeune femme du nom de M.M, était dans le coma au moment où ils se décidèrent._

_Ce fut donc le Roi des Singes, le cheval, le fada aux marshmallows et moi-même._

_Nous pensions y arriver sans réelles difficultés, pressentant un combat splendide, mais à quatre contre un, couru d'avance._

… _Nous le pensions en tout cas. Nous nous sommes trompés sur toute la ligne._

_Il ne fallu pas plus de dix minutes pour que nous nous retrouvâmes à terre tous autant que nous fûmes. Byakuran tomba le premier, nous infusant ses dernières forces pour nous soigner et reprendre le combat, mais c'était peine perdu. _

_Ses yeux… C'est à cause de Ses yeux que nous perdîmes ce jour là. _

_J'avais vu avec étonnement le cheval ailé s'écrouler au sol sans aucune blessure, autre que celles qu'il avait déjà, et fixer un point imaginaire sur le sol en tremblotant. Xanxus venait d'être envoyé dans le décor et je ne réfléchis pas plus avant de m'élancer, gardant comme à mon habitude, les yeux rivé sur la naissance de Son torse afin de voir les moindres changements chez ses muscles. Mon bras s'élança et je sus à cet instant que j'avais perdu le combat._

_Son bras décrivit un arc que je ne pus prévoir et mes tonfas me furent littéralement arrachés des mains avant qu'un puissante poigne de m'enserre la gorge et ne me soulève du sol. Malgré la douleur, je cherchai à me dégager tandis qu'un œil parvint à s'ouvrir, scellant ainsi mon destin._

_Je les vis enfin. Ses yeux. Et j'arrêtai alors toutes tentatives de fuite, me bornant à fixer d'un œil hagard et effrayé, je l'admets sans honte, le regard terne, sans vie de mon vis-à-vis. Pour qu'elle raison ces yeux provoquent autant d'émoi je ne pourrais l'expliquer. Mais la réalité est telle que chaque personne qui croise Son regard sait que sa vie est finie. Et c'est aussi ce que je pensais pour la mienne._

_Aussi, quand il commença à me bruler la gorge de ses flammes, je ne sentie pas encore la douleur. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'odeur de la chaire brûlée parvient à mon nez que mon cerveau prit la mesure de ma situation et bien malgré moi, je hurlai sous ses doigts. Mes jambes frappaient ses bras quand je cherchai à me dégager, mes ongles se brisant contre ses gants, les larmes perlant à mes yeux. La douleur était insoutenable et bientôt, mes cris refusèrent de passer la barrière de mes lèvres et mon corps s'arquait sous ma géhenne. Puis, tout s'arrêta._

_A travers mes parles salées qui s'étalaient sur mon visage (depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas assez souffert pour les voir s'écouler le long de mes joues ?), je pus distinguer une silhouette qui prenait le bras de mon tortionnaire et le serrait de toutes les forces qui lui restaient. C'est comme cela que je survécus : mon sauveur fut ce macaque à poil ras du nom de Xanxus, Boss de la Varia, une bande d'incapables déjà amenuisée par la perte du plus crétin d'entre eux. A l'aide de ses flammes, il dériva les Siennes qui grimpèrent lentement sur son corps, l'embrasant comme un fétu de paille. Je ne pensais pas alors que l'effet lui soit si néfaste, étant de la même race, mais je déchantai bien vite quand je constatai, l'inconscience me prenant peu à peu, que même la puissance du mafieux ne semblait pas pouvoir contenir la Sienne. Trop puissant, trop…_

_Trop. Aucun mot ne me vient à l'esprit pour ce sentiment de frustration intense. _

_Je remarquai alors la présence autour du bras du Pantin d'une corde tressée. Le fouet du Cavallone, menant ainsi une partie des flammes vers Dino qui hurla à son tour de douleur, couvrant le grognement du singe qui plia les genoux. Contre toute attente, ce ne fut aucun de nous qui parvient à le faire reculer. Pas même un homme en réalité._

_Un oiseau nous sauva._

_Mon oiseau._

_C'est Hibird qui se rua sur le visage de notre bourreau qui Lui fit enfin lâcher prise et stoppa ses flammes, surpris d'une telle attaque. Je m'étalais alors de tout mon long sur le sol souillé, le souffle impossible et mon regard braqué sur le petit corps blé qui se battait à notre place, ne récoltant pour sa bravoure, qu'un gifle monumentale de Sa part qui lui brisa ses petites cervicales. Je crois me tromper pas quand je dis que les larmes qui vinrent alors à mes yeux furent pour mon compagnon à plumes. _

_Le reste demeure flou, mes pensées figées sur le corps sans vie devant moi, un décor qui se résumait à un regard qui me transperçait de part en part. Je n'ai jamais pu m'en défaire et encore aujourd'hui, il hante mes nuits._

_Je ne sus qu'après qu'une autre équipe arrivait sur les lieux nous sauva, le Cavallone et moi (Xanxus étant mort de la suite de ses blessures), composée des Vongolas de la dixième génération… tous._

_Car si Yamamoto (les yeux bandés), parvient à brandir son arme et fit reculer de quelques pas son ancien ami. Une détonation retentie sur le côté et Il bondit pour l'éviter. Je sus aussi que mon sauveur fut l'ancien Soleil qui malgré l'horreur de ma blessure, s'activa pleinement à me soigner, réprimant ses hauts le cœur. J'appris par la suite avec surprise que c'est le plus insignifiant d'entre nous qui Le fit fuir._

_Lambo. Ce gamin._

_J'appris qu'au moment où Il chercha à s'avancer vers l'épéiste aveugle, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, un éclair s'abatis près de Lui. Puis un autre, puis… un véritable orage démesuré. Chaque craquement protégeait ses pairs et les mourants. Sa peine, sa colère,… Tout ceci se condensa en cet incroyable cataclysme pour un être aussi jeune (huit, dix ans peut-être à l'époque ?), et Il fut forcé de battre en retraite face au domaine de foudre autour de Lui, le gamin ne faisait doucement plus la différence entre ses amis et ennemis._

_Quand Il disparut, c'est le blanc qui vint calmer le garçonnet, d'un cou derrière la nuque. Efficace._

_Mais tout ça, on le raconta à ma place, car quand je me réveillai des jours plus tard, ma voix avait perdu contre les flammes du Pantin. Tout comme les cornes du bovin qui ne conduisirent plus la foudre que le jeune garçon refusa d'utiliser une nouvelle fois. Les éclaires de ses flammes oui, mais plus la puissance fantastique mais effrayante de la nature._

_Depuis lors, ce qu'Il et l'Autre cherchaient fut confié aux bons soins de Lambo qui s'assura que jamais ils ne puissent mettre la main dessus._

_C'est fini aujourd'hui. Mais c'est aussi fini pour l'Autre._

oOo

Mes yeux reviennent peu à peu parmi les vivants et je peux constater que Dino, rescapé traumatisé de la bataille, se trouve toujours devant moi et me fixe, attendant ma réponse inaudible.

« Tu t'en souviens hein…, murmure-t-il, de Son regard qui t'a rendu muet avant même qu'il ne t'arrache définitivement les cordes vocales… »

Cette fois, mon regard se fait plus dur et mes mains viennent se croiser devant ma poitrine, dans un enchevêtrement de mots que seuls les initiés peuvent comprendre. C'est le plus silencieux qui répond pour moi.

_Mais moi j'ai eu le courage de me dresser à nouveau face à Lui, qu'as-tu fait toi ? A part te souler chaque jour durant ?_

Il se fige à ma réponse et tous, nous attendons sa réaction qui tarde à venir. Puis, un temps, il semble plongé dans ses pensées avant de soupirer lourdement et de s'avachir dans son fauteuil en prenant au passage, une rasade de sa bouteille.

« De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »Murmura-t-il enfin, l'air ailleurs.

Nous devinons qu'il est toujours plongé dans ma réponse et le meneur lui explique calmement de quoi il retourne : un aller simple pour Giochi, anciennement appelé Tokyo, la Cité dont Chercker Face s'est fait sa résidence et donc par extension, le cœur économique de son empire.

Dino semble un temps encore perdu dans ses pensées avant de plongé sa main dans le tiroir de son bureau et, après avoir éparpillé les cadavres de bouteilles, en extirpe un liasse de documents qu'il parcourt d'un œil vitreux. Puis, une seconde pile prend la place de la première avant qu'il ne redresse son visage vers nous.

« J'ai des contacts dans la zone, commence-t-il, mais y envoyer du monde serait délicat et dangereux, je ne sais pas si elles accepteront de vous faire passer clandestinement. »

Nous comprenons parfaitement mais notre meneur lui demande néanmoins de les contacter afin de leur faire part de notre requête et après un énième soupir, accepte.

oOo

La réponse a mit du temps à arriver, il a fallu presque deux journée entières pour obtenir un message des contacts de Dino que lui-même n'a jamais rencontré d'après ses dires.

D'ailleurs le cheval est étrange. Depuis que nous sommes passés à son bureau, il fixe étrangement sa bouteille et l'homme requin a affirmé qu'il n'en avait pas bu une goutte depuis notre départ. Le cheval s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir.

L'ananas s'est ennuyé pendant notre attente et m'a inventé des tas de nouveaux mots pour mon lexique peu varié. Je me suis évertué moi à lui montrer ma gratitude en cherchant à débarrasser la Terre de son existence. Peine perdue.

Mais finalement, on vint nous chercher et nous voilà dans des égouts puants, à voir flotter des choses qui ne conviennent pas de nommer à la surface de l'eau pour finalement attendre avec notre escorte, constituer d'un unique membre, au pied d'une échelle nauséabonde. Quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière baigne les profondeurs de la ville et nous parvenons enfin à la surface où le blanc immaculé des lieux nous grille la rétine mais avant que notre illusionniste n'émette la moindre plainte, une savonnette et plaqué en force contre sa poitrine. Nous croisons alors surpris, le regard d'une tête que je me souviens avoir parfois croisé lors de nos escapades mafieuses, Haru si je me souviens bien.

« Lavez-vous là-bas, ordonne-t-elle en pointant une salle du doigt, nous n'avons que peu de temps alors vous faites le plus vite possible. D'autres vêtements vous seront donnés à la sortie. Nous laverons vos armes et vous disparaîtrez alors dans la circulation. Vous n'avez que deux principes à suivre, _primo_ : pas de retour ici, vous sortez par vos propres moyens. _Secondo_ : même si on vous les arrache au tison, vous soufflez pas un mot au sujet de cet endroit, est-ce bien clair ? »

Si mes compagnons sont surpris de la présence de leur ancienne amie dans une blanchisserie de la cité du mégalo du moment, ils n'en laissent rien paraître et disparaisse dans la petite pièce afin de se dévêtir de leurs vêtements entachés par la crasse de la ville souterraine. Je ne peux que voir du coin de l'œil notre dynamiteur blanc qui s'est approché d'une jeune rousse qui donne la réalité du ''nous'' dans les paroles de sa collègue.

« Sasagawa… Tente-t-il avant qu'elle ne le coupe d'une main dressée.

- Ne dit rien Gokudera-kun, nous savons. Il n'a pas caché sa joie quand Il est revenu et toute la ville est au courant… »

Le blanc baisse la tête à l'entente de la nouvelle. Cet homme peut être considéré comme un monstre. Pas un Carnivore non. Un Carnivore se bat tandis que les Herbivores courent. Lui n'est ni l'un ni l'autre : c'est un Insecte de la pire espèce, un Parasite.

Une espèce d'insecte que je prendrai un malin plaisir à mordre à mort et même si ma voix me fera défaut au moment venu, je sais qu'eux, surtout cet ananas de malheur, se feront un plaisir de la dire à ma place.

La salle où nous entrons est d'un blanc immaculé, le carrelage monotone et monochrome nous donne presque une idée d'un luxe que nous avions depuis longtemps oublié. Nous nous sommes dévêtu rapidement et avons enfilé tout aussi vite les nouveaux habits que nous irons arborer au sein même de la ville quelques minutes plus tard. De simples chemises blanches avec des pantalons sombres. L'uniforme du règne de Checker Face pour les gens de bas étage alors que lui et son élite se bornent à ressembler à des clowns tout la journée. Je sais qu'il ne fait ça juste pour prouver sa supériorité. Un seul autre a le droit à la couleur : Lui. D'un orange reconnaissable.

Nous portons ses vêtements tous différemment, cela, l'Autre l'accepte et nous allons en profiter. Yamamoto et moi devons cacher nos gorges respectifs par deux lourdes écharpes, la mienne pour mes cicatrices ragoutantes, lui pour son collier, signe de son pouvoir. Gokudera doit laisser tomber le tissus sur ses hanches pour masquer sa ceinture et profite d'un bonnet pour cacher ses cheveux si reconnaissable, tout comme le fait l'ananas pour masquer son épis et son oreille percée de la boucle des Vongolas. Nos ajustements terminés, Sasagawa Kyoko nous fait sortir par un passage que les flammes de la dégénérescence qu'Haru auraient construit, surprenant ses anciens amis, tandis qu'elle détourne le regard.

Nous marchons pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à une lumière et nous voilà presque au beau milieu d'un marché sonore et je me sens grimacé au vu des décibels. L'ananas fait remarquer que nos accompagnatrices ont disparut et rapidement alors, nous mettons notre plan en place. Afin d'éviter les soupçons sur notre groupe, nous choisissons de nous séparer et je me retrouve, je m'y attendais, avec l'illusionniste à la coupe louche. Réprimant une ancienne pulsion, je me retiens de lui lancer mes tonfas cachés sous le long manteau dans la figure.

Nous ne devons pas nous battre, nous devons combattre.

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous ai plu! ;)_

_A la prochaine!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponse aux reviews: **

_Guest: merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, ça me fait chaud au coeur ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres!_

_Rikka Yomi: Tout est dans mon MP mais je tenais encore à te remerciez pour ton soutien ;p_

**Note de l'auteur**_: on va pas monter le rating de la fiction pour ce chapitre mais je tiens à prévenir que celui ci contient un aspect assez dérangeant de notre société: la prostitution. Vous êtes prévenu._

_Si ce la ne vous effraie pas, bonne lecture à tous! ;)_

* * *

**Le Pantin**

**Chapitre 7 : Like a Home**

Nous avons passé près de trois heures à éculer les moindres recoins de cette ville de fous. Je dis biens de fous car l'ambiance y est complètement surréaliste. L'endroit laisse parfois apparaître des hommes et des femmes exhibant fièrement leurs flammes et leurs couleurs pour prouver qu'eux font partie de la nouvelle noblesse de ce monde, tandis que les autres en noirs et blanc inclinent la tête de peur d'être harcelés. De purs et simples Herbivores, ruminants, insectivores même. D'un côté comme de l'autre.

Mon regard continue de voguer entre ces êtres inférieurs et stupides à la recherche de notre destination. Un coup de coude de mon partenaire, pour lequel je m'empêche de lui envoyer mon genou où je pense, me désigne discrètement une ruelle d'où une jeune femme sort en clopinant. Au vu de la tenue, débraillée et courte, je vois là notre destination : les filles de joie.

Un hochement de tête de ma part plus tard, et nous voilà engouffrés dans cette immonde ruelle où puent la mort et la débauche en parfaite harmonie. Aussitôt arrivés dans le quartier de ces dames, l'ananas et moi nous faisons submergés par le nombre incroyable de femmes, plus jeunes les une que les autres, tandis que se dessine de temps à autres, une adulte voyant sa fleur se flétrir. Nous les ignorons royalement et au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, elles se résignent avec agacement de devoir laisser deux hommes si bien bâtis en apparence. Ce sont là leurs propres mots. Plus un ''pédés'' sonore.

Nous avançons maintenant débarrassées de nos sangsues, pour enfin apercevoir l'épéiste et le dynamiteur, adossés eu mur, une cigarette dans la bouche chacun. Nous les rejoignons nonchalamment et l'argenté nous propose une cigarette que nous acceptons sans un mot. Mukuro semble heureux de pouvoir retoucher à cette drogue salvatrice tandis que je ne fais que semblant, coinçant le morceau de tabac entre mes lèvres. Ma gorge est trop sensible pour ce genre de chose.

Nous patientons encore un bon quart d'heure avant qu'une jeune femme s'approche de nous à nouveau. Elle ne semble pas vouloir nous vouloir dans sa couche pour la nuit, bien que sa tenue semble affirmer le contraire. Je vois l'homme au katana et son ami plisser des yeux en la reconnaissant tout en analysant le pourquoi de ses indécents vêtements.

« Je ne pensais jamais vous revoir, siffla-t-elle, vous avez pas encore pourris dans un trou paumé ?

- Laisse tes sarcasmes de côté et mène nous au contact Kurokawa, crache de son côté le dynamiteur.

- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, répliqua-t-elle avec violence, surtout de toi, Gokudera. Retourne donc lécher les pieds de ton patron !»

Il ne répond pas mais son visage est très largement surpris et les deux adultes se fixent un temps avant que la jeune femme ne se détourne avec grâce en nous intimant de la suivre. A notre passage, ou plutôt au sien, les filles se tassent contre les murs et inclinent la tête avec respect tout en grimaçant d'avoir perdus de si bons mâles. Ce sont là encore leurs termes, je ne fais que répéter. Le voyage de dure que dix minutes et nous nous retrouvons bien vite face une imposante bâtisse d'où s'échappe des bruits bien trop explicites sur son utilisation.

« Suivez-moi. » Nous ordonne avec arrogance la brune.

La troupe continue donc son avancé entre les vestiges du sexe et de la découche et mon nez grimace en sentant, outre l'odeur caractéristique de ce genre d'endroit, l'alcool faisant voguer ses effluves au grès des passages. Enfin, l'ancienne élève de Namimori s'agenouille près d'une porte et incline la tête religieusement.

« Les invités du cheval sont ici, annonce-t-elle d'une voix respectueuse.

- Entrez. » Ne répond que la voix étouffée.

La jeune femme ouvre alors la porte et nous fait signe d'entrer. La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre et cela est encore pire quand Hana referme derrière nous. Nous ne pouvons que deviner notre interlocutrice à genoux sur le sol, dans des habits qui me semble de geisha. Je sens à mes côtés l'un des membres se tendre mais je ne peux plus discerner lequel.

« Qu'avez-vous donné au Cavallone pour qu'il vous autorise à prendre contact avec moi ? » Demande la femme.

Je comprends. Je reconnais malgré le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec elle, la voix si caractéristique de la prostituée de luxe.

« De l'espoir. » Répond l'épéiste.

Il vient de changer délibérément sa voix pour ne pas qu'elle nous reconnaisse.

« De l'espoir ? Répète-t-elle avec dédain, notre unique espoir vient d'être annoncé mort par les même canassons qui vous ont envoyés et par le clown au pouvoir.

- Tout n'est pas perdu, continue l'ananas en imitant l'ancien base-baller.

- Paroles d'idiots et de lâches, réplique la maîtresse de maison, vous ne savez rien de l'horreur de ce monstre.

- Nous en savons assez. »

La lumière revient alors, nous permettant de découvrir avec des sentiments mitigés, le visage mutilé de notre interlocutrice. Ses yeux ont été brulés, au même titre que mon cou, dans un travail brouillon et indélébile. Le compagnon à ma gauche tremble doucement.

« Le spectacle vous plaît ? Demande-t-elle avec un sourire, c'est cela l'horreur. La prostituée du Maître et quand il ne veut plus de nous, il nous mutile. »

La pièce replonge un temps dans le silence sous le sourire satisfait de la dame qui pose avec lenteur, un bandeau sur son visage, masquant ainsi sa laideur pour rehausser ses traits fins et enfin, sa beauté.

« Si vous êtes convaincu, continue-t-elle, peut-être pourront nous parler affaire maintenant… »

Son sourire s'élargie tandis qu'elle dévoile lentement et sans pudeur, son épaule nue. Puis, prenant notre silence comme une invitation à continuer, elle laisse le tissu glisser doucement pour nous laisser découvrir son sein blanc. Je détourne le regard de cette femme à moitié vêtue désormais pour contempler le visage déchiré de l'homme à ma droite. Les autres ont fait de même et nous apercevons sans un commentaire, son corps secoué. Puis, sans un mot encore, il s'avance dans la pièce sous le sourire ravie de la maîtresse des lieux. Il se plante devant elle, la toisant de haut tandis qu'elle lève la tête pour accrocher ce qu'elle croit être son visage.

« Alors beau gosse ? Demande-t-elle, le spectacle te plaît ? Tu ne voudrais pas un peu d'amour ? Si tu peux payer, cela va de soit- »

Elle est rapidement coupée par notre compagnon qui tombe à genoux devant elle de manière à lui faire face. Il reste un temps ainsi avant de doucement lever les bras. Il agrippe avec douceur le haut de la tenue de geisha et la femme laisse ses lèvres s'étirer. Mais elle déchante bien vite lorsque lentement, il remet son vêtement en place, masquant le plus de peau possible à nos yeux. Cette fois, elle est surprise et laisse l'étonnement s'emparer de son visage avant d'écarquiller les yeux à l'entente de sa voix.

« Tu ne devrais pas porter ce genre de vêtements… Aneki… »

Il tente d'arranger comme il peut les larges bandes de tissus qui couvrent sa sœur qui lève une main vers son visage. Il ignore royalement les doigts froids qui parcourent ses traits avec véhémence, s'arrêtant sur son bonnet qu'ils ôtent avec douceur. Puis, elle prend lentement une mèche de cheveux qu'elle porte à son nez et laisse une larme s'écouler doucement sur son visage quand elle reconnait l'odeur.

« Hayato… »

Ses bras prennent le chemin du corps du jeune frère qu'elle agrippe avec force, étouffant un sanglot dans son cou.

« Il m'avait… Commence-t-elle difficilement, il m'avait dit… que tu étais… sous ses ordres… et que… et que si je faisais quoi que ce soit… tu… tu serais en danger… Comment ? Comment as-tu fais pour t'échapper ?! »

Nous nous regardons surpris, autant que je puisse le montrer, et scrutant avec méfiance le corps secoué de soubresauts de l'aînée Gokudera.

« Aneki… Murmure le cadet, de quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai jamais quitté l'Eurasie et c'est la première fois que je viens ici depuis des années… »

Bianchi, si je me rappelle bien, relève brusquement la tête et semble perdue un instant.

« Quoi ? Demande-t-elle finalement.

- C'était un mensonge, répond-il, je suis resté avec les autres à Le combattre pour survivre…

- Alors tu veux dire… Commente la jeune femme choquée, que quand ce porc profitait de mon corps, il envoyait le Pantin te tuer ? C'est… C'est… ! »

L'argenté enlace sa sœur avec de toute sa force, tentant vainement d'abaisser ses souffrances.

« Sasagawa et Haru semblait le savoir pourtant alors…

- Nous ne pouvons plus nous parler, réplique sa sœur, j'ai une zone restreinte de mouvement et elles aussi… »

Il hoche la tête en réponse et la berce doucement quand il sent ses larmes dans son cou. Nous trois demeurons silencieux, patientons un temps avant que l'épéiste rappelle la raison de notre présence.

« Bianchi-san, commence-t-il avec prudence, toi qui a… travaillé chez lui, aurais-tu un moyen de nous faire entrer ? »

L'ancienne mafieuse redresse encore une fois la tête et toise la pénombre de sa vision obstruée le visage de nouveau surpris.

« Vous comptez vraiment y aller ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Oui Aneki, affirme notre meneur en la fixant, nous sommes venu ici pour le tuer.

- C'est de la folie… Murmure-t-elle.

- Pas si nous avons plus de cartes en main qu'il ne le pense… »

Cette fois, elle lève sa tête vers nous et d'un geste, nous assaille de flammes rouge qui nous prennent par surprise.

« Yamamoto Takeshi, commence-t-elle, Hibari Kyoya et Rokudo Mukuro. A quatre, vous pensez pouvoir le battre ?

- Je te l'ai dit, réplique le dynamiteur en nous rejoignant, nous avons plus de cartes en mains qu'il ne le pense. »

Le silence se réinstalle le temps que la prostituée réfléchit un temps. Elle semble peser le pour et le contre avant de se tenir droite sur ses genoux et déclare d'une voix implacable.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez faire mais la présence du Pantin est insurmontable. Il vaudra attendre qu'Il parte un temps de sa résidence.

- La sécurité sera renforcée je suppose, ajoute l'ananas.

- Bien sûr, conforme-t-elle, mais j'ai un moyen de les submerger et vous pourrez je pense rejoindre sans mal la chambre de ce monstre avec vos pouvoirs. Je ne peux par contre rien vous affirmer sur ceux de l'Autre. Jamais personne ne l'a vu à l'œuvre.

- Nous devons donc attendre, fait l'agrume dans un soupire.

- Oui, répond seulement la geisha, vous dormirez ici le temps de que sa majesté daigne envoyer son Pantin là où il l'entend.

- Ça pendra combien de temps as-ton avis ? Demande las l'ananas.

- Longtemps. Lambo mort, il n'a plus personne contre qui se battre.

- Alors quoi ? S'énerve l'homme de la Pluie, on attend les bras croisés ?

- Laissez-moi gérer ça. L'une de mes filles vous laissera une chambre, allez vous couchez. » Ordonne la maîtresse de maison.

Ni une ni deux, nous nous retrouvons tous les quatre dans une pièce moyenne, ignorant l'odeur de sexe récent autour de nous. Je me suis déjà prostré dans un coin, attendant que le sommeil m'emporte, mais celui-ci est retardé par mes compagnons qui ne semblent pas de mon avis.

« On laisse faire ta sœur alors ? Demande le fruit au trident, elle a quant même été dans sa couche pendant… »

J'imagine parfaitement le regard que vient de recevoir cette imbécile.

« Ne dit pas de bêtises Mukuro, réplique pour son ami l'homme au katana, elle n'a pas souffert pendant toutes ces années pour rien.

- Mais si elle avait vraiment un moyen de faire sortir le gamin, reprend avec véhémence l'idiot aux illusions, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait auparavant et organiser un raid dan la résidence ?

- Elle n'en avait pas forcément la possibilité.

- Moi je sens le coup foireux.

- Ma sœur… Prend la parole pour la première fois notre meneur, est quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance. »

Le problème est résolu et Mukuro ne peut soupirer avant de reprendre.

« Eh l'Alouette, m'hèle-t-il, t'en penses quoi toi ? »

Je ne prends pas compte de mon surnom, y étant habitué avec le temps, et hoche les épaules pour toute réponse. Il grogne un instant avant de plonger sur le lit de pièce et d'observer le plafond de la chambre. Un soupire collectif auquel je ne prends pas part traverse la pièce et nous nous laissons berçons par les bruits plus que subjectifs des femmes au dessus de nos tête.

oOo

Quatre jours. Quatre jours que nous sommes ici et je sens qu'un Herbivore va bientôt être mordu à mort. Ou plutôt, une bonne quinzaine.

Quatre jour déjà que, malgré les recommandations de la maitresse de maison sur le fait que nous soyons des invités et non des clients, ces jeunes filles de joie en mal d'amour se sont penchés sur nos cas, pauvres jeunes hommes en plein santé, arrachant des soupirs d'exaspérations de l'épéiste dont la patience arrivait elle aussi à son terme. Déjà, l'une d'elle avait vu un trident de près quand elle abordait le fait que l'ananas n'avait jamais connue de femme telle qu'elle. Etant le frère de la patronne, le dynamiteur n'était pas très ennuyé par les filles du Scorpion. De mon côté, un simple regard les faisait détaler. Mais bientôt, je sais qu'elles reviendront en masse et nous nous restons donc prostrés dans notre chambre.

« Hibari. » Hèle-t-on dans mon dos.

Je hoche la tête pour montrer que j'ai compris. J'ôte mon haut avec lassitude et commence à pomper avec vivacité, bientôt rejoins par l'épéiste, sous le compte de notre meneur transpirant de sa propre série.

« Au fait Alouette, entends-je, t'as pas de signe pour la frangine de Gokudera, non ? »

Je secoue la tête avec lassitude. La grande maraude de l'ananas national du moment : me trouver de nouveau signe. L'ennui, c'est moche.

« Un scorpion c'est difficile à faire, continue-t-il sous l'intense soupire de l'argenté, que dirais-tu de celui-là ? »

Jamais il ne s'arrête de parler ? Je secoue néanmoins la tête, laissant le loisir au dynamiteur que celui là est déjà emprunté pour un autre Herbivore.

« Et ça ? C'est bien ça qu'elle aime, non ? »

Le cœur entre ses doigts me donnerait presque envie de vomir si le regard glacial du Gokudera mâle d'avait pas déjà refroidi les ardeurs du crétin de la Brume.

Dans un sifflement, Gokudera sonne la fin de notre exercice et nous enchaînons bien vite avec un autre, puis un autre etc… Le temps nous nargue et nous commençons à atteindre tous nos limites de patience. Le mur ayant déjà payé pour la fin de la mienne.

Pourtant, je devrais être comblé. Ce n'est pas tous jour que nous avons un toit, de la chaleur humaine ou bien de la nourriture – presque – à volonté. Certains jours ont été d'une difficulté sans nom à notre égard. En y repensant, je me demande parfois comment le gamin vache a réussit à tenir…

oOo

_« Plus proche la lumière Hibari, steuplé… »_

_Dans un grognement, je rapproche ma chaise du conduit où un certain Herbivore s'est enfoncé jusqu'à la taille et y rapproche ma lampe de poche. Il bidouille l'installation de la cache où nous nous trouvons qui est, d'après ses grognements, réfractaire à ses modifications._

_« Fais chier ce truc ! » Jure-t-il tandis que je ne soupire._

_Voilà maintenant près d'une heure que les trois autres sont couchés, fatigués d'une marche intensive de plusieurs jours au milieu d'un hiver rude, et presque autant de temps que le Bomber cherche désespérément à couper du monde l'une des nombreuses cachettes des Vongolas, dispersées à travers le monde._

_Je frissonne devant les consoles de contrôle sous lesquels s'est réfugié la Tempête. L'hiver en Pologne. Très, très bon choix…_

_Une chose sur mes épaules et mes tonfas sortent avant que je ne réfléchisse, menaçant ouvertement l'épéiste du groupe, un fin sourire aux bords des lèvres. Un nouveau soupire plus tard, et j'accepte avec une joie masquée d'indifférence la large couverture dans laquelle je m'emmitoufle. _

_« Vous ne vous en sortez pas ? Demande-t-il doucement._

_- Je fais ce que je peux, répond pour moi le dynamiteur sur les nerfs, tu t'es réveillé à cause du froid ?_

_- Passé moins cinq degrés, même moi je ne peux pas…_

_- Désolé, c'est bientôt terminé. Lambo arrive à dormir ?_

_- Je lui ai laissé Jiro._

_- Inu-kachi… »_

_La discussion prend fin pendant quelques minutes pendant lesquelles nous ne pouvons, Yamamoto et moi, qu'observer les fines jambes de notre meneur trembler de froid. Ses dents commencent à claquer et la fine lame du groupe ne tient plus._

_« Ça Suffit Gokudera ! Tu vas attraper la mort si tu continues comme ça !_

_- J'ai presque fini… Murmure son ami qui ne l'écoute pas vraiment._

_- Gokudera !_

_- Juste… ça y est ! »_

_Il n'en faut pas plus pour que l'argenté se fasse traîner par la jambe et trouve la chaleur de l'épéiste et s'y recroqueville, les genoux contre sa poitrine, tandis que le brun rabat la couverture autour d'eux et s'adosse à un mur. Le Bomber est transit de froid et accepte sans rechigner, une fois n'est pas coutume, la proximité de l'autre._

_Grimaçant en sortant mon autre main de la prison de chaleur que la couverture formait, j'attrape la petite tablette que Gokudera Hayato a laissée derrière lui en ressortant. J'actionne la fonction habituelle et laisse le programme d'Irie Shoichi prendre le contrôle de l'endroit, le rendant invisible à toute personne ayant accès aux lieux de contrôle des Vongolas. _

_Après les quelques minutes habituelles, le Gola Mosca stoppe son Moon Walk pour me servir une sucette. Je grogne à l'intention d'une certain blond dont j'oublie presque toujours le nom et commence à allumer l'endroit dans un soupire de satisfaction quand tous les ordinateurs s'allument sans problèmes malgré l'absence de chaleur ambiante._

_Les Vongolas et la qualité. Dix sur dix._

_Le chauffage est rapidement allumé, s'en suit les caméras de surveillance desquelles que je scrute l'extérieur de notre cachette. _

_Un claquement de langue dans mon dos me sort de ma contemplation, mon siège pivote dans la direction des deux anciens Gardiens dont l'un semble avoir sombré dans les limbes du sommeil. Il me fait comprendre qu'il va coucher le jeune homme quand je le prends de vitesse._

Je ne suis pas spécialement fatigué. Va te coucher aussi.

_Il acquiesce silencieusement, souleva son ami dans ses bras et partie se coucher sans un mot tandis que je me replonge dans la contemplation des alentours._

_Du blanc, du blanc, du vert blanc et… du blanc._

_Super. Je sens que je vais passer une nuit d'enfer._

…

_J'ai mal._

_Non, ce mot est trop fort pour ce que j'ai. Je devrais simplement dire que je ressens une certaine gêne au niveau du front du à une collision d'une certaine force contre un plateau. Ce plateau est communément appelé clavier, je dois donc avoir inscrit en gros sur mon visage un mémorable QWERTY. _

_Super._

_Voilà dix jours que nous sommes planqués dans la petite forteresse, profitant largement d'un confort que nous avions oubliés en trois ans. Le gamin a presque put oublier ses problèmes, ses trois aînés faisant de gros efforts pour lui assurer un semblant de Noël._

_Tch. Herbivores._

_Frottant mes yeux ensommeillés, je replonge dans la contemplation du vide sidérale de l'extérieur se résumant à du blanc entêtant que je commence à avoir en horreur. Heureusement que les sapins sont là pour me changer le paysage de temps à autre…_

_Mon esprit divague pourtant au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes. Le soleil vient à peine de se lever et j'observe sans les voir, les fines gouttelettes d'un sapin se dressant un peu plus haut._

_Une, deux, trois, … dix-huit…, vingt sept…_

_C'est alors que je redresse la tête devant les consoles, parfaitement réveillé. Les valeurs négatives des températures ne peuvent permettre à la neige de fondre de cette manière. Pas aussi vite en tout cas. Agrippant la sourie, le clique sur le voyant de température qui me ferrait presque tomber de mon siège. _

_Six degrés._

_Impossible. Le soleil n'est pas assez élevé et les températures de cette nuit n'ont pas put changer de la sorte en quelques heures seulement._

_Problème._

_Avisant une caméra exposée en hauteur, j'en prends le contrôle manuel afin de scruter les alentours d'en un mouvement plus large. Un regard au mercure :_

_Huit degrés. Qu'une explication._

_Et voilà. On est mal._

_Loin sur un sommet nous surplombant, une fine silhouette que je reconnaîtrais entre mille se tient immobile face aux montagnes avoisinantes, déversant sa chaleur sous forme de flammes de plus en plus incandescentes._

_Oh le con._

_D'un bond, je suis près des portes des chambres que je martèle avec force, faute de pouvoir crier. Pas trois secondes plus tard, quatre têtes ébouriffées débarquent dans la salle principale, les yeux parfaitement réveillés. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » Hurle à mon encontre le meneur aux cheveux argent à qui je désigne les écrans d'un geste vague._

_Attrapant d'une main un sac préparé pour les situations comme celles-ci, je me précipite sur le tout jeune adolescent que j'habille prestement, sous ses yeux ahuris._

_« À quoi il joue là ? Demande l'épéiste qui enfile déjà un épais anorak, près de son équipier._

_- C'est pas vrai…_

_- Tête de poulpe ? Hèle un Sasagawa passablement stressé par le comportement inexplicable du jeune Pantin._

_- Températures basses, neige glacée puis brusque redoux… Murmure le Bomber, merde… Il nous envoie une avalanche ! »_

_Il n'en faut pas plus pour que les trois hommes se ruent dans chaque pièce et y attrape le nécessaire. J'en suis déjà à la collecte des médicaments de la salle de bain que je fourgue comme un sauvage d'en un sac et j'entends de la pièce d'eau, les ordres de notre meneur._

_« On ne peux pas sortir, on a pas d'autre choix que de prendre le souterrain et tenter d'accéder à une sortie._

_- Le souterrain ne tiendra jamais si une avalanche dévale la pente par-dessus ! S'insurge le guérisseur._

_- On n'a pas le choix ! Réplique le dynamiteur, on se divise en trois groupes aux embranchements : Hibari Lambo, Oni-san, et je pars avec Yamamoto. On prend des leurres. On tente de se rejoindre devant le Vieux Théâtre de Cracovie, pendant sept jours à dix-heure pile, attente de pas plus d'une demi-heure. Si quelqu'un manque à l'appel, c'est Lublin une semaine plus tard, la mairie, même manœuvre pour Varsovie une semaine plus tard à la Place de Pilsudski. Tout le monde m'a compris ? »_

_Je rejoins les acquiescements. Bien que la manœuvre puisse paraître compliquée au premier instant, la force de l'habitude nous l'a fait comprendre en quelques secondes et nous sommes rapidement près de l'entrée que nous franchissons d'un pas vif. Sans un mot, Lambo fournit en énergie les leurres qui serviront à le remplacer parmi les autres et nous nous quittons sans un regard, hormis le dit bovin qui ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un œil derrière son épaule. Malgré tout, il détourne les yeux et commence à courir le plus vite possible devant moi, réglant notre fuite et je manque de lui marcher dessus à de nombreuses reprises. _

_Après seulement quelques secondes de fuite, nous entendons déjà derrière nous, un grondement sourd qui ne manque pas de faire pâlir mon cadet. Je tente de le faire continuer sa course mais le sol se met brusquement à vibrer sous nos pieds, les murs les faisant de même. _

_Ah. Un certain Herbivore avait raison. Jamais le plafond provisoire ne tiendra._

_Mon corps pivote derechef, dans la volonté de protéger ce qui doit l'être à tout prix, au péril de mon insignifiante existence. Mais je trébuche presque quand une certaine boîte noire me passe sous le nez, Lambo me tenant éloigner. Je le regarde incrédule fermer les yeux de concentration, avant de relâcher tout son pouvoir accumuler des derniers jours dans les murs, une main sur la paroi._

_Les éclairs traversent le sol et le plafond, me laissant désagréablement tétanisé pendant quelques secondes durant lesquels j'ai largement le loisir de sentir l'avalanche nous passer au dessus sans que celle-ci nous touche, et de voir mon jeune protégé s'effondrer de fatigue. _

_Si tôt les flammes dissoutes de mon corps, je me précipite sur le jeune garçon mais un sanglot me stoppe alors que je le retournais sur le dos._

_« Je suis désolé Hibari-chi… Murmure-t-il, je Lui ai donné notre position. »_

_Ah. Oui, cela va être problématique._

_Très problématique._

oOo

Oh oui ça l'avait été. Je dû courir avec le gamin sur mon dos, tout en sentant derrière moi les flammes de la Marionnette qui menaçait de percer la glace à tout comment.

Je ne sais plus très bien comment on s'en est sorti cette fois là. Je crois avoir réussi à atteindre la sortit au bout d'une bonne heure de course. Elle n'était, bien heureusement, pas bouchée par l'avalanche mais en quelques minutes, Il nous avait rejoints et gérer le combat plus le gamin avait été infernal. Heureusement pour moi, Uri est arrivé à temps et à littéralement kidnapper Lambo, comme je le fus quelques minutes de combat plus tard par un kangourou de bonne dimension qui me sauva de la seconde avalanche qui fit fuir notre adversaire, créée par le Bomber qui était sorti d'assez haut.

Bref, la routine.

oOo

Mais aujourd'hui, je suis bien dans un lit, à mirer les boursouflures du plafond, un stupide ananas qui tente de me faire faire un UNO sur une table non loin. Cette situation, j'aurais aimé que le gamin puisse la vivre au moins une fois.

Ce n'est pas comme si les autres n'avaient tenté pas par moment de le faire oublier ce pourquoi il s'était auto-désigner, non. Mais… Il avait fini par totalement se renfermer. Je me demande si la présence du fruit humain lui aurait été profitable.

Oh. Pensées Herbivores détectées. A quoi je suis bien en train de songer là…

Une voix me sort de ma flagellation mentale, de ma torpeur et je le sais, de notre court moment de détente, à l'orée du cinquième jour d'attente.

« Bougez-vous, nous ordonne Kurokawa Hana en nous réveillant d'un claquement de porte, l'opération est pour aujourd'hui. »

oOo

Emmitouflé dans mon écharpe, je regarde avec une certaine incrédulité masquée, les deux compères bavardant joyeusement. Difficile d'affirmer qu'ils en étaient presque venus aux mains il y a quelques de cela.

« Et le prof d'anglais t'en penses quoi ? Demande avec un grand sourire Kurokawa Hana.

- Un seul mot : soporifique, répond avec presque autant d'enthousiasme Gokudera Hayato, j'arrive juste pas à suivre ce vieux croulant… Pas vrai Take ?

- Entièrement d'accord ! Rigole l'épéiste en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'argenté, heureusement que notre très cher Haya est là pour me tenir éveillé sinon mes nuits se ferraient pendant son cours ! »

Un groupe banal. Un groupe atrocement banal d'Herbivores faisant leurs études. Des gardes passent devant nous et nous nous inclinons religieusement, les yeux clos. Mon regard las se pose une micro seconde sur mon voisin l'ananas, qui réprime une grimace de mépris. Chacun de nous ne souhaite qu'une chose : vomir et mordre ces êtres faibles.

Sans un mot, nous nous redressons afin de reprendre notre route, et la troupe reprend son inlassable piaillement. Mais je ne les mordrais pas pour ça. Ils nous mêlent avec brio dans la nouvelle jeunesse de Checker Face avide de ses bonnes grâces et lui vouant un culte imbécile. Notre mission terminée, ils mangeront du tonfas.

« Au fait Kyoya, commence à son tour l'agrume exotique, tu m'as pas dit ce que tu voulais pour notre lune de miel, my Sweet Honey ! »

Retenez-moi je vais faire un malheur.

Son bras autour de mes épaules, cet espèce de débile continue son monologue sur notre mariage fictif qui semble lui tenir à cœur, ignorant au passage, mon regard plus qu'explicite sur sa mise en friture si le fruit n'arrêtait pas bien vite. Mais ce dernier continu de plus belle, comme encouragé par ma vaine tentative de meurtre par combustion rétinienne.

Ce manège dure encore pendant l'heure la plus longue de toute ma vie, pendant laquelle j'énumère dans ma tête toutes les souffrances auxquels il pourrait avoir droit si jamais nous sortons de cette ville vivant, quand vient enfin le moment de mon salut.

C'est à l'instant même où nous vaquons comme des jeunes plein de rêves et de projets insouciants qu'un certain sifflement familier parvint à nos oreilles. Surpris, nous levons la tête et contemplons avec un étonnement certain, le Pantin quitter le nid à une allure défiant le sens commun. Il disparaît bien vite dans le paysage, ne laissant derrière lui, qu'une nuée ardente.

Comment ?

_Une petite fille, de pas plus de cinq ans, ouvre avec timidité, la porte d'une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, d'où se dégage malgré la pénombre, une silhouette agenouillé, dans une posture d'intense méditation._

_« Bianchi-sama ? Hèle d'une toute petite voix la petite, le Pantin vient juste de partir… »_

_La jeune femme à la chevelure rosée ne répond pas tout de suite, se contente de relever lentement la tête afin de poser son regard mutilé sur la tapisserie du fond qu'elle ne pourra jamais contempler._

_« Merci Cavallone, murmure-t-elle dans un souffle, c'est à mon tour alors… ? »_

_Elle lève avec douceur une main à hauteur de son visage et reste dans cette position un moment avant de toucher le pouce de son majeur._

_« A vous de jouer mes bébés. »_

_La jeune femme claque des doigts, faisant flamboyer un court instant une flamme rouge aux bouts de ceux-ci. Bien vite, de multiples et intenses explosions viennent lui faire écho, faisant hurler la jeune enfant, tandis que l'aîné reste stoïque. _

_« Mes vêtements sont-ils prêts ? Demande-t-elle d'un naturel déconcertant._

_- Hum… Ou… oui… » _

_Sans un mot, le Scorpion le redresse en laissant glisser son large kimono de ses épaules, se dévêtissent sans pudeur et prendre le chemin de la porte, sous le regard respectueux de la trop jeune enfant._

Notre surprise n'est qu'une ébauche de notre effarement quand la résidence de l'Autre fait résonner le bruit d'explosions toujours plus nombreuses, faisant hurler de peur les personnes présentes dans la rue et hurler les gardes qui se désintéressent de la populace. Passant rapidement outre, la brune ouvre avec vivacité son sac pour en sortir une arme de gros calibre qu'elle calle sous son épaule à genou et abat sans état d'âme le pauvre garde dans le dos. Bien vite, ses tirs sont répétés dans tout le quartier et tous comprennent que la bataille s'entame maintenant.

« La porte est trop importante pour qu'on puisse la détruire d'une simple bombe, annonce la brune encore au sol, vous pensez pouvoir la passer ? »

Question bien digne d'un stupide Herbivore, auquel nous ne daignons pas même apporter une réponse. Comme un seul homme, nous faisons volte face pour nous diriger à vive allure vers la – en effet – imposante entrée de la résidence, à la hauteur surement de l'égo de l'Autre. J'invoque silencieusement Roll et permet à mes compagnons de l'utiliser à leurs aises afin de traverser avec rapidité. Dès que nous passons la muraille, nous comprenons que la bataille sera longue : la place est envahie de gardes plus armés les uns que les autres. Le dynamiteur ne perd pas de temps est nous fait largement profiter de ses talents. En un tour de main, ses bombes font mouches parmi nos ennemis et que peu ont put trouver une échappatoire à l'attaque fulgurante de l'ancienne Tempête des Vongolas. Mais ceux là, l'homme au katana et moi-même nous faisons un plaisir de nous dérouiller sur leurs carcasses tremblantes. L'ananas lui, prend possession d'une de nos victimes pour lui arracher la position de notre ennemi. Ceci fait, nous le suivons (pour mon plus grand bonheur), à travers les débris des explosions et des cadavres de scorpions à l'origine de celles-ci. J'aperçois un sourire de la part de notre meneur quand ce dernier pose son regard sur eux. Oui, il peut être fier de sa sœur.

Le fruit à échelle humaine nous mène jusqu'à un énorme escalier en colimaçon qu'il ne daigne pas même regarder avant de se retourner vers moi.

« Tu permets Alouette ? » Me demande-t-il, une main près de mon visage.

Je ne peux réprimer une grimace mais le laisse pénétrer à la surface de mon esprit afin d'y implanter le plan qu'il a sût découvrir dans la tête de sa nouvelle victime, un petit rongeur qui passait par là.

« Tu sais quoi faire. » Me lance Gokudera avant de s'enfuir avec le reste de la troupe.

De mon côté, je prends un tout autre chemin. Rares son les gardes que je rencontre en chemin et aucun sont ceux qui y survivent. La résidence est à son image : clinquante, superficielle, imposante mais vide. Une demeure d'Herbivore sans âme. Comme Lui. Non… Lui était un Omnivore en puissance, presque un véritable Carnivore sous ses airs de peluche faible.

Je ne l'ai jamais caché, certains Herbivores sont utiles. Et c'est le cas de cette simple sourie qui connaissait cette endroit comme sa po-… Enfin bref. Je louche un rapide instant sur les voies d'aération avant de bondir et d'en décrocher une d'un coup de tonfa bien placé. Bénissant ma petite taille pour mon âge, je plonge dans l'espace et rampe à toute allure dans le conduit, pour changer de la forêt et des bois humides. Arrivé à un embranchement, je ralentis afin de retirer ma manche et admirer le bracelet qui l'orne. Mes flammes font apparaître mon fidèle compagnon qui me fixe un temps avant de doucement frôler mes doigts de son petit museau et de trottiner aussi vite qu'il le peut dans les embouchures, se multipliant à chaque croisement.

Je compte sur toi Roll.

Ma route continue dans le conduit. Je me dirige vers un lieu très précis que la souris à de nombreuses fois visitée, la ''salle du trône''. Cliquant et banal.

Il me faut plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour accéder à la grille voulue. Lentement et dans le plus grand silence, mon regard passe à travers les larges mailles, dans le plus simple espoir d'apercevoir l'homme qui a détruit nos vies.

Et je le vois.

Avachis, pieds croisés, sourire aux lèvres.

Cliquant, immonde.

Je le vois.

L'homme qui a détruit toutes ces vies.

Et la colère gronde en moi.

Mais j'en fais fis. Pas encore, ce n'est pas encore le moment propice pour l'assassinat pur et simple. Un peu de patience…

Le plus silencieusement possible, je tire à ma poche un tournevis. Ma respiration se fait plus lente tandis que j'ôte une à une les vis qui retiennent ma porte du salut. Chaque vis est minutieusement reposée dans le conduit, de sorte qu'elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre alors que la chute d'une seule d'en elle réduirait à néant, tous nos efforts. Je ne serais pas celui qui mettra à mal notre tuerie.

Les quatre consœurs déposés, ma main agrippe doucement les mailles et je m'octrois enfin un répit. Un répit à regarder le parasite au masque de clown sans entendre les hurlements de terreur et d'agonie qui retentissent à travers les murs et qui semblent par la plus grande horreur, à satisfaire on ne peut plus le monstre sur son coussin d'or, partiellement masquée par une imposante poutre décorative.

Je reste dans cette position de – trop – longues minutes pour mon esprit en ébullition. Combien de temps encore vont-ils me faire patienter ? Combien de temps encore vais-je devoir tarie mes pulsions sauvages ? Je devrais les mordre à mort pour cet affront…

Soudain, et pour mon plus grand bonheur, une explosion retentissante fait littéralement s'envoler l'imposante porte qui mène à l'Autre abrutie sur son siège. Je profite du vacarme assourdissant pour retirer la grille d'un coup sec et la déplace jusqu'au conduit suivant. A quelques millimètres de la surface métallique, je me dois d'arrêter mon geste. Le bruit n'a été qu'éphémère et je dois maintenant attendre une autre opportunité pour reposer la bruyante grille. J'ai le ainsi le bras en suspens et reste immobile, le regard figé sur la scène qui se joue en bas.

La fumée est épaisse et rien de laisse découvrir qui en est à l'origine.

Comme si personne n'avait deviné…

Avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse totalement, un gigantesque arc bleu la traverse de part en part et s'en vas rejoindre l'homme masqué sur son trône à une vitesse ahurissante. Malheureusement, l'attaque est stoppée par une force inconnue qui la repousse aisément.

Mince. Pour être poli.

« Sept ans et tout ce que je reçois… Murmure notre opposant, c'est Ça ? Vous me décevez…

- Tu veux pas juste mourir en silence Checker ? Réplique une voix dédaigneuse, tu nous as assez pompé l'air.

- Ce serait vous accorder un peu trop d'honneur, sourit le clown.

- Parce qu'après ces sept ans à nous coller aux fesses, commence une troisième voix que je reconnais comme celle de l'épéiste, on n'a pas le droit à un peu de reconnaissance ?

- Pour qui m'avez-vous pris ? Rigole doucement le marionnettiste, je ne suis pas un certain gamin à l'air ahuri qui voit les gens avec les yeux de l'amour malgré les trahisons qui-… »

L'homme est coupé dans son discours par une fantastique colonne de flammes ardentes vermillon qui se dirige droit vers sa tête de mauvais animateur de cirque. Mais une nouvelle fois, celles-ci se voient repoussée par une puissante barrière qui les dévie sans le moindre problème.

Ananas inutile.

…

Non je ne ferais pas le moindre commentaire sur le fait que mon bras engourdis à enfin put poser son fardeau grâce au bruit de l'impact.

Non, aucun commentaire.

« Oups ! S'exclame une quatrième voix que je ne connais que trop bien, mon doigt a glissé ! »

La fumée a maintenant totalement balayée et mes trois compagnons font désormais bien face à notre ennemi, les visages légèrement déformés par la crispation.

Peine, vengeance, haine, excitation.

Peur ? Pas la moindre. Nous savons ce que nous affrontons. Inutile de faire des simagrées.

« Tiens ? Commente le maître autoproclamé du monde, seulement trois ? Où est passé notre silencieux homme-nuage ?

- A ton avis ? Répond un certain argenté une main sur la hanche, à toute vitesse, la tête contre un rocher, n'importe qui aurait eut la nuque brisée. »

Il n'a pas tord. N'importe qui serait mort sur le coup. Ce n'est pas comme si Il n'avait pas mit toute sa force pour me lancer contre le rocher, tête la première. N'importe qui.

Pas moi.

Pas nous.

« Vous m'en voyez désolé !

- C'est cela oui… » Siffla Yamamoto en brandissant son arme.

Le plus lentement possible, j'ai replié mes jambes avant de retomber sur la poutre, dans le plus grand silence. Je me faufile à pas de loup au-dessus de notre adversaire et je sais que les trois ex-Gardiens font de leur mieux pour ne pas me jeter le moindre regard.

« Vous avez toutes mes condoléances… Déclare solennellement l'hypocrite bouffon.

- Je suis certain qu'il en serait ravi. » Affirme l'agrume avec un sourire sarcastique.

Sans blague… Abruti congénital.

Sans lui laisse le temps de parler davantage, le brun s'est élancé à toute vitesse contre Checker Face. Comme je m'y attendais, sa lame est facilement arrêtée et il se voit propulser dans les airs. L'ananas vient juste ensuite armé de sa fourchette à échelle humaine qui se fait elle aussi repousser. Une explosion retentie, puis une autre et encore une autre.

Mais la barrière n'a malheureusement pas bougé.

Les attaques s'enchaînent vite. De mon côté, toute tentative est rendue impossible à cause de cette protection qui comme doucement à m'agacer, au même titre que les trois nigauds. Même les illusions de cette tête de fruit sont mises à mal.

Je savais qu'il ne servirait à rien.

Pourtant, je crois voir un certain affaiblissement quand l'ananas se décide à utiliser les fameuses armes de feu le Singe. L'une des rares balles de Flammes de la Colère existantes fait un incroyable travaille et je peux presque lire de la surprise sur le visage masqué de l'Autre. Il ne faut que quelques coups de sabres, fourchette (trident ?) et bombes bien placés pour m'assurer de ce que j'avance. La barrière faiblit enfin, après de longues minutes de combat acharné et je me retiens un sourire au bord des lèvres.

Enfin…

Mes tonfas sortent lentement de leur cachette, mes muscles se tendent. Encore un peu… Une explosion de Gokudera, et je bondis sur ma proie.

« Hibari ! »

Cet idiot ! Gâcher ainsi mon attaque surprise ! Mais qu'est-ce que-… ?

C'est quand je sens un souffle dans mon cou que je comprends. Trop tard.

Mon bras est violement agrippé et je suis propulsé à toute vitesse contre un mur. La prise m'a complètement retourné et c'est la tête en bas que je contemple la scène tandis que fonce vers un mur dans mon dos, incapable de changer la direction de ''chute''.

Mais cette vision me fait découvrir une toute autre chose que ce à quoi je pensais.

Des flammes. De l'orange…

Je sens quelque chose (une main ?) me prendre au visage sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour m'en défaire.

Ma vitesse s'accrut et je percute de plein fouet le mur.

Merde.

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là.

* * *

_J'espère (encore) que ce chapitre vous ait plus, la prochaine pour la suite!_

_Geek-naval_


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponse aux reviews: **

**Natsuko:** _Ravie que cette histoire te plaise ^^ J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes._

**Guest:** _A la fois clichée et inattendue hein ? :D Je crois que personne ne s'attendait à ce que Hibari disparaisse aussi brutalement! _

_Je sais pour Bianchi... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à donner de nouvelle cicatrices aux personnages mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait bien que l'atrocité de Checker Face transparaisse à travers eux. _

_Omg... J'avais même pas fait gaffe mais effectivement! Je vais changer cette petite faute de japonais qui doit piquer les yeux pour les puristes ^^'' Je vois tellement Aniki au lieu de Aneki..._

_Je n'ai pas tellement fait ressortir la ville je trouve... Mais je me retrouvais coincée avec les pensées d'Hibari et je ne le voyais décrire tout ce qu'il voyait. IL est déjà assez agacé de venir ici et ne veut pas regarder trop longtemps ces Herbivores. Autant dire que rester In Character m'arrangeait bien XD_

_... Je me sens heureuse là... Réussir à faire apprécier un personnage qui ne plait pas forcément... J'adore *.* J'avoue, même si ça fait un petit moment que je ne lis plus de fiction sur Reborn, que les Hibari qu'on présente ne sont pas vraiment fidèle... Mais ce n'est vraiment pas facile de faire jouer un personnage pour lequel en fait, on ne sait pas grand chose! Son enfance, ses goûts... On connait le Président du Conseil des Elèves mais pas Hibari Kyoya. C'est quelque chose qui m'a un peu déçu et le mettre à la première personne me permettait de le rendre un peu plus vivant et humain._

_Alors, Kyoya mort ? Pas mort... ? :D_

**Note de l'auteur:** _C'est parti pour le huitième chapitre de cette fiction! Une rencontre impromptue, un nouveau narrateur, des révélations! Que de mystères! *.* Bonne lecture à tous!_

_PS: L'histoire devra prendre une pause pendant deux semaines... En effet, je suis en vacances en Namibie et je n'aurais pas internet pendant deux semaines. L'avant dernier et dernier chapitre devront donc attendre et vous aussi, vraiment désolée..._

* * *

**Le Pantin**

**Chapitre 8 : Meeting with a Ghost**

Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait l'Alouette qui ouvrirait le bal des victimes de cette journée. Non, jamais.

Et pourtant, c'est bien son crâne qui s'est enfoncé dans le mur. Un bruit outrageux de craquement n'aurait pas été nécessaire au vu de la force avec laquelle le Pantin s'est efforcé de le plonger dans le béton.

Un pincement au cœur ? Non… cela va être juste plus difficile de Le battre, l'Autre avec, à seulement trois maintenant que notre joker est mort.

Nous sommes tous les trois comme des idiots, immobiles, que dis-je… pétrifiés. Ils ont fières allures les sauveurs tiens…

« Mukuro ! » Hurle-t-on à mon encontre.

Merci à Yamamoto qui s'est ressaisi le plus vite pour me faire éviter le coup qui m'aurait été fatal de la part du Pantin. Il revient à la charge un peu trop vite et je dois ma survie à un certain bouclier mis en place par notre meneur qui fait briller ses orbes anis d'une toute nouvelle colère. Mes illusions reprennent le court du combat et je parviens à échapper aux flammes du gamin. Mon talent n'atteint pas ce genre de marionnette mais il a le mérite de fonctionner sur moi, et ça, je peux l'utiliser à mon avantage. C'est plus difficile, certes.

La bataille prend une pause. Nous parvenons à nous regrouper, les survivants, derrière les boucliers de la Tempête.

« L'Alouette est hors jeu, commence-je.

- On avait remarqué merci… Siffle l'épéiste, ça va devenir plus compliqué à partir de maintenant. »

Sans blague…

Lui nous fait face désormais. Négligemment posé entre notre attroupement et le trône de son Maître, je peux presque sentir son regard brûlant sur nous. Outre la Boîte qui ne semble pas quitter sa main, je remarque alors des traces de sang sur son bas de pantalon que je scrute à défaut de ses yeux. Alors il y avait bien une raison à sa sortie précipitée… Qui aurait bien pu réussir à faire sortir le Pantin de l'antre du Diable ?

J'ai traversé les six enfers, je sais reconnaître un monstre quand je croise sa route.

« Que fait-on C'ptain ? Demande-je avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

- On continue comme on a prévu, Kyoya savait ce qu'il risquait en l'attaquant de la sorte.

- Dit… Rigole-je doucement, t'aurais pas décidé de tous nous sacrifier comme ça quand même ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il mourrait aussi vite.

- Rassurant tout ça… Et donc on continue comme on a commencé ?

- T'as tout compris…

- Donc on continue à foncer dans le tas sans plus d'explications.

- T'as tout compris ! » Répète pour lui l'épéiste.

Ce dernier se glisse entre les boucliers et s'élance vers sa proie, son moineau le devançant de peu. Lui lève uniquement sa main libre vers son assaillant et je sens venir le début des ennuies. Des flammes ambrées s'échappent et se dirigent à toutes allures vers l'ancien base-baller. D'un pas rapide, il l'esquive, nous laissant, Gokudera et ma personne, à la proie de Son pouvoir. Le bouclier sous nos pieds s'activent derechef et je m'accroupis lorsqu' il se soulève sous la volonté de l'argenté qui nous éloigne de l'impact. Les armes du Boss de la Varia disparu intègrent mes mains et je tire presque tout un chargeur sur Lui qui ne parvient pas à toutes les déviées. Une balle plus faible que les autres est déviée avec nonchalance par la Boîte et je dois revoir ma tactique. L'épéiste est sur Lui dorénavant et je viens en renfort à l'aide de mon trident tandis que le Bomber menace directement l'Autre abruti. Mais peu de temps après notre deux contre un, Yamamoto se fait littéralement éjecté du ring par un coup de pied bien placé et je me retrouve comme un idiot devant le lion qui mène largement la danse, même sans sa main droite.

Le duel est trop rapide et je dois ma survie à mes seuls réflexes et illusions qui me maintiennent au niveau de l'affrontement. Pandore est elle aussi de la partie finalement car c'est bien une boîte que je prends presque en pleine face et que je dévie avec justesse, avant d'éviter une nouvelle volée de flammes. Nous continuons ainsi de longues secondes, avant que je ne réussisse l'exploit de bloquer le bras tenant le Fardeau au sol à l'aide de mon trident. Je ne tarde pas sur mon incroyable talent et ancre d'avantage mon arme à travers le carrelage, calant ainsi la Boîte et m'apprête à asséner un violent coup au visage de mon adversaire.

Mais je ne fais que m'apprêter.

Car à l'instant où le trident touche Pandore, je disparais.

Mon esprit est emporté.

_Mierda._

oOo

Mes yeux se rouvrent tandis que mon corps s'arque sur le sol froid sur lequel je repose. Ebahis, je regarde de tout côté, l'air absent, mais rien. Il n'y a rien là où je suis. Doucement, je me redresse, plissant mes yeux pour reprendre mes esprits mais toujours rien. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer comment je me suis retrouvé dans ce domaine alors que je n'ai pas utilisé mes pouvoirs ? Je suis seul, dans cet inodore, incolore et insipide espace. Rien ne se démarque autour de moi et je tourne plusieurs fois sur moi-même pour regarder plus attentivement.

Une porte vient d'apparaître. Elle n'était pas là il y a quelques instants, j'en suis certain. Mais étant la seule chose que je puisse voir, mon choix se porte rapidement dans sa traversée.

Prudemment, j'entrouvre l'entrée de je ne sais quoi, pour me retrouver à nouveau dans une pièce blanche. Mais dans celle-ci, je trouve enfin de la vie. Plus loin, une énorme forme noire me fait dos et c'est avec un énorme étonnement que je découvre que je fais face à la croupe de Gyuudan. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que je ne veuille trouver un mur afin d'y soulager ma conscience en frappant un bon coup sur ce qui me sert de tête. Comment ais-je pu être emporté par un animal ?

« Tu te sens seul n'est-ce pas ? »

Mon corps spirituel se tend à l'entente de cette voix venue de nulle part. Je comprends enfin que peut-être, la boîte de la Foudre n'est pas seule dans la pièce et qu'il réclame de celui-ci, des câlins qui le font… ronronner ? L'esprit prêt à parer à n'importe quelle attaque, mes pieds glissent lentement sur le côté pour apercevoir mon vis-à-vis. Il me faut quelque seconde pour enfin pouvoir le contempler et dès que mes yeux le découvrent, je m'arrête, de respirer et de penser.

Devant moi, un jeune homme s'est accroupi et flatte avec chaleur l'encolure de la bête qui paraît énorme face à lui. Il lui tend un sourire triste et gratouille un instant l'oreille du taureau avant de laisser ses mains posées sur les deux côtés de sa tête.

« C'est incroyable tu ne crois pas ? Dit-il alors, l'effet que peut avoir la dernière volonté sur un animal de sa force ? »

Mon souffle revient en force que j'entends de nouveau sa voix, l'assimilant à ce visage que pourtant j'ai côtoyé durant tant d'années.

« N'est-ce pas ? Mukuro…»

Son visage est tourné vers moi et je sens mes genoux fléchirent. Je ne peux pas y croire.

« Tsunayoshi… »

Il me lance un sourire triste et recommence à flatter l'immense cou du bovin devant lui sans un mot.

« Comment… ? Me sente-je obligé de dire, comment… ?

- Comment quoi ? Me demande-t-il docilement.

- …Tu es encore en vie ? »

Cette fois, il s'arrête et semble regarder le vide un temps, la nuque en arrière, avant de répondre. Il semble véritablement plongé dans ses pensées quand il me répond enfin.

« Si je suis en vie… Commence-t-il, c'est une question plutôt intéressante… Je dirais oui, dans une certaine mesure…

- …''Dans une certaine mesure'' ? Répète-je abasourdie.

- Si être vivant c'est avoir un corps et une conscience propres alors oui… Mais dans mon cas, je n'ai aucun moyen de joindre les deux… Et contrairement toi Mukuro, je ne peux pas me réincarner alors oui, c'est dans une certaine mesure. »

Je ne m'en rends compte qu'à cet instant mais je n'ai pas osé le regarder dans les yeux. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le corps contre lequel je combats mis je n'y arrive pas. Je crois toujours à un plan foireux de Checker Face alors…

« Ce n'en est pas un, me coupe l'esprit, je ne peux pas te le prouver alors tu n'as que ma parole pour ça. Mais si tu le souhaites, je peux plus ou moins t'expliquer comment nous nous sommes rencontrés ici ? »

Je hoche lentement la tête pour signaler que je suis d'accord, me méfiant toujours. Je le sens pourtant qu'il n'y aucune hostilité émanant de lui.

« L'une des balles que tu as tirée était en réalité l'un des balle de dernière volonté de Reborn, annonce-t-il, j'ignore comment elles sont arrivé en la possession de Fûta ni s'il y a réellement réfléchi mais le résultat est là : c'est Gyuudan qui l'a reçue, pas moi. »

A ces mots, je tourne vivement la tête vers le bovin qui me regarde de ses billes encre. Comme pour argumenter le récit du jeune homme, son front s'orne d'une flamme orangée que je ne peux croire réelle.

« Elle lui a permit de réalisé son dernier souhait, reprend-t-il, me rencontrer. Le fait que tu te sois retrouvé ici en même est une coïncidence poussée par tes propres pouvoirs qui a intercepté le lien qu'il était en train d'établir. A moins que tu ne l'ais fait exprès ? »

Ces mots vont au taureau dont le regard reste indéchiffrable, alimentant par la même un rire de la part du châtain.

« Lambo était très fort ! Rit-il, il savait tout à l'avance… »

Je suis surpris. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin pouvait savoir ? Le garçon en face de moi est-il réellement… ?

« Oui Mukuro, me répond-il, même si je ne peux pas le prouver… »

Je sais son regard posé sur moi mais je ne trouve toujours pas le courage d'ancrer mes yeux dépareillés sur les siens. De quoi ais-je peur ? Que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve ? Une manigance de l'Autre ? Où qu'il soit véritablement Lui ?

Je me souviens de ce que l'Alouette a ''dit''. Le gamin vache, lui, l'a fait. Lui l'a regardé et s'est dressé. Il ne voulait pas mais il s'est relevé face à ce regard. Lui, l'a fait.

Je serre les dents et remonte lentement mes orbes vers son visage. Le plus lentement possible.

Puis je les vois. Ses yeux. Son regard. Son vrai regard.

Triste, la peine du monde sur ses épaules, la douleur comme si elle en était intégrante. Pas une once de colère, de haine, d'hostilité. Juste une tristesse infinie.

« Désolé, me dit-il, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. »

Surpris, je pose une main sur ma joue et remarque qu'en effet les larmes coulent à flots sur ma peau. D'un geste rageur je les efface et ancre à nouveau mon regard sur le sien, prêt à supporter cette peine. Son sourire est resté gravé sur son visage et je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir face à ses orbes morts. Il a souffert, bien plus que je ne peux l'imaginer. Face à ça, je me sens comme un enfant. Je déteste ça, mais je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence : ce garçon a trop vécu.

« Y'a-t-il un moyen de te faire sortir d'ici ? M'écris-je alors.

- Hein ? Me fait-il surpris, ses sourcils s'élevant légèrement.

- Y'a-t-il un moyen de te faire revenir dans ton corps ? De t'enlever de l'emprise de ce type ?! »

Cette fois encore, ses lèvres étirent un sourire qui me fait presque sortir de mes gonds. Comment peut-il encore sourire…

« Tu as déjà la réponse Mukuro, me répond-il sans que je n'ai eu à ouvrir la bouche, tu as toi-même traversé les enfers.

- Moi je n'étais que haine mais toi… Toi, il n'y a rien de tel. Même après tout ça, tu n'es pas même en colère ?!

- Si bien sûr, me répond-il promptement, mais je ne peux rien y faire…

- Alors c'est ça ?! Commence-je à hurler, tu ne peux rien faire alors tu abandonnes ? Tu as baissé les bras et as laissé tes amis mourir de tes propres mains sans que tu ne fasses quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher ?!

- … Ouais… Répond-il doucement son sourire toujours sur son visage.

- C'est comme ça que tu as laissé mourir Nagi ?! Le gamin ?! Tous autres ?!

- … Ouais… » Répète-t-il plus lentement, son imbécile de sourire en place.

Colère est euphémisme pour ce que je ressens alors. Haine, exécration, je veux juste le voir disparaître, ce lâche. Avec rage, je fais réapparaître mon trident qui vient rapidement orner ma poigne et je m'élance avec rage sur le châtain qui n'a pas bougé. Par contre, le taureau de son côté s'est jeté sur moi, toute corne en avant et bloque ma course en piaffant nerveusement. Dans un cri de rage, je tente de l'éviter mes il me refait face avec une rapidité due à sa flamme qui commence lentement à grignoter le peu de patience que j'ai encore en réserve. Soudain, je remarque enfin que ce débile de dégonflé s'est détourné de moi pour regarder dans une autre direction et c'est ses yeux qui m'arrêtent une nouvelle fois.

Son sourire a disparu et cette fois, je peux largement déceler quelque chose que je pensais jamais voir chez lui : un mépris sans nom. Une grimace apparaît sur ses traits et il reporte son attention sur le bovin qui le toise du coin de l'œil.

« Il arrive Gyuudan, murmure-t-il, … Je suis désolé. »

Qu'est-ce qui arrive ? Le taureau se tourne alors complètement vers lui et hoche son immense tête pour signifier son assentiment. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demande-je en crachant.

- Checker Face arrive… » Me répond-il, le regard braqué sur le vide.

Comme pour lui répondre, le sol commence doucement à s'ébranler et ce que je croyais être du vide entreprend de se fissurer tel du verre. L'espace même se déchire mais Tsunayoshi ne semble pas plus perturbé que cela et continue de fixer d'un œil mauvais un point dans la clarté de l'infini. Je me retrouve à genoux par les tremblements et remarque par la même que Gyuudan s'est accroupi derrière la châtain.

« C'est quoi ça ?! Hurle-je pour couvrir le bruit de l'éclatement de ce monde.

- La seule force de son esprit, me répond-il, il est venu pour trouver Gyuudan.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi il voudrait de lui ?

- C'est l'esprit de la boîte, réplique-t-il, en le contrôlant lui, il l'ouvrira.

- Quoi ?! Il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite !

- Mukuro…

- Si il se fait prendre c'est fini, il faut-

- Mukuro ! »

Son cri me ramène à la réalité et je le regarde à nouveau la tête baissée.

« Mukuro, Gyuudan est ici pour une bonne raison. »

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?...

« Les autres, commença-t-il alors que l'espace continuait à se briser, Yamamoto, Ryohei et Hibari… Ont toujours su que Lambo avait un plan contre moi. Il savait qu'il devait mourir pour le mettre à bien, le plus tard étant le mieux. Mais la Mort était inévitable, il l'a bien fait comprendre. Ils n'ont jamais su la teneur véritable de ce plan mais ils savaient qu'il fallait nous attaquer, Checker Face et moi pour le réaliser…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à la fin ?! M'énerve-je, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Suis ce plan Mukuro…

- De quoi tu parles ?!

- Tuez-moi. »

Je manque de trébucher sur le sol se divisant sous mes pieds mais je tiens bon et raccroche le regard inexpressif de mon vis-à-vis fixant toujours ce point à l'horizon.

« Quoi ?

- Les autres ne font que tâter le terrain en attendant un signe de Lambo. Attaque mon corps de toutes tes forces et ils comprendront.

- Pourquoi… ?

- Je ne peux rien t'expliquer… _Mierda_. »

Je tourne la tête pour observer ce qui fait jurer l'ancien Vongola. Je ne peux même pas dire si ce truc est vivant… Une espèce de masse informe et sombre, dévorant tout sur son passage, ne laissant derrière elle, qu'une épaisse purée encre. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire… ?

« Checker arrive, me répond-il, sauve-toi Mukuro, il te dévorera s'il te touche.

- C'est l'Autre ça ?! Hurle-je, mais c'est impossible ! La force de son esprit ne peut pas être telle !

- Et si… Je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien pour les autres n'est-ce pas ? … Ce n'est pas dépendant de ma volonté cette fois, je ne peux rien faire… Il m'est déjà plus permis de bouger… »

Avec surprise, je remarque en effet, de longues mailles à ses jambes qui rampent autour de son corps telles des serpents, l'enlaçant avec une sensualité effrayante.

La forme devant nous augmente l'allure, arrachant par la même, un cri de rage de Tsuna qui lève une main à son encontre. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux puissances s'entrechoquent dans un immense fracas qui me fait retomber au sol. Il retient seul l'incroyable force de destruction qu'est l'esprit de ce tordu, pliant les genoux dans une grimace.

« Sauve-toi Mukuro ! Hurle-t-il malgré l'effort.

- Mais… Et toi ?!

- Il a encore besoin de moi ! Je ne pourrais pas le retenir bien longtemps ! Sauve-toi ! »

Sa position ne lui permet pas d'apposer ses deux mains contre l'esprit de l'Autre mais il tient pourtant bon. Il commence à hurler sous la puissance et je ne peux me détacher de cette vision. Seul un souffle chaud sur ma jambe m'y arrache, je contemple alors le taureau à mes côtés qui me désigne la porte par laquelle je suis entrée du museau. Je le regarde sans comprendre et il commence à me tirer par le pan de ma chemise pour m'assurer que oui, il cherche bien à me faire m'enfuir. Mes yeux captent les siens et dans une question silencieuse, je lui demande s'il m'accompagne. Non, il reste ici il semblerait. Il va mourir mais je crois que ça aussi, ça fait partie du plan de ce gamin. Avait-il déjà tout résolu à cette époque ? Quand je l'avais veillé ce jour là dans l'infirmerie, savait-il qu'il devait mourir pour qu'enfin s'arrête ce cauchemar ? … Certainement.

Je ne pourrais rien faire de plus ici. M'arrachant à la prise du bovin, je cours jusqu'à la porte encore intacte je ne sais par quelle miracle. Sans un regard en arrière, je cours vers elle et la prends dans mouvement brusque. Je reviens alors.

oOo

Je réintègre mon corps et me retrouve dans la même position que celle dans laquelle je l'ai quitté, mon trident bloquant son poignet accrochant Gyuudan au sol. Je comprends, c'est ainsi que je l'ai vu.

Très bien, alors commençons.

Une main quitte mon arme et vint prendre l'une de celles pendantes à ma ceinture. Je vise le visage masqué par une imposante tignasse mon vis-à-vis et tire sans attendre. Sa deuxième main vient dévier mon attaque et il en profite pour trancher sec mon trident que je me dois de lâcher pour survivre face à une deuxième attaque de sa part. C'est une main sur mon col, me déviant de sa trajectoire qui me sauve réellement et je grimace en la reconnaissant. Le sportif est venu à mon secourt, alléluia.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demande Yamamoto en se mettant devant moi.

- Vous êtes restés immobile presque trois secondes, s'empresse de rajouter Gokudera, aux côtés de son vieil ami.

- Trois secondes hein… Ricane-je, seulement…

- Quoi ?

- Ça ma parut presque des heures… Continue-je sous les regards surpris des trois autres, j'ai juste eu une petite altercation avec un esprit errant… »

Mes paroles soufflent littéralement celles de mes compagnons qui me fixent d'un air ébahis. J'en rigolerais presque si je ne savais pas que quelques minutes auparavant – pour moi – j'ai fait la même tête.

« Ne faites pas les idiots, répliquais-je, Il est mort. »

Je ne peux pas leur dire. Hormis feu l'Alouette, si les autres savaient, jamais ils ne pourraient à nouveau le combattre. Cela serait trop dur et je ne tiens pas à répéter les mots que le Vongola a prononcés pour moi. ''Tuez-moi''. Très bien. Je ne sais pas si nous en serons capables, mais je veux bien suivre ce plan.

Mes pieds retrouvent presque avec délice le sol que je contemple un temps avant de faire réapparaître mon trident fétiche à ma main, relâchant un profond soupire. Très bien.

Si telle est ta décision. Oui, nous te tuerons.

Tsunayoshi.

oOo

J'ai beau faire le fière devant les deux idiots qui m'accompagne, je n'en mène pas large en vérité.

Je suis encore largement confus par ce que je viens de vivre. Le gamin, l'ancienne boîte arme…

Je souris avec amertume. Je n'ai jamais été tendre, affectueux, ou tout simplement gentil avec quelqu'un (Nagi n'est pas retenu dans le décompte) et pourtant, le simple regard de ce gamin a suffit à ébranler tout ce en quoi j'ai cru depuis des lustres.

Aucune haine ? Espèce d'idiot.

Mais c'est pourquoi nous T'avons suivi n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que même l'Alouette prenait en compte Ses décisions.

Pour faire court, c'est la seule personne que l'Alouette acceptait d'écouter…

Des flammes me font brusquement sortir de mes pensées. J'esquive d'une roulade et prends rapidement note de la situation.

Yamamoto s'est doté de ses deux épées, l'espèce de panthère est de retour aux côtés de son maître tandis que ma chouette se manifeste pour venir aux miennes. Le zoo est de retour, ça va être plus drôle maintenant.

Oui drôle. Même à cinq la dernière fois, on a tous rejoint le décor à vitesse grand V, Ryohei le premier (je tais le fait que j'en étais le second). Pourquoi sommes-nous ici alors ? A quatre (trois, feu Hibari), nos chances sont nulles. Pas avoisinant, non, nulles, tout simplement.

Pourtant, même Tsuna l'a dit, ils ont un plan qui pourrait marcher. J'ai du mal à le croire mais pourquoi pas. N'est-ce pas en ne sachant absolument rien de leur tentative de suicide que je les ais suivi ? Je ne savais rien et pourtant, j'ai sut en les regardant qu'ils étaient sur le point de réussir.

Or de question que je ne participe pas aux réjouissances, même si tout ce que je récolterais sera un allé simple pour un énième enfer. Dommage, je ne pense pas pouvoir y rejoindre Nagi là-bas…

Le combat continue de son côté. Les flammes jaillissent de partout, se mêlant entre elles quand elles ne finissent pas de s'éteindre, trop vite remplaces par d'autres qui s'accumulent, encor et encore… Un véritable méli-mélo artistique que je suis le seul à apprécier présentement.

Gokudera semble avoir pris un méchant coup et Yamamoto s'est interposé entre eux deux. Il fait face seul quelques secondes avant que je ne le rejoigne et éloigne d'une balle de la Tempête, notre trop coriace adversaire.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je suis en prise avec le dit adversaire qui s'acharne sur moi avec véhémence. Je joue de mon arme pour éviter les brulantes attaques de Ses poings et suis rapidement rejoint par une bête enflammée qui me permet de reprendre mon souffle un certain temps. J'ai toujours été impressionné par l'endurance du gosse. Est-ce qu'il Le fait seulement respirer où il laisse Son corps pourrir ?

Nous sommes à trois contre Lui et c'est pourtant Ses flammes qui ont l'avantage. Sa vitesse s'est accrue un cours instant et je perds le fil un court instant. Suffisamment pour que mon arme se brise sous Sa poigne.

La fourche est désormais dans Sa main tandis que je me contente, abruti par l'attaque, que du manche. Je Le vois à peine changer Sa prise et les pointes se diriger vers moi, vers mon torse exposé.

Vers mon cœur mais je ne le vois pas.

Par contre, je sens très bien la chaleur d'une tierce personne contre moi, prenant la violente attaque à ma place. Sur l'omoplate. La gauche.

_Mierda_. Yamamoto.

Etrangement et contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, l'arme n'est pas restée figée dans son corps, non. Le Pantin l'a retirée et réitère son attaque sur l'épéiste. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher, la chute que je subis, le poids du brun sur moi, n'est pas achevée et je vois avec horreur la pointe de ma propre arme foncer le crâne de mon compagnon de fortune.

Merde. Yamamoto est le dernier qui peut faire face au corps à corps avec Lui avec la perte de l'Alouette. Merde…

Trop vite pour que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe, le bras de la Marionnette est dévié avec force dans un claquement sonore. Une ombre virevolte jusqu'à nous et je sens mon col être tiré avant que je ne sois littéralement propulsé au pied de Gokudera qui use de son ancienne arme pour viser son ancien Boss chéri.

C'est quand je me relève que je comprends enfin la situation.

Deux plus un font toujours, et aux dernières nouvelles, trois et non pas quatre.

Mon visage remonte vers la silhouette qui se bat désormais contre le Pantin et je souris désabusée.

« Oya oya… ? Murmure-je, j'ignorais que l'Alouette traversait les enfers aussi…

- Il ne le fait pas, réplique l'épéiste qui se relève mine de rien, il n'est juste pas mort…

- Oh, et tu m'expliques l'espèce de cratère dans lequel sa tête a plongé ? Et par la même occasion, le fait que tu sois toujours debout ?

- Même explication, se contente-t-il de dire, Gokudera !

- Compris, répond l'argenté en laissant s'éloigner le brun survivant.

- Tu sais, souris-je, j'aime les explications.

- Disons seulement que ce n'est pas avec ça qu'Il nous tuera. »

Ma tête pivote au niveau de ce que je croyais être la dernière demeure de ma chère tête brun aux yeux trop plissés.

« J'en doute, réplique-je en accentuant mon sourire.

- Toi oui. Nous non. Nos os ne souffriront pas de telles attaques.

- Tu veux dire… Que l'omoplate de Yamamoto n'a pas été transpercée, et le crâne de l'Alouette, défoncé ?

- Tout juste. »

Je le toise un instant désabusé. Non… ce ne serait pas…

« Ça vous est pas venu à l'idée de me dire avant la bataille que le gosse avait consolidé vos os avec sa Flamme de la Foudre ?

- Checker Face est un illusionniste à part entière. Tu étais le plus exposé. »

Il y a comme un blanc après sa déclaration. Le temps que je digère l'insulte.

Car oui, c'est une insulte.

Il vient juste de me traiter de boulet et j'apprécie moyennement l'insulte. Mais alors très moyennement.

Je n'ai plus le temps de digérer. Déjà, une gerbe de flammes incandescentes nous menace, le dynamiteur et moi, et je me charge moi-même de la survie du dit Bomber qui visait l'instigateur de cette mascarade, toujours alanguis sur son siège.

Le combat avec une nouvelle figure, les feux se déchaînant, se mélangeant, les corps puissants se percutant avec force. C'est avec un certain amusement que je me retrouve dos à dos avec mon Alouette préférée qui ne semble, elle, pas d'humeur joueuse.

« Alors _Mi Amore_ ? Les enfers ? » Souris-je malgré la situation.

Un grognement et coup de coude dans les côtes plus tard, nous jouons de nos armes respectives (mon trident de retour avec mes illusions) face à notre bourreau. Il n'est pas diminué par le boulet qu'Il traîne dans sa main, s'en est presque insultant.

Surtout que nous arrivons vers notre fin.

Du coin de l'œil (après avoir laissé ma place face au pyroman), j'observe mes équipiers et d'une rapide inspection, je sais que c'est fini pour chacun de nous.

Non pas que le Bomber est à court de TNT, mais je vois bien qu'il peine à les jeter, les genoux presque au sol.

L'épéiste est bien loin de sa vitesse habituelle, il grimace à chaque levée de son épée, son dos ruisselants de sang (par ma faute).

Même l'Alouette, malgré sa petite pause forcée dans le mur, semble exténué, sa respiration douloureuse je le sens.

Click.

Je viens d'entendre un ''click'' assourdissant dans le court répit que la bataille s'est autorisée.

Un ''click'' qui fait blêmir mes compagnons, tandis qu'il arrache un large et sadique sourire à notre hôte, qui daigne enfin lever son royal popotin.

Plus personne n'ose bouger, chacun regarde avec effarement, l'homme responsable de tous os maux, se diriger avec une lenteur exacerbé vers le flamboyant brun.

« Enfin… » Sont les premiers mots qu'il emploie.

Avec une présence malsaine, le clown entoure progressivement la nuque du Pantin de ses bras, posant délicatement sa tête sur son épaule, les lèvres tournés vers son oreille.

« Enfin… Répète-t-il, vas-y… »

Comme je m'y attendais et le craignais, le Ciel lève lentement la Boîte devant Lui. Celle-ci, très certainement rendue obéissante par l'esprit de l'Autre, s'ouvrit docilement sous les regards plus que douloureux de notre petite troupe.

Voilà, la Marionnette vient de retrouver son bien.

Il le lève entre ses mains, délaissant par la même occasion l'équipement Vongola de la Foudre qui tombe dans un bruit métallique sonore.

Et voilà. Son dû est de retour au doigt de son propriétaire, lui conférant l'intégralité de son pouvoir perdu, nous mettant dans la pire des situations qui soit.

La Bague Vongola.

* * *

_Je me répète pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la note du dessus, pas de chapitre pendant deux semaines!_

_Pour ceux qui auront le courage de revenir, à la prochaine!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur:** _Je suis vraiment, honteusement et réellement désolée pour ce retard d'une semaine face à ce que j'avais prévu... En fait, je me suis rendu compte après avoir posté le chapitre sur ce cite que je partais en Namibie pendant deux semaines certes, mais que nous allions ensuite voir de la famille dans le sud (j'habite en Bretagne) et donc qu'on rallongeait le temps loin de l'ordinateur d'une semaine... Je suis rentrée Lundi mais ai quand même décidé de poster le chapitre vendredi. Désolée encore pour la gène occasionnée pour ceux qui m'attendait (heureusement que vous êtes pas nombreux...)_

**Réponse à la review:**

_Guest: Merci pour ta review ^^ Et oui, une petite frayeur au début mais t'as vu je me suis rattrapé! (... euh... Je devrais pas dire ça juste au début de ce chapitre moi...)_

_Un Tsuna mature est ce qu'il m'a manqué dans Reborn. C'est vrai que jusqu'au bout il est resté pur et innocent même après avoir fait sa fête à Byakuran et même si je trouve Hyper Tsuna au summum de la classe, j'espérais quand même qu'on rencontre le si charismatique Vongola Decimo du futur... Raté, foutue mangaka . Ça doit être la raison pour laquelle j'ai créé un Tsuna déprimé..._

_Ravie que mon Tsuna te plaise!_

_J'aime bien les combats avec Mukuro en narrateur. IL a un humour propre à lui et le faire sortir des répliques complètements hors sujets enplein milieu du combat reste pour moi In Character. Tout le monde et content, moi la première! \o/_

_Merci pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au coeur ^^_

_Et désolée pour le retard... _

**Note (bis) de l'auteur:** _Une fois n'est pas coutume,je vais raconter un peu ma vie: j'ai été plagié. L'un des chapitres de l'une de mes collègues auteurs est en réalité une compilation de deux de mes fictions et ne contient pas moins de cinq ou six passages de ces histoires. J'ai envoyé un message à cette auteur mais n'ai toujours pas de réponse pour le moment. Si elle ne répond pas, je compte bien le signaler sur le fandom (ce n'est pas celui de Reborn). Par chance, j'ai une réécriture en cours et une fiction en cours d'écriture donc les lecteurs seront mis au courant de toute façon.__  
_

_"Copier sans citer, c'est plagier."_

_Nos histoires nous appartiennent. Ce sont nos univers, notre humour, nos mots. Les plagieurs sont des lâches._

_Bref, voilà qui finit mon petit coup de gueule (et je vous assure que mes amis ne m'ont jamais vu m'énerver pour de vrai), je vous laisse retourner à votre lecture!_

_Le prochain chapitre est le dernier ;)_

* * *

**Le Pantin**

**Chapitre 9 : Last Chance**

Pas même un geste pour l'arrêter de notre côté. A quoi cela aurait-il bien pu servir ? Chacun de nous sait que face à tout ce pouvoir, une simple pichenette et nous mourrons tous.

Soudain, je constate dubitatif, les épaules du Vongola commencer à se soulever par intermittence. Le manège continue, encore, jusqu'à ce que le corps de Checker Face s'étale lamentablement et mollement à terre.

Et le Pantin de rire.

Je crois que j'ai manqué quelque chose.

La voilà, la Marionnette riant à plein poumons au milieu de cet immense salon dont nous avons fait notre scène de drame. Il rit comme un dément, se tenant presque les côtés à cause de son hilarité, encore et encore devant nos yeux abasourdis. Aucun n'y croit. Bien heureusement.

« Vous… Commence-t-il difficilement entre deux éclats, vous avez perdu ! »

Et voilà. Les premiers mots que Sa voix prononce depuis des années… Et ce n'est même pas Lui. Non…

Et quand enfin Ses yeux se posent sur nous, aucun n'a peur de lever son regard pour l'affronter.

Car ce sont les yeux de Checker Face qui nous font face.

Merde.

« Vous avez perdu Vongolas ! Hurle-t-il avec Sa voix, vous avez perdu ! Trinisette du Ciel… Complète ! »

Yamamoto a baissé les armes, à genoux par terre, fixe les yeux écarquillés le corps manipulé s'extasier devant les flammes qui dansent au bout de ses doigts.

« Tri-… nisette ? Répète-t-il dans un rire nerveux, ne me dis pas… que c'est ce que tu voulais faire au final… ? »

S'arrêtant brusquement de rire, le clown tourne la tête brune vers l'argenté avant que son visage d'emprunt de s'orne d'une immense sourire, à faire pâlir un certain chat dans une vieille histoire.

« Que peux-tu y comprendre ? Toi, le détenteur d'une simple flamme de la Pluie… Que peux-tu comprendre, à l'extase que peux représenter celle du Ciel pour son possesseur… La puissance, la pureté…

- Tout ça pour ça ? Demande à son Gokudera, comme abruti, ses mains ornées de bombes tournées vers le sol.

- Ça ? _Ça_ ?! Vous ne pouvez le comprendre ! Mon peuple n'était pas à même de supportez ces Flammes que les humains développent en eux, et moi, je devais vous regarder vous pavaner avec sans en profiter ? Alors qu'au même instant, je pouvais sentir la puissance de Vongola Giotto à travers toutes les cellules de mon corps sans pouvoir en profiter ?!

- Vous deviez protéger la Trinisette… Murmure la Tempête.

- Au début, réplique l'inhumain évasif, mais au fil des siècles, j'ai vu les Boss de chaque Famigila apparaître, les Cieux se succéder les uns après les autres mais aucun d'eux ne me donnait autant de frissons que le Primo. Puis, Il est arrivé… »

Du bout des doigts, il caresse Sa joue qui s'étire dans un sourire dément. Son rire reprend de plus belle, de Sa voix, la voix de ce même jeune homme qui m'a presque supplié de le tuer il y a de ça quelques minutes. Mais…

Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire ? Aucun de nous n'a la force de le tuer. Aucun de nous.

« Je ne comprends pas… Murmure l'épéiste qui laisse pendre ses armes au bout de ses bras. Pourquoi ? Tu possédais un corps avec une longévité hors norme… Plus de dix fois celle d'un humain si tu n'utilisais pas de flammes… Pourquoi t'enfermer d'un corps qui ne durera pas plus de cent ans ?! »

Les yeux du brun sont affolés, mélange de peur et de colère, les mêmes que ceux de Gokudera, bien loin de ceux de l'Alouette qui fixe le vide de ses orbes ternes.

« Pauvres idiots… Susurre-t-il doucement, quand ce genre de problème se pose, il suffit de savoir s'entourer. »

Aussitôt, le Pantin plonge Sa main dans la poche de son corps d'origine et d'actionner le boîtier qui en sorti. L'écran géant qui a fait les frais de notre bataille en la présence d'un méchant impact sur le côté, s'allume d'un gris neige avant que l'on ne puisse difficilement discerner un laboratoire plongé dans la pénombre. Une voix coléreuse s'emporte à travers les hauts parleurs et les intonations me font frissonner. Pas pour le possesseur non… Pour ce que signifie la vie du dit possesseur.

« _Bon sang mais je peux je savoir ce qui se passe à la fin ?! Comment je suis sensé bossé dans ces conditions ?!_ »

Un visage de collégien apparaît alors dans le champ de l'image. Pas besoin de s'attarder sur ses traits, un simple coup d'œil à sa bouse blanche, ses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux vert bouteille suffit à le reconnaître.

Lui aussi doit nous reconnaître au vu de la blancheur que prend immédiatement son teint et de l'évident désarroi dans lequel il se plonge immédiatement. Je peux presque lire ses doutes sur son visage : « Eteindre ou ne pas éteindre ? »

En même temps, se faire découvrir traître alors que l'on est supposé être l'un des Arcobalenos morts en héro pour protéger les Pacificateurs, ce doit être troublant…

« Alors tu as profité des talents de ce sale profiteur pour t'accroître une éternelle jeunesse ? Dis-je, acerbe.

_- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre Mukuro ! _S'écrit Verde_, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place si tu n'étais pas chez les Vongolas ?!_

_- _Moi j'y étais.

_- Par la force des choses ! Qu'aurais-tu fais si tu étais cet homme toujours paumé avant de rejoindre le Juudaime ? Hein ?!_

- … Moi je l'ai rejoins… » Rétorque-je avec un semblant de sourire à l'arrière goût amer.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? Pourquoi me poserais-je cette question ? J'étais dans le bon camp.

Mais mes erreurs ont entraîné la mort de tous ceux à qui je tenais.

Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose si je m'étais allié à Checker Face ?

Sans doute.

Sans doute me serais-je trouvé contre Nagi.

Car oui, rien n'aurais changé. Chrome n'aurait pas quitté les Gardiens pour moi, Chikusa m'aurait quitté sur ce coup et Ken serait allé le rejoindre. J'aurais du supporter M.M plus longtemps ça c'est certain. Et Fran serait partit aussi.

A part ma présence auprès de Tsuna, rien n'aurait changé.

« _Tu l'as rejoins… _Crache presque le génie,_ ne viens pas me faire la morale avec si peu de répartie._

- Mon très cher Verde je suis peiné ! Déclare avec un certain mélodrame l'alien, vous n'insinuez tout de même pas que vous êtes ici contre votre volonté…

_- Ju- !... Checker Face… ?_ »

L'ancien Arcobaleno semble réellement surpris, peiné et choqué. Tout à la fois.

« _Vous… Vous avez fini par le faire…_

- Soyez rassurer mon très cher Verde ! S'incline mon ancien Boss, vos recherches ont abouti au plus puissant être de l'univers !

_- Je… Non… _

- Verde… Laisse échapper un argenté sur les genoux.

_- Il n'y avait pas que moi ! Pas que moi ! Je ne suis pas le seul responsable !_ »

Il s'est redressé et surplombe la caméra tout en continuant à débiter ces sornettes, sans doute pour se convaincre lui-même.

« _Je n'étais pas seul dans cette affaire ! Je n'aurais jamais réussi seul !_ »

Je pourrais presque avoir pitié de ces larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux…

Mais… Pas seul ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ? Murmure doucement le dynamiteur.

- Tu n'as pas de petite idée, _Gokudera-kun_ ? Sourit l'Autre. Tu es sensé être un génie pourtant…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Répète la Pluie.

- Ce que ça veut dire… Vous avez toujours dansé dans la paume de ma main… »

Il tient sa paume vers le haut, le sourire le plus dément qui m'ait été donné de voir. Il rit de la situation, de notre situation.

Nous sommes des idiots. On aurait du comprendre. Evidemment, c'était trop facile. Rentrer au Japon, traverser jusqu'à Tokyo, traverser Tokyo… sans la moindre résistance.

Pourquoi garder en vie le Scorpion ? Sasagawa ? Miharu ? Des pions. Nous avons été des pions sur son échiquier.

« Enfin compris ? Rigole l'immortel, ce n'est pas vos prouesses qui vous ont emmené jusqu'ici… Ce sont mes choix. »

Il appui une nouvelle fois sur sa télécommande. L'image d'un Verde pitoyable disparait pour une chambre vraisemblablement. Une silhouette est à demi allongée sur un lit tandis qu'une autre feuillette un magazine sans grand entrain. Si tôt l'écran se fixant sur eux, les deux personnes relève la tête pour blêmir comme un, les yeux écarquillés.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

On s'est fait avoir sur toute la ligne. Toute.

Yamamoto et Gokudera semblent les plus peinés à la vue de leurs anciens mentors, Lal Mirch et Skull.

Ces deux derniers ne semblent plus savoir où se mettre et échangent de nombreux douloureux regards muets avant que la bleuté ne se décide et tire la caméra d'un coup de fusil bien placé. L'Autre est presque déçu par leur réaction et l'image de blizzard que l'écran revoit désormais.

« Oh… Sourit-il avec ce visage qui n'est pas le sien, j'espérai quand même un petit discours !

- Ils… Tente l'épéiste du groupe, ils nous ont mentis…

- Evidemment ! Déclare Chercker Face comme une banalité, vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ? Je vous avais entre mes doigts depuis le début…

- Mais comment…

- Je n'ai tué que les Arcobalenos potentiellement dangereux… Skull était d'une difficulté sans nom à faire crever, Reborn, Viper, Fon et Colonnello devaient mourir, sans ça… qui sait ce qu'ils auraient encore déclenchés ? »

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots comme la pluie et le beau temps, un sourire qui se veut doux aux lèvres. Mais moi comme les autres peux sentir le mépris et l'indifférence qui suintent de tous les pores du Marionnettiste. Malgré moi, je souris face à ce destin accablant.

« Comment as-tu pu les convaincre… ? Murmure-je désabusé.

- Oh, une petite menace sur quelques innocents fait des miracles tu sais, Mukuro-kun ! »

N'emploie pas ce ton là avec moi… N'emploie pas ce sourire qui n'est pas le tien avec moi… Pas après que je L'ai vu en personne, le vrai, l'irremplaçable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire maintenant ?

Tétine, bague Märe et bague Vongola du Ciel. Toutes ces sources infinies de pouvoir réunies dans un seul corps, celui du plus puissant possesseur de la Flamme de la Dernière Volonté, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire contre ça ?

L'Autre continue à rire à gorge déployée, usant de ces cordes vocales qui n'ont pas travaillées depuis des années pour leur véritable propriétaire.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout encore ici ?_

Devant moi, Gokudera a lâché ses bombes au sol pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, Yamamoto est immobile, les genoux au sol. L'Alouette n'a bougé de sa position, seul le souffle rauque de sa respiration s'est doucement accéléré durant la scène. Lentement, je vois ses doigts se desserrer au niveau de ses tonfas avant que ceux-ci tombent dans un bruit métallique. J'en sursaute presque.

L'Alouette abandonne aussi alors ? Je me sens presque soulagé. On ne peut plus rien faire. On ne peut plus faire quoi que ce soit contre l'Autre dans Son corps désormais. Nous savions en arrivant que la mort était inévitable, mais je pensais au moins pouvoir en finir avec Lui avant mais rien. Nous ne sommes des insectes face à Lui.

Comment un garçon auparavant si insignifiant peut-il être devenu cette machine à tuer insensible ? Je peine encore à le croire à chaque matin.

Nous allons tous mourir, sans rien avoir put faire.

Merde.

Avec surprise, je regarde ma Némésis porter ses mains à sa poitrine, lentement, ses doigts utilisent cette langue dont il ne peut que faire usage pour se faire comprendre, le son de sa voix étant éteinte depuis trop longtemps. Les mots qu'il traduit me font l'effet d'une douche froide.

_J'ai fait une promesse._

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois le Smocking Bomber écarter doucement ses doigts pour observer son aîné, tandis que l'ancien base-baller redresse très légèrement la tête.

_J'ai fait une promesse à un stupide Herbivore. Celle de Le tuer. _

Et alors ? N'avons-nous pas déjà tous faits cette promesse à tous nos proches morts ? Abrutie d'Alouette.

_C'est Lui qui me l'a arrachée. Des années avant tout ça. Alors il n'est pas question que je plis devant un Insecte… Je vais te mordre à mort._

Sans préambule, mon Alouette s'est baissée afin d'attraper ses tonfas qui gisaient au sol et usant de ses pouvoirs, il se retrouve au nez de la Marionnette qui doit reculer pour esquiver la morsure mortelle des armes du Nuage. Ses coups sont souples et rapides. Mortels.

Un coup de pied le fait cependant reculer parmi nous mais derechef, il se redresse et se positionne pour mieux repartir. Enfin c'était ce qu'il comptait surement faire, avant qu'un rire ne l'arrête. Ce n'est pas l'Autre dans Son corps, surpris lui aussi, mais bien l'un des notre, toujours plongé dans la contemplation de la paume de ses mains.

Gokudera Hayato rit de toutes ses forces, ses bras enroulent lentement son torse tandis qu'il se pli en deux sous la crise de rire.

« C'est bien Lui… C'était tout à fait Lui ! Rit-il. Y'a vraiment que le Juudaime pour faire un truc dans ce genre ! »

Il continue à rire sous les yeux ébahis de son ennemi et écarquillés de ses amis. Il rit à en pleurer mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire si c'est uniquement dû à son éclat, ou bien aux souvenirs qui doivent l'assaillir à ce moment même. De l'autre côté, j'aperçois l'épéiste avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Y'a vraiment que Tsuna pour promettre à quelqu'un de le tuer… C'est toujours pour ta pomme ce genre de chose hein Kyoya ? »

Ce dernier hausse distraitement les épaules, comme si c'était normal.

Ce n'est pas normal. On va tous mourir, on ne peut rien faire. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?! C'est une promesse à quelqu'un qui ne savait pas qu'il- !

… Non. Il savait. Il a toujours su.

_« Tuez-moi. »_

Et à ce moment il savait aussi. C'est à moi qu'il a fait cette promesse, cette promesse alors qu'il sait.

_« Tout n'est pas perdu. »_

Dis-tu ? Alors Tsunayoshi… J'ai envie d'y croire. Quand je vois les visages de ces gens auxquels tu faisais le plus confiance, le sourire aux lèvres dans l'optique de t'ôter la vie, j'ai envie d'y croire.

Et j'ai envie de faire pour une fois honneur à la confiance que tu me donnais, à laquelle j'ai encore le droit aujourd'hui malgré tout ce que je n'ai pas fait et ce que j'ai fait dans notre jeunesse.

J'ai envie de parier sur notre mort maintenant.

« Dernier round ? Fais-je en me redressant, les deux pistolets en main.

- _Ultima possibilità_… (_Dernière chance…)_ » Sourit notre meneur.

D'un geste vif, les bombes délaissées au sol reprennent le chemin de ses mains pour s'envoler au dessus de la fine silhouette qui a gardé un masque impassible, presque ennuyé. Dans un éclair orange, il réapparait au dessus de nos têtes, les lèvres étirées. Mais un certain oiseau ne lui laisse pas le temps de lancer une quelconque attaque alors que son propriétaire vient au corps affronter sans ancien ami. Hibari arrive à la rescousse et les deux font faces seuls au Marionnettiste qui ne manque pas de rire devant leur tandem obligatoire pour se dresser face à Lui. Les deux prennent le chemin des murs lorsqu'ils reçoivent de plein fouet les flammes du Ciel mais le Bomber et moi profitons allègrement de cet accalmie du combat pour envoyer respectivement nos bombes et flammes de la Pluie. Si j'arrive au moins à le ralentir, je ferai gagner une avance non-négligeable à nos combattants.

Mais c'est pas gagné.

D'un geste désinvolte, l'Autre nous revoit nos attaques et je ne peux qu'user de mes talents – je suis modeste lorsque je parle de talents – pour nous protéger. Le pouvoir des Vongolas, nos bêtes, au maximum, les deux japonais et moi nous ruons sur le petit châtain qui s'envole littéralement afin de nous échapper. Presque au plafond, il envoie une salve brulante vers le métis du groupe qui écarquille les yeux sous la puissance. Yamamoto et moi réagissons derechef et envoyons respectivement un large coup d'épée et balle de Flammes de la Pluie. Malgré nos deux attaques communes, les flammes percent tout de même le Bomber qui se fait éjecter quelques mètres plus loin.

Mais bon sang… On a tout essayé contre Lui mais rien n'y fait… comment on est supposé battre un putain de monstre ?

« Vous commencez enfin à ressentir le désespoir, Vongolas ? Ricane Checker Face, vous sentez enfin que quoi que vous tentiez, ce ne sera pas suffisant contre moi ?

- Epargne la salive du Juudaime pourriture… Arrive à dire Gokudera, te voir utiliser Sa voix me donne envie de gerber…

- Il y a tellement de choses que je pourrais faire avec ce corps sans que tu ne puisses y faire quoi que ce soit…

- Evite tout de suite ce genre de sous-entendus graveleux ! »

Les deux bruns se sont jetés au corps à corps contre la petite silhouette de leur ancien Boss mais chacun se prend un pied au visage avant que l'ancien parrain n'attrape l'épéiste au col et ne le renvoie dans les bras de son homologue japonais que je prends malheureusement de plein fouet, moi aussi dans le collimateur. Une illusion, et nous nous retrouvons presque instantanément sur pied, soufflant fortement pour reprendre notre respiration, mon corps se tentant un peu plus loin des deux autres. L'échange est trop vif, les coups portés trop rapides et l'impact trop faible. Mais n'y a-t-il vraiment aucune solution bon sang ?!

Je le savais. J'en suis arrivé à la limite de mon corps physique, pour en rajouter une couche…

Lui se contente de nous toiser d'un air hautain, avant d'observer du coin de l'œil le mis-italien qui le tient pourtant en joue de son canon squelette.

« Alors… Petit chaton… Que penses-tu pouvoir faire ?

- … Tout, pourvu que je t'arrête, toi et tes sales envies mégalomanes, siffle le blanc.

- Alors vas-y ! Fait l'Autre, les bras écartés. Tire ! Explose ! Aucune de tes bombes n'aura d'effet sur moi et tu le sais ! La flamme du Ciel de ce garçon est d'une telle pureté que toutes les autres s'étouffent devant elle ! Alors tire ! Montre-moi ce que tu penses pouvoir faire avec toutes ces faibles flammes que tu portes en toi ! »

Contre toute attente, le pianiste se redresse et baisse ses bras. Il fait face seul à son ancien idole, tandis que nous autres sommes comme des idiots à attendre la fin du dialogue mais mes deux compères ne semblent pas d'avis d'échanger leurs places avec leur meneur. Quand à moi, l'illusionniste que je suis cherche à comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi le Smocking Bomber à ce putain de sourire fou collé aux lèvres…

« Uri… First Edition. »

Le félin qui s'était établi à ses côtés disparaît pour réapparaitre sous une toute autre forme, une immense arbalète de flammes pourpres incandescentes. Lentement, il sort de l'arrière de sa ceinture, une simple balle verte. Ses doigts l'agrippent avant que la balle ne se transforme en flèche flamboyante de couleur émeraude entre elles. Son énergie influe se diffuse avec force dans la totalité de la pièce et je pâlis en la reconnaissant.

Voilà leur dernière carte ? Voici notre ticket pour la victoire ?

_C'est une blague ? _

« _Ça_ ? Sourit mesquinement le visage du petit Tsunayoshi, tu vas aller jusqu'à utiliser un mort ?

- … Tout pour en finir. Explose ! »

Tirant sur la corde de toutes ses forces, Gokudera laisse échapper la flèche qui alla à toute allure sur la silhouette de notre Boss. Ce dernier la regarde arriver sans rien faire, un regard mis-ennuyé, mis-amusé dans les yeux, avant que Sa main droite ne se lève pour intercepter l'attaque qu'elle brise sans effort. L'Autre ricane devant l'inefficacité affligeante de l'assaut désespéré.

C'est ce que je suis. Désespéré. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour avoir l'espoir de lui faire subir le centuple que ce qu'il a fait à ma Nagi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire contre le désespoir dans lequel il a plongé Ken et Chikusa ? La douleur qu'il a infligée à MM ? La tristesse que porte Fran ? Celle du Ranking ? Celle de sa sœur ?

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour ôter ce putain de sourire de Ses lèvres ?

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour sauver l'âme emplie de désespoir de Tsunayoshi ?

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour Te sauver ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour Te revoir sourire au moins une fois ?

J'y arrive pas. J'y arrive pas. _Je n'y arriverai pas._ On n'y arrive pas. On ne peut rien faire.

Par les six enfers… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour arrêter ce cauchemar qui n'en finit pas ?

« C'est tout ? Me coupe dans mes pensées le monstre, ne me dis pas que ce que tu avais en réserve… C'était _ça_ ? S'il te plaît ! Hibari Kyoya frappe plus fort que ça ! »

Il semble vraiment déçu, les bras ballant le long du corps, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

« … Oui… Murmure Gokudera… C'était tout… Et ce sera suffisant. »

Je redresse surpris la tête pour voir que notre ennemi a fait de même et toise interrogatif, presque troublé, la silhouette du blanc qui s'est lentement courbée. Son visage est masqué par les flammes pourpres de son arme mais je peux distinctement voir ses épaules se secouer doucement. Tout comme celles de mes deux compères à quelques mètres de moi.

Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Checker Face a complètement changé Son regard et nous dévisage férocement tour à tour. Il semble tendu désormais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Siffle-t-il entre Ses dents.

Seul un rire lui répond. Un rire qui trouve son écho en la personne de Yamamoto et je le sais, s'il le pouvait, Kyoya rirait aussi. Et c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur.

« Pour ne pas te citer Checker… Murmure à nouveau Gokudera, tu as… perdu. »

Il s'écroule au sol, les jambes sans doute happées par la fatigue. Notre ennemi lui, ouvre grand Ses yeux et reprend vite la parole, incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

- Tu as peut-être le corps le corps de Tsuna, répond pour lui l'épéiste, mais tu es loin de contrôler Son Intuition autant que Lui.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué Checker ? Au niveau de Sa main… »

Je regarde en même temps que lui la main gantée du descendant Vongola et je retiens comme lui une exclamation de surprise. Contre toute attente, les flammes vertes envoyées par le Smocking Bomber n'ont pas encore disparues. Au contraire, elles semblent littéralement avalées par la bague Vongola devenue gantelet. Le Marionnettiste n'avait rien remarqué et il prend maintenant son bras droit dans la gauche et l'éloignant de Son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Hurle-t-il.

- Tu pensais vraiment que Natsu te choisirait comme Maître ? Ricane l'argenté, il a été créé à partir d'un Juudaime du futur… Il ne peut en avoir qu'un…

- Et alors ?! C'est pas comme si je lui avais demandé son avis !

- Peut-être… Fait à son tour le brun devant moi, mais crois-moi… Il aurait mieux valu pour toi.

- Ça veut dire quoi ?!

- Tu savais Checker… Commença le Bomber à genoux, tu savais que l'affinité d'une arme pouvait changer quand elle était exposée trop longtemps à une autre ? »

C'est vrai. Ma propre chouette, Mokurowl en est la preuve. De Pluie, elle est devenue Brume.

La tête surprise de l'Autre doit être de paire avec la mienne quand nous comprenons sans y croire l'aboutissant de cette conversation.

« C'est impossible… Crache le doux visage de Tsunayoshi, tu ne peux pas changer l'affinité d'une arme Vongola ! Encore moins celle du Ciel !

- Au bout de sept ans, même la plus pure des armes change. Surtout quand elle le désire. »

Comme pour lui répondre, l'arme pourpre du Vongola du Ciel s'orne d'un fin liseré jade. Les flammes de la Foudre ne s'y engouffrent que plus vite malgré les hurlements de douleur du Marionnettiste.

« Mais bordel ! Hurle-t-il.

- Tu aurais du comprendre plus tôt Checker ! Rit Hayato, Lambo avait tout planifié, tout…

- Ne me dit pas que ces flammes sont- !

- Evidemment ! Natsu s'est forcé à manger le plus de Flammes de la Foudre de Lambo durant toutes ces années, allant jusqu'à changer sa propre nature. Même si tu l'as réveillé avec des flammes du Ciel, les flammes de la Foudre de Lambo le modifieront !

- Mais c'est impossible ! Répète le clown.

- Nous parlons du Gardien Vongola avec le plus grand potentiel de tous, réplique avec un sourire l'ancien base-baller, si tu nous avais laissé un avenir plus radieux, sans doute Lambo aurait-il été plus puissant d'entre nous.

- Ce n'était qu'un gamin !

- Un gamin qui a pris sur lui des années de souffrance afin de modifier au mieux Natsu, chuchote le blanc, un gamin que nous avons vu dépérir dans le seul but de pouvoir te détruire plus tard. Ce gamin était plus fort que nous.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Pourquoi mes flammes ne l'arrêtent pas ?! Il est du Ciel à l'origine !

- Parce que tu as le corps de Tsuna… Et que Natsu a toute légitimité sur lui. Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

- Non ! »

Les flammes emmagasinées par l'arme Vongola explosent en elle alors que Checker Face semble totalement dépassé par les évènements. Il tente d'ôter l'arme qui ne bouge pas d'un millimètre mais redouble d'ardeur pour l'englober dans le feu de jade.

« Toi qui t'es seulement intéressé aux Flammes du Ciel durant toutes ces années, fait l'argenté, te rappelles-tu quelle est la capacité de celles de la Foudre ?

- … Quoi ?!

- … La solidification. »

Les yeux écarquillés, le Marionnettiste a arrêté tout mouvement de son Pantin pour regarder en tremblant le jeune homme qui le regarde avec un sourire fou.

« Souffre Checker… Endure cette prison de chair qui va lentement se solidifier de toute part jusqu'à arrêter un à un Ses propres organes…

- … Quoi ? Répète-t-il plus doucement, vous… vous… Vous savez qu'Il est en vie hein ?! Vous savez qu'Il est encore là hein ?! »

Oui… Moi je le sais mais quand est-il d'eux ? Vont-ils faire subir le même sort à leur si cher ami ?

… Et moi ? Est-ce que je le veux ? Est-ce que je prendre sur moi de tuer Tsunayoshi de la sorte ? C'est trop cruel…

« … Eh… Juudaime… » Murmure l'argenté.

Le Bomber a un peu relevé la tête pour observer son vis-à-vis qui tente de toutes ses forces de retenir l'afflux de flammes de la Solidité qui rampe lentement le long de sn bras, poussées par la volonté du Lion du Ciel et de la Foudre.

« … Pardon ! »

Gokudera Hayato étire un large un sourire avec ce simple mot. Comme s'il savait. Comme s'il savait que l'autre ne le regarde qu'avec un doux sourire aussi, ne le blâme pas ni ne lui en veut.

Qu'une solution n'est-ce pas ?

_« Tuez-moi. »_

Tu le savais aussi Tsunayoshi. Tu avais tout deviné ou bien Gyuudan t'avait tout expliqué. La volonté du gamin, le désespoir des autres…

« Vu que ce corps est devenu plus ou moins immortel… Continue-t-il, je suppose que la morte sera un peu plus longue que prévue alors… Désolé ! Désolé de Vous infliger ça… Juudaime…

- Ne te fous pas de moi gamin ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer comme ça !

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Sourit l'épéiste, nous posséder ? »

Cette fois, l'aliéné se fige à ces mots. Et je comprends enfin où veulent en venir les têtes et sourires fous qui ornent les visages de mes camarades d'infortune.

« Vous…

- Tu crois qu'on n'a toujours pas deviné ? Ricane le brun, ton pouvoir principal est proche de celui des illusionnistes mais sous un seul aspect : tu possèdes les gens. Et encore, que si tu les touches directement ou à l'aide d'un artéfact… comme le Pacificateur. »

Le Marionnettiste est soufflé. Il ne regarde même plus le feu qui le dévore de plus en plus mais nous, ces si pathétiques ennemis. Le seul qui l'aura à jamais détruit sera le plus insignifiant d'entre nous.

Pathétique.

J'en rirais presque.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il disparait dans une salve de flammes incontrôlable. Il se propulse vers nous à une allure folle mais il est bien vite renvoyé par un mur de Pluie que l'épéiste érige au dernier moment. Celui-ci en profite pour m'envoyer plus loin d'une main au col, ayant bien remarqué que mes jambes commençaient à me faire défaut. Je suis maintenant le plus éloigné, mon Alouette à quelques mètres de moi aux cotés de Takeshi. Ma Némésis est à genoux, sans doute sous la fatigue et sous la douleur de sa gorge souffrante. Checker se dépêtre comme il le peut des flammes de la Pluie, son bras droit déjà immobilisé. Il change de cible pour se diriger vers Hayato cette fois qui le laisse venir clopinant.

Son assurance vient d'en prendre un coup, au vu du sourire et des larmes du blanc. Celui-ci est retombé à genoux pour faire face au corps de son ancien Boss chéri qui vole contre terre. L'autre ralentit de peur mais rien ne vient encore. Hayato se contente de fixer souriant les yeux du possédé qu'il ne pas put contempler pendant des années, avant de rapidement passer sur ceux de son partenaire. Son sourire s'étend un peu avant qu'il ne referme ses paupières. Le dynamiteur prend doucement ses TNT de ces endroits inconnus desquels il ressort ses fameuses bombes, qu'il coince adroitement entre ses doigts. Pressentant l'action que s'apprête à faire le blanc, Checker fait un visage serré et s'éloigne le plus possible de l'explosion qu'il prend malgré tout et le fait s'effondrer sur le mur. Ce n'est qu'au bruit que je le déduis, car j'ai par réflexe masqué mon visage au sol pour échapper à la déflagration.

Je reste un temps dans cette position, allongé ventre à terre, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de faire. Evidement. Je suis idiot. Le plan de Gokudera est pourtant simple.

Notre venue et celle des alliés de sa sœur, tout est soigneusement orchestré. Dès lors que nous avions pénétré les lieux et envoyés mon Alouette dans sa mission solo, les ordres de notre meneur furent très clairs : ne laisser en vie, quiconque aurait pu nous voir. Mes illusions nous ont ensuite masqués et prit notre place et tout le palais nous croit désormais morts. Ce que Checker sait aussi, c'est que l'entièreté de la salle est soumit à mon pouvoir. Cela signifie que personne ne peut entrer ou sortir de cette dimension tordue qu'est la mienne.

L'Autre ne peut recevoir aucune aide de ses hommes qui se battent en ce moment même contre la sœur de Gokudera et qui le pensent en sécurité. Risible.

Il ne reste donc que nous. Que nous qui puissions donner nos corps à ce type. Que nous qui ne pouvons sauter de cette hauteur sans nous écraser comme des insectes, fatigués comme nous sommes.

Une seule option.

Je pourrais en hurler de rire.

Un cracha et je retourne mon attention sur l'homme qui autrefois, m'a sortit d'un certain enfer personnel. Ses yeux sont désormais fous et apeurés, ceux d'un animal traqué. Il braque Son regard vers le plus proche de Lui parmi nous : mon Alouette. Celui-ci est assis au sol, incapable de faire le moindre geste pour échapper à son chasseur. L'Aure se relève difficilement. Au vu de son boitage précoce, je suppose que les Flammes de la Solidité ont déjà rejoint les nerfs de la jambe et l'empêche de se mouvoir comme il le désirerait. Les Flammes ambre le propulsent sans préambule vers le corps avachi de l'ancien Gardien du Nuage. Il s'écroule à quelques mètres de ses genoux et recommence sont chemin en rampant. Risible, vraiment.

Mais à se tordre de rire lorsque, alors que ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des genoux de ma Némésis, il remarque avec horreur la présence dans le dos du japonais, de Yamomoto Takeshi. Le sabreur tient le pommeau de son arme près de son œil et la lame point entre les omoplates de l'ancien Préfet. Son regard froid et sans âme fixe cruellement la nuque de ma Némésis que je vois doucement sourire devant le regard incrédule de notre cauchemar. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent doucement afin de former une phrase inaudible que je parviens néanmoins à lire, sans l'Autre aussi.

_Je l'ai tenue_.

Puis son sourire s'étire pour un ricanement fou. Il redresse son visage pour toiser de haut le corps possédé par cet homme qu'il hait tant et pointe un doigt rageur dans sa direction avant de tirer la langue dans un geste que jamais je n'aurait cru pouvoir contempler chez lui. Puis, sa tête retombe mollement contre sa poitrine, une lame ayant tracée son petit bout de chemin entre ses côtes jusqu'à son cœur. Kyoya s'effondre lentement sur lui-même, de sorte que sa tête repose près de la Sienne, qui garde des yeux écarquillés. Un mince filet de sang pourpre s'échappe de ses lèvres pour s'étaler lentement vers le corps de son ancien supérieur, tout comme l'immense flaque bordeaux apparaissant de sa poitrine qui s'approche dangereusement de Ses doigts. Stupéfait et légèrement tremblant, Checker remonte Son regard vers la silhouette dangereuse du sabreur.

Ce dernier reste immobile un certain temps avant que ses épaules ne soubresautent nerveusement et que le Gardien de la Pluie n'éclate de rire.

Je savais que je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir rire comme un demeuré.

Son sabre repose dans le cœur de notre compère du Nuage qui gît sans vie au sol désormais et sa main nue se pose sur son visage hilare tandis que ses jambes reculent doucement des deux corps avachis et celui éparpillé de son équipier de toujours. Son autre bras enlace son ventre alors qu'il se plie en deux pour laisser éclater son fou rire auquel se mêle des larmes traitresses sur ses joues. L'Autre le regard ahuris, ne comprenant en rien ce craquage neuronal.

« Tu sais quoi Checker ? Rit encore le brun quand il reprend son souffle, Tsuna… Tsuna est vraiment incroyable… »

Takeshi ?

« Il disait à une époque que… que ce serait un Gardien qui aurait la peau de Kyoya ! Hahaha ! Mais penser que ce serait à moi de m'y coller ! »

Je m'en souviens oui. De Sa tête lasse et dépitée lorsque que mon Alouette revenait de mission. Il disait toujours que personne n'aurait sa peau, mais que l'un d'entre nous craquerait avant nos ennemis et le tuerait rien que pouvoir courir nu dans les couloirs et rien n'avoir à subir en représailles. Ça faisait beaucoup rire Reborn à l'époque si je me souviens bien.

Il avait raison.

« Et tu sais quoi ? Hayato me racontait souvent pourquoi il avait suivit Tsuna alors qu'il était venu Le tuer… Il l'a empêché de se tuer avec ses propres bombes… »

Son rire s'est tut alors qu'il approche dangereusement de l'un des murs détruits de la salle, les bras maintenant le long du corps.

« Il a empêché Hayato de se tuer à l'époque… Pas aujourd'hui. Il aurait empêché quiconque aurait tenté de s'en prendre à Kyoya à l'époque… Pas aujourd'hui. »

… C'est vrai. Du Tsunayoshi tout craché.

« Et tu vois… au temps du collège, quand j'ai enfin commencé à Le comprendre, Il m'a empêché de faire une stupidité, une connerie d'adolescent qui ne connait rien à la vie… Et aujourd'hui, Il m'en empêchera pas. »

D'un geste ralentie par la fatigue et les blessures, il se hisse sur le rebord défoncé par les flammes et fait dos au vide de sa haute silhouette. Il relève la tête et lance un immense sourire au corps de son ancien ami.

« Bye bye, Tsuna ! »

Il est tombé. Tout simplement. Silencieux, comme ce qu'il avait été ces dernières années, dans ses meurtres et sa chute.

Un Hitman.

Je ris. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Toujours allongé au sol, je ris sans pouvoir m'arrêté, si bien que l'air me manque et que je suis obligé de me retourné sur le dos pour ne pas m'étouffer. Une main tient compagnie à mon épi parmi mes cheveux et je laisse éclater mon état.

_Tu es un peu fou par moment Mukuro_, me disait souvent Tsunayoshi.

Oui je suis fou. Un illusionniste est toujours un peu fou sur les bords mais là, comment ne pas rire face à ce destin si cruel ? Tellement risible.

Avec le peu de forces que je parviens à rassembler, je me redresse sur mon séant et fais désormais dos à mon adversaire que je surveille à l'aide de mon illusion qui masque les dégâts de cet endroit. Je sais Ses yeux posés entre mes omoplates, Ses membres tremblants et Son souffle doucement erratique.

Je suis sa dernière chance et il le sait.

Je le sais s'approcher en rampant de moi, la moitié du corps déjà hors service. Quand à moi je le laisse faire.

C'est fini.

Ma main attrape une balle au hasard dans ma multitude de recharge à ma ceinture et j'en retire l'élément avec un sourire. La munition maintenant vide, je l'a remets en chantonnant dans l'arme de feu Xanxus et entame mon speech obligatoire de personne principale en danger.

« Et bien puisque qu'on est dans la symbolique, je suppose qu'il faut que je suive le mouvement ! Sourit au vide tandis que l'Autre se rapproche du mieux qu'il peut. La première fois que j'ai rencontré Tsunayoshi, j'ai tenté de Le tuer… Mais Il s'est défendu et j'ai fini par me suicider face à Lui ! Cette fois, serait-ce la bonne ? »

Je me retourne brusquement pour faire face de quelques centimètres au nez de si adorable visage qu'était celui de mon petit Boss mafieux. Ses yeux sont maintenant écarquillés par l'horreur et la peur. Quelle décadence… Toi qui avais juré de ne plus jamais ne faire un tel visage d'Herbivore comme le disait si bien ma Némésis.

Bon, il est temps de tirer sa révérence. Au revoir la scène.

« On se revoit en enfer Checker ! Fais-je dédaigneusement avant de prendre un visage plus doux, … _Arrivederci_, Tsunayoshi… »

Et je presse la détente.

Je te laisse l'illusion Fran.

_Vous êtes cruel Shisho._

Je t'aime aussi mon adorable disciple.

_Avec des tendances pédophiles._

Je te hais.

_Moi aussi je vous aime Shisho._

* * *

_La suite la semaine prochaine (c'est promis, je bouge pas de chez moi), j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!... Rangez les couteaux s'il vous plait... Et la fille à la tronçonneuse là, comment t'es rentrée ici?... Euh... Bye!_

_Vous aurez le droit à deux fins: Bad End et Happy end sous la forme d'un Omake. Il vous faudra choisir celle que vous préférez pour terminer en pleurs ou en rire ;)_

_Geek-naval_


	10. Chapter 10

**Réponse à la review: **

**Guest:** _OMG... O.O T'as absolument tout compris... T'as compris cette fiction, je t'aime! Effectivement, leurs morts étaient inévitables. Ils le savaient tous, Mukuro a finis par le comprendre et ils se sont résignés. J'étais pas partie dans cette idée au départ mais les bases que j'avais mises et l'enchaînement des actions ont fait que au final, il n'y avait qu'une seule échappatoire. C'est triste, c'est absolument injuste mais c'était inévitable._

_Et oui, Tsuna et Lambo sont les deux personnages qui méritent le plus d'honneurs dans cette fiction alors que l'un n'aura pas survécu trois chapitres et que l'autre et bien... On ne l'aura vu réellement qu'un bout de chapitre... Étonnant hein?_

_Et bien comme tu le sens ;) Le Bad end est d'office de toute manière, le Happy End n'est qu'un bonus pour alléger (parce que décidément cette fiction aura été trop sombre par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude et qu'il faut bien faire sourire après tout ces pleurs ^^)_

_Merci vraiment à toi d'avoir suivi cette fiction avec tant d'assiduité ma chère Guest ! Tes commentaires m'ont toujours fait chaud au cœur et mise de bonne humeur pour toute la journée alors: merci milles fois pour tes reviews !_

**Note de l'auteur:** _Et bien nous voici prêt pour l'ultime chapitre ! Beaucoup plus court que les autres, mais il n'y avait plus matière à l'allonger. C'est plus un épilogue et alors ? Pour une fiction aussi sombre, rien ne vaut une fin injustement courte. Comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'une vaste plaisanterie... __  
_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire, qu'elle vous aura retourné l'estomac et que vous n'en dormirez pas ce soir ! \o/... Pas jusque là hein ? _

**Note (bis) de l'auteur:** _Comme dit dans le précédent chapitre, il y a un Omake après ma conclusion. Un Happy End qui allégera le caractère tragique et injuste de la fiction. Pour ce qui veulent garder un Bad End, arrêtez-vous après mes remerciements ;)_

_A tous et à toutes qui m'avaient suivi jusqu'ici: Enjoy ! _

* * *

**Le Pantin**

**Chapitre 10 : Flesh Jail**

Non non non… Ce ne devait pas se passer comme ça… C'est impossible, je n'ai pas pu être doublé. Pas moi !

Mes jambes ne me portent plus, déséquilibrées par une hanche déjà immobile. Je me retrouve face au sol, un bras surélevant mon corps tel un levier, figé comme de la roche. Les flammes du Ciel n'auraient pas fait mieux si l'humain que je possède n'était pas déjà de cette affinité.

Avisant l'espace autour de moi d'un œil hagard, mon regard se pose sur la misérable Boite qui me nargue à quelques pas que je dois parcourir à même le sol, le nez dans la poudre et les restes de la bataille qui s'est jouée juste avant.

Ils me croient fini ? Qu'ils aillent pourrir en Enfer ! Jamais je ne crèverai si facilement !

Mon bras valide s'arquent lentement vers la surface d'ébène que je honnis désormais.

Jamais… Jamais…

Je suis au plus près maintenant, j'en suis presque à toucher cette immondice qui a fait de ces sept dernières années un jeu qui commençait doucement à me lasser. J'étire mes doigts hâlés par rapport à ma peau d'origine. Je suis presque euphorique.

Je ne suis pas fini, que croyez-vous ! Je suis Checker Face l'éternel ! Pas un misérable hum- !

Un éclair du bout de l'ongle et je pourrais presque entendre les derniers reste de ce qui me sert de cœur se briser.

L'énergie de la Foudre se repend malgré moi dans cette chose appelée arme qui commence pour mon plus grand déplaisir à luire d'une inquiétante lumière. Avant que je ne puisse l'agripper, le taureau se relève, fier de son énergie nouvellement acquise.

De longues secondes ainsi nous nous regardons dans le blanc de l'œil, sans que je ne puisse observer autre chose dans son regard, qu'un infini flegme. Mais je sais. Il brûle de haine pour moi.

Oui ! Oui je l'ai tué ! Moi ! Moi et moi seul ! Je ne peux pas mourir après ça !

Mon épaule commence elle aussi à ne plus bouger mais je parviens néanmoins à mouvoir ma main vers son museau, tandis que mon agacement atteint des sommets par la lenteur exacerbée que j'obtiens malgré toute ma bonne volonté.

Je sens son souffle sur mes doigts – Ses doigts – et je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller.

La bête recule de quelques pas, ses iris plantés dans celles que je parasite. Quelques mètres plus loin, il me toise de toute sa hauteur durant de longues secondes puis sans va. Simplement. Il pivote sur lui-même et disparaît de la salle sous mes yeux ébahis.

Tu rigoles ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Où tu vas ? Où tu penses aller sale bête ?! Reste ici ! Reviens !

Mais déjà je ne peux plus parler.

Non… Hors de question que je crève comme un chien ici, au milieu des morts et de la poussière. Il n'en est pas question.

Pas après tout ça ! Je ne vais pas mourir comme ça !

Hors de question.

oOo

Le paysage est d'un blanc blafard lorsque je rouvre mes yeux, lisse, sans défaut. Laiteux et uniforme.

Oh et puis, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?

Remarquant enfin le seul élément du décor nu, une simple porte en bois ouverte perdue au milieu de nulle part, je cours comme un demeuré vers elle, mon salut.

Après tous les efforts que j'ai dus fournir, c'est comme ça que je vais devoir survivre ?! Après avoir enfin reçu ce corps tant désiré, je vais devoir le quitter à cause d'un stupide bovin, mort de surcroit ?

Enfoiré… Sois maudit sale gamin… Je n'ai pas pu perdre contre toi ! Pas contre toi !

Mes jambes se meuvent le plus vite possible vers le passage, m'arrachant du même temps, une grimace de mépris. M'abaisser à ça… Devoir rejoindre cette dimension que l'illusionniste des Vongola se plaisait à parcourir. Je les hais.

Je reflète celui que je suis réellement et mon masque n'est plus sur mon visage. Cette apparence que j'espérais ne plus avoir un jour, rajeuni par le Ciel des Vongolas. Pourquoi ?!

Pourquoi dois-je déjà l'abandonner ?!

J'y suis presque. Encore quelques mètres, et je recommencerai tout.

Je ne peux pas prendre le contrôle d'une personne à distance ? Sale gamin ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Je n'ai peut-être pas l'habilité des illusionnistes humains de ce monde, mais je peux encore faire certaines choses ! Un enfant n'est pas difficile à faire sien !

Encore un peu et-

« Tu nous quittes déjà Checker ? »

Aussitôt cette voix apparut de nulle part, je me stoppe à quelques mètres de mon salut. Evidemment, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé ?

Avec un sourire que je sais méprisant et moqueur, je me retourne d'une lenteur toute calculée.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi… Murmure-je. Pas trop dur de voir ses amis mourir les uns après les autres ? »

Le châtain est posté devant moi, ces yeux indifférents qui m'ont accompagné de force ces dernières années, ancrés dans mon regard. Encore maintenant, aucune émotion ne filtre sur son visage tandis que le silence s'installe entre nous.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, se contente-t-il de dire.

- Que veux-tu que je réponde ? Fais-je en étirant mon sourire. Tu pense pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ? Tu penses pouvoir me retenir dans ce monde-ci ?

- Après tout ce que tu as fait faire à mon corps, c'est la moindre des choses non ?

- Ne te fous pas de moi gamin ! Il en faudrait dix comme toi pour me vaincre dans cet univers ! »

C'est alors qu'il fait une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible dans cette situation. Quelque chose auquel je ne peux pas croire et qui gèle les derniers restes de mon cœur.

Il sourit.

Ce putain de gamin sourit.

Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi… ? » Murmure-je à son encontre.

Encore là, ses lèvres s'étirent davantage alors qu'il redresse la tête pour me toiser avec dédain.

« Dix tu dis ? Murmure-t-il à son tour, alors je crois que tu vas rester avec nous. »

Alors que je comprends. _Nous_

Qui est ce _Nous_ ? Qui ?!

Dans mon dos, j'entends un grincement. Un long et lent grincement qui, je le sais, referme mon salut, à tout jamais. Doucement, je pivote sur mes talons, mes membres frissonnant les uns après les autres. Et je le vois.

Ce type.

Ce salaud qui brise mes derniers espoirs.

« Giotto… »

Sawada Iyetsu, le Vongola Primo, adossé à la porte, la scellant de son incroyable pouvoir. Ces yeux azur s'agrippent aux miens et je sens une vague de haine pure se propageant tout autour de moi.

« Tu comptais nous fausser compagnie Checker Face ? Fais acerbe l'ancêtre du gamin. Tu n'oserais pas…

- Arrête ton cinéma Vongola ! Vocifère-je. Même à deux vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi.

- Il serait temps que tu regardes plus loin que ta propre personne. » Siffle le blond les bras croisés.

Je les remarque enfin. Les autres. Autour de moi. Un, deux, trois… Huit.

Dix. Les dix Boss Vongolas.

« La bague… Chuchote-je.

- Bien… Tu fais des progrès, fais le plus jeune en étirant un sourire. C'est quand même avec eux que tu vas passer l'éternité Checker, un peu de reconnaissance voyons… »

Le sale gosse est moqueur mais je sens derrière ces mots, la haine qu'il me voue transparaître enfin après des années d'indifférence. Tu cachais bien ton jeu… Espèce de sale petit…

Tu ne faisais qu'attendre. Tu savais que tu ne pouvais pas me battre alors tu attendais. Tu avais confiance en tes amis, tu savais qu'il t'emmènerait la bague correctement ! Mais… alors…

Non… Non… Non…

C'est au grognement de l'animal qui apparait dans le dos de son propriétaire d'origine que je comprends enfin. Que je comprends tout.

Je me suis fait avoir. En beauté. Par les Vongolas.

Par un putain de gosse de dix-sept piges, mort il y a des semaines.

Non, pas par un gamin.

Un Gardien.

Un Gardien Vongola.

Merde.

Merde !

oOo

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds mire le ciel orangé de cette fin de soirée, un air neutre sur le visage où l'on pouvait néanmoins déceler un semblant de sourire. Il est assis en tailleurs sur un haut rocher, se balançant doucement d'une fesse à l'autre dans une petite chansonnette qu'une femme chantait pour lui il y a des années de ça.

Soudain, une flamme noire apparait de nulle part dans son dos et une femme aux cheveux bleus en descend en sans un mot. Elle observe un temps les épaules du garçon qui n'a rien changé dans sa façon de faire avant que sa voix ne s'élève dans le mutisme environnant.

« Tu savais hein ? »

Malgré lui, le blond ne put retenir un sourire s'étirer entre ses lèvres. Il laissa le silence s'installer quelques longues secondes avant de répondre :

« _Parmi les personnes les plus déchirés entre leur volonté de tuer et celle de protéger, Lal Mirch obtient la première place…_ Il va s'en dire que Skull avait la deuxième.

- Et tu avais deviné que nous étions sous son emprise avec _ça_ ?

- D'autres classements m'ont aussi aidé évidemment…

- Et tu les as quand même envoyés vers nous ?

- Ce sont eux qui avaient le plus de chance de Le tuer. Les deux camps voulaient la même chose, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir plus longuement…

- C'était risqué.

- Mes classements sont toujours justes.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'effrayant Ranking Fûta. »

L'ancien Vongola ne répond pas, il sait parfaitement que c'est vrai. Fran lui a souvent répété, ce qui engendrait obligatoirement une discussion sans âme sur : « C'est toi le plus effrayant Fran. – Non c'est toi. – Non c'est toi. – Non c'est-… ». Bien souvent, Bel ou I-Pin voyait sa patience disparaître avant que l'aiguille du cadran ne fasse un tour. En silence, la jeune femme disparut, laissant Fûta seul au milieu de ses ruines. Le garçon ferme lentement les paupières, cherchant ce si familier chemin en lui et dans l'espace infini afin d'arriver à cette si effroyable planète de connaissances. Les nombreux débris s'envolent près de lui tandis que lui-même, s'élève de plusieurs centimètres sur son rocher.

« _Classement des personnes pouvant s'échapper de la prison de Foudre de Bovino Lambo… Checker Face… Absent du classement._ »

Fûta sourit les yeux dans le vague. Il y a encore quelques jours, l'Autre en faisait parti. Désigné, cela signifiait qu'il était encore en vie, mais jamais plus il ne pourra sortir de la prison que préparait son frère depuis des années. Ce monstre était enfin hors d'état de nuire, après ces trop nombreux sacrifices.

« _Classement des personnes pouvant s'échapper de la prison de Foudre de Bovino Lambo… Sawada Tsunayoshi… Première place…_ »

Fûta se surprend à sourire une nouvelle fois. C'était prévisible. Mais la véritable signification de ce classement lui arrachait des larmes derrière ses lèvres étirées. Il aurait tellement voulu que son classement ne le désigne pas.

Oh oui tellement.

Le jeune homme entend dans son dos ce bruit si caractéristique qui le faisait auparavant se courber et se cacher dans le repère le plus près. Aujourd'hui, il ne fait que se tendre sur son rocher, le visage figé dans l'attente d'un mot, d'un regard, d'un signe…

« Lal avait raison… Tu es effrayant quand tu veux. »

Une simple remarque lancée en l'air sans réel but. L'ancien mafioso étouffe un petit rire alors que l'autre continue.

« Détenir une source de vérité doit être effrayant aussi… non ?

- … Pas autant qu'une puissance telle que la tienne.

- Pas faux. »

L'invité replonge dans le silence mais le jeune homme sent derrière lui, cette écrasante pression qui fait courber l'échine au moindre homme qui se trouve ici bas, lui compris. Ecrasante et pourtant si relaxante à la fois.

« Il ne réapparaîtra pas ? Demande alors le plus jeune.

- Non, nous le gardons prisonnier et consumons son âme afin qu'elle disparaisse mais ça prendra un certain temps.

- Temps que tu ne vas pas utiliser pour revenir je suppose.

- … Je ne pense pas avoir le droit à quoi que ce soit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dis les noms par ordre chronologique ou tu préfères alphabétique ? Quel que soit ton choix, on en aura pour plusieurs jours…

- Ce n'est pas toi qui les as tués ! »

Fûta s'est courbé en avant pendant qu'il criait ces mots et il entend parfaitement son vis-à-vis se figer à ceux-ci. Le silence est total entre les deux durant de longues secondes avant que le blond ne se décide à le briser.

« Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là ? Fit-il d'une voix tremblante. Lorsque Mukuro-ni m'avait possédé pour faire toutes ses choses affreuses… Tu m'as dit, alors que j'avais le poignard rivé vers toi, que ce n'était pas de ma faute… Que personne ne m'en voulait… C'est la même chose…

- … Il y a un degré de gravité différent Fûta. Et n'importe qui aurait pu arrêter un gosse de dix ans.

- Alors tu vas prendre toutes les fautes sur tes épaules, juste à cause de ce type ?! S'énerve le Ranking.

- C'était mes mains qui ont traversés ces corps. Ce sont mes flammes qui ont brûlés ces gens. Et c'est mon esprit qui s'est brisé face à ce type. Tout est de ma faute.

- Il te contrôlait !

- Parce que j'avais la peur la plus absurde du monde. »

L'ancien mafieux perd ses mots. Il ne comprend pas. Sentant sa surprise, l'intrus continue.

« Parmi toutes ces mafieux, tous ces pouvoirs, tous ces titres… Celui qui me faisait le plus peur… C'était moi. »

Fûta écarquille les yeux sur son rocher, il laisse son frère dévoiler son âme sans un mot.

« Je savais que j'étais fort. Trop fort. Reborn m'avait formé si durement ces dernières années de collège que j'en suis venu à faire une promesse à Kyoya, un jour sur le toit. J'étais déjà suffisamment fort pour échapper à ses morsures et je m'en suis servi pour le mettre sous pression. J'estimais qu'il était le seul qui pourrait un jour m'arrêter si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Malheureusement… Je l'ai brisé dès le premier combat. Il a été trop gentil, comme les autres, trop sûr de lui et je l'ai brisé. Comme les autres.

- Il te manipulait…

- Et pourquoi à ton avis ? Parce que j'avais peur. Trop peur de moi-même et il s'en est servi pour m'avoir. Je lui ai livré sur un plateau ce corps qui m'effrayait tant.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute…

- Fûta… Tu me hais autant que les autres.

- Non ! »

Le jeune homme tremblait doucement les poings fermés. Non il ne le haïssait pas… Ce n'était pas vrai, ça ne l'était pas…

« Tout au moins tu as peur, n'est-ce pas petit frère ? »

… Là le classeur ne savait que répondre. Peur ? De son frère ? Non pas de ce son frère. Pas de son frère. Pas de son frère…

« … Mais de celui qui t'as pris le notre. N'est-ce pas ? »

Hyper intuition. Comment contrer ça ? Pas une réponse en sept ans.

« Tu hais cette marionnette qui t'as pris ta mère, ton frère, ta sœur…

- C'était aussi les tiens et jamais tu n'as versé de larmes.

- Tu ignores comment mon âme pleurait Fûta. Il s'en servait pour m'acculer d'avantages, encore et encore… »

Si les larmes peinaient auparavant à tracer leur chemin sur les joues du plus jeune, il n'en est rien maintenant et celles-ci coulent largement sur de larges sillons que le blond ne peut contenir.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Sanglote-il, ce n'est pas juste !

- Juste ou non, c'est à moi de maîtriser mon destin maintenant. »

Brusquement, la pression des Flammes du Ciel s'effondre, faisant sursauter le jeune médium qui stoppe ses pleures. Il entend le pas de son aîné résonner sur la roche, s'éloignant comme pour mettre fin à leur discussion. Le blond pivote sur son séant et promontoire afin de voir ce qu'il n'avait pas pu observer ces dernières années : le dos droit et fin de son frère, comme s'il ne portait pas le poids de toutes ces souffrances derrière lui. Mais sa tête fixe pourtant le sol…

Il s'éloigne doucement de son dernier frère de cœur encore en vie, sans un regard en arrière. Encore une fois, Ses yeux lui seront interdits…

Le descendant Vongola lève doucement une main, comme pour saluer le garçon dans son dos, avant de la reposer sur une surface invisible près de Lui.

« Merci pour l'illusion, Fran… » Murmure simplement le maudit.

Sous Sa main, apparait doucement une petite tête verte qui masque ses cheveux d'une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres avec ses bras lorsque l'homme le relâche.

« Veuillez ne pas dissiper mes illusions comme vous l'entendez s'il vous plait, ce n'est pas du tout gratifiant pour moi.

- Hahaha ! Pardon Fran. »

Sans un mot, ces flammes qui ont pris la vie de temps de personne réapparaissent entre ses doigts. Elles y glissent tout le long jusqu'au poignet avant de propulser dans une déflagration ardente la prison de chair que l'ancien mafieux est devenu. Les deux garçons regardent en silence le corps de leur aîné disparaître parmi les nuages avant que l'attention du blond ne se reporte sur son ami qui fait réapparaître son habituel chapeau-grenouille sur son crâne avant de baisser les bras.

« Il faisait quoi avec les flammes ? Lui demande le Ranking.

- … Il dansait, répond de sa voix monotone l'illusionniste.

- Il… dansait ?

- Plutôt… il faisait danser les flammes. »

Le silence se réinstalle tandis que les deux garçons mirent les nuages qui s'étalent à l'horizon, de temps à autres percés par un fin liseré orange flamboyant.

« Ah, brise le monocorde, Bel-sempai me demande avec beaucoup de noms d'oiseaux et adjectifs affectueux où ce que nous faisons… Qu'est-ce que je luis réponds ?

- … Que nous regardons enfin le Ciel, je suppose… »

* * *

_Et voilà pour le Bad End. Et oui, on peut rien faire contre les décisions: Mukuro, Takeshi, Hayato, Kyoya et Lambo avait tous choisi leur manière de mourir. Tsuna lui, va choisir sa manière de vivre. Mais est-ce que c'est meilleur ? Moi j'en suis pas certaine. Parce qu'il va devoir vivre avec sa et il le sait. Jusqu'à ce que Checker disparaisse, il va devoir vivre. _

_... J'ai encore fait un miracle de tragédie moi..._

_Bref ! Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fiction. J'espère que ceux qui sont parvenu jusqu'ici ne vont pas sauter du pont le plus proche (déjà qu'on en a perdu pas mal dès le premier chapitre...)_

_Merci à tous d'être arrivé à cette conclusion (je sais, vous êtes pas nombreux) mais merci quand même et pour ceux qui lisent Fairy Tail, à la prochaine fois ! (et la prochaine est un tragique... encore... Faut que j'arrête d'écouter les Sad Song de Fairy Tail et Naruto pour écrire moi o.o)_

_Et pour ceux qui veulent un - semi - Happy End: let's go!_

* * *

**OMAKE :** (pour que les suicides soient moins présents et que nous repartions sur de bonnes bases, et qu'accessoirement, je ne sois pas tuée…)

Le soleil est dans le ciel tandis qu'une silhouette allongées sur l'herbe fraiche laisse avec délice les rayons de celui-ci caresser son visage surélevé par ses bras en croix. Le vent vient délicatement élever ses cheveux ver son visage et l'homme rigole doucement tandis qu'il souffle dessus pour dégager son nez de ses mèches bleues. Il observe un nuage à la forme particulière un moment avant de froncer les sourcils et relevé la tête pour observer d'autres silhouettes masquées par l'ombre des arbres.

« Dites… Je sais que c'est moi qui est passé sept longues années enfermé dans un trou… Mais vous voulez bien m'expliquer pourquoi y'en a aucun qui veut profiter du soleil avec moi ?

- J'ai pas de crème, réplique derechef l'argenté adossé à un tronc, un livre à la main.

- Je veux juste profiter du calme merci. » Fait à son tour un brun, une casquette sur les yeux.

Le troisième larron ne répond pas mais son seul regard fait comprendre la teneur de ses pensées.

_C'est ''avec toi'' le problème. _

Le bleuté commencerait presque à bouder.

« Mais je vous comprends pas ! S'insurge-t-il, vous êtes resté tellement temps dans l'ombre, pourquoi vous voulez pas juste voir un peu le soleil maintenant ?

- Être exposé signifiait trop de dangers, déclare le lecteur.

- Ouais… mais là y'en a plus tellement des dangers…

- Les habitudes ont la vie dure, chantonne le presque assoupi tandis que son homologue brun acquiesce lentement.

- D'accord je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile de commencer une nouvelle vie après ces traumatismes mais là… va falloir faire un effort ! Et toi mon amour… mon Alouette des champs… mon chaton en sucre… pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ces putains de cordes vocales que je me suis fait chier à créer pour toi ?! »

Une masse, dont les désignations précédentes indiquent mal la véritable nature, se précipite sur son compère pour lui démontrer toutes l'étendue de son amour, à coup de tonfas et morsures mortelles.

« Mais c'est vrai quoi ! S'insurge le suicidaire, un trident dans les mains afin de parer aux coups mortels de sa Némésis.

- Mukuro… Soupire le blanc, le nez toujours sur son œuvre. En même temps, vu le coup que tu lui as fait lors de l'essai…

- Mais c'était une petite plaisanterie de rien du tout ! _Ah non Kyoya, pas à cet endroit là merci…_

- C'était la voix d'Hibird ! Fait l'allongé en se redressant.

- C'était pas fait exprès ! – _et Kyoya j'ai dit non_ – les cordes vocales sont quelques choses de très particuliers à faire, unique pour chacun, je savais juste que c'était pas une voix très virile !

- Bien joué, claque la voix du lecteur.

- Mais c'était pas ma faute !

- Va lui dire…

_- My Sweet Honey… Notre amour est quand même plus fort que ça !_

- Il est pas rendu, soupire l'argenté.

_- Mais mon chéri !_

- J'avoue, fait à son tour le brun, Hayato tu me fais une place ?

- Takeshi t'abuses aussi un peu là… Gronde Gokudera qui ne peut empêcher son ami de prendre place sur ses genoux.

_- Mon Alouette en sucre !_

- L'arbre est moins confortable et j'ai besoin de faire une sieste après la course qu'on a fait pour disparaître.

- Je suis d'accord mais c'est pas une raison pour m'emmerder pendant ma lecture !

_- Mon doux hérisson…_

- Il change de disque ? Et tu as l'éternité pour lire ces quelques tomes que tu as manqués.

- Pas jusque là quand même… Grimace son équipier qui reprend sa lecture.

_- Chaton…_

- Je remercie Mukuro pour ses illusions de nos morts mais là… il n'y arrivera jamais.

- Jamais… Soupire le blanc.

_- Tu vas les utiliser ces putains de cordes vocales oui ?! »_


End file.
